Starting Over
by fischstix
Summary: What if Addison and Derek do seperate, but she remains in Seattle? Could a real look at losing the love of your life give you a big kick in the butt to react? Are soulmates really for life? Read and find out! Addek, for the record
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, next story from "the fisch" (working out the nickname!) Playing left field for my team the other day I had a thought run through my head. What if Addison did in fact lose Meredith to Derek? While I despise the idea, it could happen, so I am taking that idea and spinning it the Addek way! Bare with me this should be good. As always, I love input/reviews! Thanks and Enjoy!**

Addison had arrived in Seattle six months today. She remembered so vividly because it was the scariest day of her life. Richard called her for a patient, a patient she knew she could care for. Her nerves came from somewhere else. It was the first time she would be seeing Derek, her husband, after the Mark incident. The last thing she saw in his beautiful blue eyes was pain and disgust. Never before had he looked at her like that. For months before he hadn't looked at her at all. She thought that was as bad as it could get, until that night. Those eyes haunted her, and today, for some reason, she could feel them burning through hers.

"Addison? You alright?" Addison heard a voice from her right and it snapped her out of her trance.

"What? Oh, Miranda, sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure. Nice one. What's going on with you today? You're in outer space. It's not like you."

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about how I have been in Seattle for six months already. Feels like a lifetime."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"There is no way you would spend so much time spacing out over that. What's really going on? You're looking tired. Are you alright?"

"Honestly…" Addison stopped speaking when she saw Derek, more specifically who he was walking off the elevator with. He and Meredith were laughing. He had a different look in his eyes; the look he used to give her before everything exploded. She missed that look. Even with their progress, she knew he was holding back from her. "Never mind, I should go." In a hurry, Addison grabbed her chart and walked away. Bailey turned around to see what made Addison leave. It wasn't a surprise. Muttering something to herself, she walked over to the infamous McDreamy.

"Dr. Bailey, your looking as chipper as ever." Miranda ignored his remarks and shot him a classic Nazi look.

"Grey, go check on the labs for Mr. Johnson." Miranda's gaze never left Derek, even as she spoke. Meredith sensed the tension, and obliged quietly.

"What was that for?"

"You real stupid you know that?"

"You're probably right, but what did I do now?"

"Do? For one, you're harassing my intern."

"Excuse me I was not harassing anyone. We are colleagues, friends even."

"Friends? Friends? You do not get to be friends with your mistress, especially when you both work with your wife. You do remember your wife? You know that beautiful, red-haired woman who walks around with more confidence than you can throw a book at?"

"I know who my wife is, Miranda. What is with the inquisition?" Derek's tone began to change. His smile faded and he became annoyed with the topic.

"If you know who she is, how about a little respect? You walk around this place ogling at Meredith. Being all McDreamy. Addison isn't blind. She sees you two together, more than you think. And she isn't stupid. You can see it in her eyes how much pain she feels, even if she's just thinking about the two of you."

"Look, Bailey, I don't mean any disrespect but this isn't your concern. It's my life."

"Yeah. Yours to screw up. And since the two women of your affection are _my _friend and _my _intern, this is very much my business. Now I know Addison screwed up, she knows that as well. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive her fully, then let her go. Because as long as she thinks there's hope, you're ripping her apart." Bailey left Derek in the hallway, hands in his pocket. He leaned his head back, and pondered her words. Had he fallen back in to the same pattern as New York? Was he only seeing her when he remembered too? Was he seeing her at all? Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of his pager. Realizing that his patient came first, he headed off, more confused than ever and Bailey's words replaying his head.

**7:00 p.m.**

"Come in. Addison, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Where do I start? I, um…" Addison felt tears coming and began to stutter.

"What did he do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Derek; what did he do?"

"How do you…"

"The only person in this world who can make you stutter, or get that look in your eyes, is Derek. You're the most confident, put together person I know. Except when it comes to your husband."

"You're a smart man Richard." She smiled at him and paused to gather her thoughts. "You realize that it's officially six months since I came to Seattle? It feels like forever ago. And don't get me wrong, I love the hospital, and I'm adjusting to being away from the hustle of the city. I miss it, sometimes more than I think I can handle."

"You were made for that place. But here, you have real potential. You're on the rise as it is. Our patient intake in your specialty has quadrupled. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you Richard. I'm glad to hear that. Working with you, and Preston, and Miranda, it's all great. The night you called me has been playing back in my head all day. And everytime, I go back to feeling how that Addison felt. The one who didn't think she was going to make it. The one who felt so alone. The one who realized that her entire life had spiraled out of control." Tears began to fall, causing Addison to stop again.

"Hey, Addi. It's okay. Deep breaths." Richard moved closer and began to gently rub her back, very father-like.

"When I came here, it truly was for a patient. I believed Derek to be long gone. The pain in his eyes from that night was imprinted in my brain, and I accepted that I screwed up. Being 3000 miles away, I could just forget at times. And then, I saw him in the lobby, and it all came back. I knew I had to be strong, but seeing him, with her, killed me inside. I barely made it to my room before I broke down. As we spent time together, Satan-name calling and all, I realized I couldn't live without him. I realized if he was still willing, I needed to be with him."

"Addison, I understand how you feel. I knew how in love you two were. I saw how you were with each other. It's hard, but you two will make it."

"I'm not so sure, and that's why I'm here."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No, well, at least not permanently. I have been thinking about it, and I need to talk to Derek. Talk to him and make him listen. Once and for all. I can't share him with Meredith Grey anymore. It rips me apart to see them together, and so once again I'm going to offer him the papers. This time, as much as it hurts, I feel as though I'm more prepared for rejection. I want very much to stay here, and I plan to. I just am going to need some time off if he decides to separate from me. That's why I'm here."

"Addison, you don't give up. That's not like you. There will always be a spot for you, I just don't know what brought this on."

"Neither do I. I guess spending the day reflecting on everything has brought me back to the beginning. Compared to how I was then, I'm 1000 times stronger. On some level, he has forgiven me. I just don't think it's all the way, and I can't hold him back. I love him too much to ever do that to him. So, this is the best thing I could come up with."

"Are you sure Addison? If he does decide to leave you, there is no turning back. I'm not saying that he should, in any way, because I consider you a daughter, but it is a possibility."

"I have put the proper thought into it. I know that I can't be the person I want if I let Derek have so much control of my emotions. I have become too reliant on the idea of "Addison and Derek". I need to find myself again, that's why I wanted the little vacation. Derek and I are soul mates. I truly believe that, even if he doesn't."

"If you're sure, you have my blessing. Just remember everyone is here for you."

"I know that. That's why I can do this, and why I want to stay. Thank you." Addison rose, drying her cheeks and hugging Richard. She walked out, head held high. Regardless of what his decision was, Addison was finally taking back control over her own life. It was time for a fresh start, with or without Derek as her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like where it's going. If you want it to go a certain way, I love suggestions to inspire my mind when I'm bored at school. Keep them up and enjoy!**

**9:00 p.m.**

Derek had finished his last surgery of the day around eight. He spotted his wife watching him from the gallery, as she often did. When there eyes finally made contact, she remained motionless. Only when she recognized his smile, through his eyes, did she return the gesture, and hold up a note she wrote. Derek knew to ask the nurse on his way out, and did. It was a simple note: _Needed to get out of here. Long day. Meet me at the trailer as soon as you can. I want to take you somewhere special. Love, Addison._ Now, an hour later, Derek pulled up to his trailer. Addison was waiting outside, hugging her knees on the porch of the trailer. The lights were out, leaving Derek confused. He shut off his truck and went to meet her.

"Hey."

"Hi. I got your note. Haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, well I thought 'what the hell?' Besides I had to leave but I didn't want you to worry."

"Of course. Are you feeling okay? Temperature, headache, anything?"

"No. I'm fine. I missed you today, though. Come here." Motioning towards herself, Derek obliged, extending a hand to his still-sitting wife. She accepted, and as her height met his, gently pulled on his jacket for a kiss. Not just a peck, and not tonsil hockey. Instead, a deep, sensuous kiss. She pulled back first, her hands on his face, stroking his cheeks.

"That I did not expect." Derek panted, breathless from the intensity of their kiss. "What was that for?" Addison didn't respond, just stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They had long been her favorite physical part of him. She could get lost in them for days. She could also tell what he was feeling. He could do the same to her. It was there secret language. "Addison?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason to kiss my husband."

"You don't. I was just….caught off guard. You never need a reason." Derek pulled her into his body, worried he made her upset by his questioning. In the back of his mind was still what Bailey had said to him earlier. He never got back to giving it more thought, but knew he needed to. For now, he just wanted to comfort his wife.

Addison unwillingly melted into his embrace. She wanted to start her plan into action, but couldn't very well say no to Derek's affection. As they hugged, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent chills up and down her spine, and brought tears to her eyes. As much as she loved this, loved him, loved her old life with him, she couldn't do it anymore. She was no longer going to have someone there for her always, at her side whenever she needed a hug or to talk. Realizing this wasn't the time or place, she let only a few tears escape before pulling herself together. Derek heard the cries, and pulled back to look her in the face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"'I'm fine' has become like your slogan. What's wrong?" He brought his hand to her face to wipe away a few stray tears.

"It was just a really long day. Besides, I want to show you this place. You're going to love it. I found it in my Best of Seattle guide a while back and was waiting for a good time."

"What makes now a good time?"

"I have been here six months today, and plus it's supposed to be great for intimate talking, and I have something I want to run by you." Addison decided to play it off as nothing for now. She needed to keep control on her side.

"Alright. Let me just go inside and change."

"No. Doc's asleep, and besides, I love that top on you. I bought it for your birthday four years ago. I only remember because you spilled something on it the first night you wore it, and then tried to replace it without me knowing. Men can never shop alone."

"How do you remember all of that?"

"You don't?"

"Oh I do. I could never forget that. That was a good week for me. Ran around all of Manhattan trying to find the special color you bought me that apparently God never meant to be replicated. Finally found a similar one, only to have it be the wrong material. You, being you, noticed right away and I had a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes you did." Addison simply smiled at the memory. She remembered how happy they were then, how in love. "You ready?"

"Apparently, I don't have a choice."

"Come on." Addison leaped off the step and snaked her arm through Derek's. As he shut Addison's door, he realized that she was being especially close to him tonight. Not in a bad way, she just hadn't been so willing to try and be close to him since she arrived, almost like she was afraid he would reject her.

**9:30 p.m.**

"Addison, what is this place?"

"Downtown Seattle. It's sort of like SoHo for Washington. Lots of shops and bakeries and restaurants."

"How have I never been down here?"

"You're a busy guy. If it wasn't for me in New York you would have never left the house. Consider me your social coordinator."

"I see. What would I do without you?"

"Be a flannel wearing, wood-chopping, trailer owning fisherman who was secluded from the world besides the hospital."

"Thanks for that." He shot her a look of faux-anger, and quickly smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"We are here."

"Where's here?"

"Where we are eating. I reserved us a special table outside on the patio."

"Alright." The hostess led them through the restaurant to the patio. People were everywhere inside, laughing, drinking, and having a good time. Outside, however, was much more docile. A soft jazz band played for the ten or so tables.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal."

"Wow, Addi, this view is phenomenal."

"Thought you'd like the ferryboats. Especially at night."

"I do. Thank you very much." Derek took his seat, amazed at the effort Addison had put forth to make him happy. He missed their meals just the two of them, out on the town. Back in New York, before everything, they had done them all the time. He didn't know why they stopped. Whatever the reason was why they found themselves out here in Seattle in the first place. Missing dinners was only a baby step in the unraveling of their marriage, an unraveling he never realized until he found Addison with Mark almost 9 months ago. The counselor never really asked the right questions to help them find the root of their problems.

The waiter arrived at their table promptly, causing Derek to bounce back to reality and lose his train of thought. He ordered their favorite wine for them to share, and they decided on their meals. Once the wine was brought, Addison was quick to propose a toast. She needed one that would speak from her heart.

"To starting over." Smiling, she brought her glass to Derek's and slowly sipped her wine. Derek didn't get the significance, but just smiled back at her. Derek felt Addison's hand reach across the table and grab his. Her fingers delicately smoothed over his, specifically his ring finger. There was still a slight mark from where his ring sat for eleven years, but still, no actual ring. Derek, realizing the significance of what she was doing, attempted to take over control. Addison didn't let him, just continued massaging the same spot as she prepared herself and organized her thoughts.

"Derek, as I mentioned before, there are some things I need to talk to you about. This isn't going to be easy, or pleasant, but I need you to let me get through them. It's important."

"Okay." Derek was extremely uneasy after Addison's ominous warning, but decided to just be there and listen, a trait he had lost before. Right now, he needed to be here for her, not with Meredith, or a patient, just with her.

"Derek, from the moment we met as interns, I knew you were my soul mate. It was a weird feeling, like I had found my other half, my better half. Until we started going out, I could never pinpoint exactly what you made me feel. That's sort of why I rejected your first, I don't know, a thousand date offers. But your relentless pursuit wore me down, and we started going out, and it took me until our fourth date, when we spent the entire night walking around the city talking that I knew. I knew you were my soul mate, and that we would spend the rest of our lives together. Every time I saw you, my heart would practically melt in my chest. It was a feeling I never experienced before with anyone, and it was truly amazing." Addison paused, thinking back to those early moments of their relationship, trying to remember that feeling. "You had this power over me, in a way. You know me; I'm very independent, stubborn, and closed of. I don't let many people in. Except you. You found your own way in. And that's how I knew."

"Addison, I…." Before Derek could finish, Addison brought her hands up to silence him.

"No interruptions." Derek nodded, and allowed her to continue speaking.

"When we got married, it was truly the best day of my life. I couldn't believe that I found someone so special, so perfect for me. As I said 'I do', I knew I was marrying my best friend." Addison paused again, as she felt so much emotion rush her heart as she thought back on that faithful day. Her hand unconsciously moved to her wedding rings as she softly twirled them around. "Before I met you, no one in my whole life had gotten so close to me; I would never let them. I was too afraid of being hurt to let them. To this day, you're the only one with control over my emotions. Patients, friends, no one can make me cry, laugh, or smile like you can. Richard pointed that out to me today. I was as surprised as you are now. But he's not wrong."

Derek didn't dare interrupt again, just deeply considered her thoughts. He never considered himself to have so much power over her. To him, she was a wall of strength. She had something every good doctor should have: compassion, but with an ability to maintain distance. He shuttered at the fact that he was the only one who could make her cry. It hurt him to realize he had ever done that to her. Sensing she wasn't done, though, Derek re-centered his attention on her once again.

"To this day, I can't really pinpoint where our marriage fell apart. I don't think we stopped loving each other. I know I still love you as much as the day I married you. On my end, that was the biggest problem. It seems like you became too comfortable. You knew I'd always be here for you, and visa versa. We forgot to really cherish what we had. The more and more you weren't around, the bigger the void inside me got. I didn't know what I could do that I wasn't already to get your attention. After a while, I was too tired to fight a losing battle anymore. Mark was there for me, but he was never you. For months he pursued me in his underhanded way. He tried to be the new you. He knew you weren't around for me and figured he could replace you. I didn't want him, I never did. But, after that last night of sitting alone, and Mark there instead of you, I guess I just gave up. Which isn't like me at all, and will always make me sick to think that I gave up on us. I always think if there was something more I could have done…" Before she could continue, Derek butted in.

"Addison, stop! I know you said not to interfere but I can't listen to you like this anymore. Any problems in our marriage were not just your fault. I was a lot to blame for what happened, also. And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you gave me so much power over your heart and I broke it and hurt you."

"I know that Derek. I do. These are just feelings I have had brewing inside me of late that I needed to get out. These last couple of weeks has put things in to perspective a lot for me. When I arrived in Seattle, I put up a strong demeanor because I couldn't stand more guilt from you than I already had. To be truthful, I was a mess. When I offered you those papers, I was not prepared for you to sign. I had lived the last eleven years of my life with you by my side. I didn't know how to be alone anymore, and I didn't want to know. When you didn't sign, you saved me. It scares me to think I was ever so fragile, but that's the truth. Now, five months later, I'm not as fragile."

"That's good." Addison simply nodded and continued.

"I know that you haven't forgotten what happened, you never will. I also know that you totally haven't forgiven me either." He went to object, but was quickly hushed. "I don't blame you. It's not something easily forgotten. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could go back and change it. However, the fact that we are here, now, together, is a testament to how much we are both trying to move on. The fact that we can get even remotely close to how we used to be is as much as I could have asked for. You're my best friend, you always will be. And my love for you is eternal. I guess it comes with the soul mate territory." Addison stopped again, preparing herself for what she was about to say. Tears began to well, and she needed to get it out. "All of that said, I think we should separate."

For the first time during her speech, she made direct eye contact with Derek. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"I'm giving you what you wanted. You're free."

"Addison! How can you just spring this on me? Do you realize how out of left field this is? Are you feeling okay?"

"Derek…"

"No, Addison. I thought we were making progress. You're the one who asked me to take you back and I did. And we have issues that we are working through."

"I know that. But Derek, I love you too much to hold you back anymore. I see the way you look at her. Its how you used to look at me."

"What does Meredith have to do with this?"

"Everything. Derek, I broke you in New York when I slept with Mark. She fixed you. I saw how you looked at her today when you got off your millionth elevator ride together."

"You were there?"

"Slinked off before you could see me. Not the point. That twinkle in your eye you had when she smiled at you and you smiled back. I'd know it anywhere."

"Addison, I chose you. I chose our marriage."

"I know. And I am more grateful than you'll ever know that you did. But Derek, you did out of obligation more than anything else."

"No!" Derek slammed his fist on the table out of anger. "Addison, I love you. Why don't you see that?"

"Derek, I know you do. But be honest with yourself. You have with Meredith what we lost a long time ago."

"I don't know what to say. I'm honestly speechless."

"I know you are. And I know this is a lot to process. But I think it's for the best. I have one more request as your wife."

"I don't know if I can handle any more confessions right now."

"You won't have to. I just want a dance."

"That much I can do." Addison stood up and extended her hand to Derek. They walked out to the dance floor and began to move to the music. Their bodies were close, with Addison's head resting on Derek's shoulder.

"So, what now?"

"I talked to Richard. I'm taking off some time from work. Let everyone adjust to the new arrangements. I'll be back in about two weeks. I'm not leaving the hospital. I'm under contract and besides, I kind of like it here. Figured I can get an apartment by the water, make it my own, you know. And then, once we all readjust, we can rebuild us."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened in the last two years of our marriage was for a reason. We lost touch with each other. As husband and wife, with all the history, I don't think we can get it back. However, as friends, I think we can. We can start from scratch, whatever it takes. All I know is that you used to consider me your best friend, and I want to get back to that place with you. It will take time, and more conversations about what happened, but again I think not having the pressure of marriage will allow us to be more open with each other and get to the root of the problem. What do you say?"

"I say yes. I say I've missed my best friend. And as long as you can handle the idea of me and Meredith, than I don't want to lose you. Not again." Addison began to softly cry once again, coming to the realization that this was really it for them as a couple. "Hey, don't cry. This will be good for us. I'm not leaving again. I want us to get back to that place where we could tell each other everything with just a look. It will happen."

"I know that. These are more tears of joy that I actually got through everything without breaking down." Derek smiled at her honesty. "And, whatever happens with Meredith, good or bad, I will be here for you. It won't be easy to see you two together, obviously. But as long as I have you near me, I can still tackle anything."

The music slowly began to drift away as the song ended. Addison and Derek just remained together, moving softly to their own beat. Derek felt Addison shift as her hand came up to his cheek. She pulled him down to her, and their lips met in a moment of passion so intense that neither one was really prepared. Addison pulled back first.

"That wasn't goodbye."

"I'd like to think not."

**Hope you all liked! Next chapter will pick up about either: a month later and have conversations of the past that need to get out if they rebuild….or three months later with them all copasetic. What do we think? Reviews are nice and you can plug your opinion! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like where it's going. If you want it to go a certain way, I love suggestions to inspire my mind when I'm bored at school. Keep them up and enjoy! Note: One month later.**

Addison's break from Seattle lasted three weeks. She returned home to New York to see family and friends and tell them about her and Derek's divorce. Telling and retelling the story was more difficult than she expected, leaving many nights filled with tears. She was only really truthful about her pain with Sav, and even then needed to be threatened to speak her heart. Like anything else, it had to be on Addison's own time. Her last night in New York, she was finally ready.

"Hang on!" Sav shouted from the kitchen upon the knocking.

"You were expecting someone?" Weiss questioned.

"No, you?"

"No." Sav made her way to the door to find her sobbing best friend in Derek's old Columbia sweatshirt. She had visibly been a mess all day. "Addi?"

"Hey." Addison responded weakly.

"Come here, what's wrong?" Sav closed the door and joined Addison on the porch steps of their brownstone.

"It wasn't supposed to be this hard." She got out between tears.

"I know, honey, I know."

"It's just…I knew I couldn't force him to be with me when his heart was somewhere else. As much as he tried to hide it, I could see it in his eyes. I didn't think anything could hurt more than that. Apparently I was wrong because right now I have never felt more alone in my whole life."

"Addison, you have to remember that what you two shared was special. And I don't mean just "good-looking marriage". I saw you two at your best. You had this connection that you could feel for miles."

"That's the worst part. We let that slip away and I don't know why. I'm almost the most scared to find out why."

"It's something you need to know to rebuild. And when you guys get back to that place, you'll know it, and more importantly, so will he."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't forget we met that Meredith girl in Seattle. She's the young opposite of you. Passive where you're aggressive, simple where you're complex in his eyes. The reason he chose her was to get away from the idea of you after Mark. But once you guys heal, that moron will come to his senses, I guarantee it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Even he isn't stupid enough to lose you again." Addison looked up, blushing.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"And don't think that you should sit on your hands and wait for him, alright? You're hot. Get out there, have some fun. I'm not saying go crazy, but at least be social. You're not technically married…live a little."

"I'll try. I better get going, my flight is early."

"You are going to be okay?" Addison stopped, pondering the question.

"Yes, I think I am. Thank you, Sav. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too. Give the ass my best will you?"

"No problem."

"And this time, try and call once and a while."

"I will, I swear."

"Alright, have a safe flight." Addison returned to her hotel room about an hour later. She spent sometime out in the city, taking in all the sights and smells. She had missed it here. It was the opposite of Seattle, but that wasn't always such a horrible thing. The temptation to stay in New York though was strong. To face Derek with another woman wasn't going to be easy by any means. Neither was fixing their relationship. However, to be truly happy, Addison knew what she had to do. She needed to get Derek back, the only way she knew how…start over.

**Seattle**

**Two Days Later**

**10:00 a.m.**

"Derek."

"Good morning Preston. How are you?"

"Good, yourself?"

"Good. Just finished up a consult on my pregnant woman with arrhythmia. So good to have Addison back. Her replacement was unbearable."

"Oh, you saw her?" Derek perked up at the sound of her name, happy she was back in Seattle. He did his best to mask any excitement he had, and continued his conversation.

"You haven't?"

"No, I was in surgery."

"She'll be at the senior staff meeting. You can see her there."

"I guess. I better check on my patient before the meeting. I'll see you there."

"Alright." Derek walked off, leaving a confused Burke in his wake. He needed to see Addison, make sure she was okay. She left in such a whirlwind that he didn't know what to do. One minute they were married, and then next he was alone in the trailer, her stuff packed up. It was depressing to know it was really over. Unlike last time, he wasn't filled with rage and anger. This time, he was overcome with sadness. The trailer felt so empty without her. Even Doc missed her. When he came in alone every night, Doc would just slink to the corner, head down. Derek couldn't help but want to do the same at times. On the flip side, things with Meredith and him were great. They got the fresh start they needed, and when he was with her, everything else went blurry. Well, almost everything…..

"What's up with Shepherd?" Bailey asked, watching Derek quickly leave Burke's side.

"Don't know. I brought up Addison and he lost control of his motor functions."

"He hasn't seen her since the separation?"

"Apparently not. She only got in last night, and since they aren't a couple anymore…"

"Oh this is going to get real interesting."

"Yes it is. And I don't even involve myself in hospital gossip. This, however, is going to be worth it."

"Dr. Burke?" Bailey asked quizzically.

"It's Christina. She's got me all 'involved' in hospital business. The interns live on it."

"Yes, they do. Raging hormonal maniacs. Oh, we better go. The Chief was adamant about being on time today."

**10:15 a.m.**

"Alright, everyone here? I want to get started I have surgery in half an hour." Dr. Webber entered the room of bustling doctors, who all grabbed a seat when they heard his voice. The doctors began to scan the room, trying to do a mental check of who was and was not present. Only one person was absent.

"Everyone except…" Before Dr. Shields from Oncology could finish, a certain missing red-head ran through the door.

"Sorry I'm late chief. Got held up with a patient."

"First day back and you can't even be on time?" Burke shouted from across the room.

"Hey, watch it or I'll stick Murphy on your pregnant arrhythmia patient." Addison shot back, with a smile. She got ooo's and ahhh's from the crowd, who started quietly laughing, knowing how awful the Mercy West replacement had been the last three weeks. Before Burke could rebut, Webber stepped in.

"That's enough. For those of you who don't know, we are re-welcoming Dr. Montgomery to our team today. Hope she enjoyed her length vacation; she won't be getting another one for a while." More laughs from the crowd could be heard.

"Thanks Chief." Addison spun in her chair to face her fellow doctors. She scanned the room very non-chalantly, getting a 'ha-ha' look from Burke and Bailey.

"You're welcome. Let's get down to business." The meeting went on as usual, and ended promptly. "Alright people, let's get to work." Everyone slowly rose from their seats. Addison went to leave first, but was stopped by Richard. "Addison! Hold on." She returned to the room and approached the chief. "I have surgery now, but meet me in my office at one. I want to catch up."

"You're the boss."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. I'll be there."

"Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Richard headed towards the pack of doctors trying to squeeze through the tiny door frame. Addison hung back to speak with Burke and Bailey, letting the rest pass before they attempted to leave.

"Never threaten me with Murphy again."

"Can't take a joke, Preston?"

"I can. I like jokes. I'm a funny person." Both ladies giggled at his stone-cold delivery. "That just wasn't funny. Only I could get two OB-GYN patients in the weeks our hospital star is away."

"Why thank you Preston. You survived without me, just barely, but you did. And now I'm back, so problem solved."

"You still owe me those two weeks back."

"Whatever you say." Burke, Bailey, and Addison all headed towards the now clear doorway. "I'll page you when I get the lab results back." Burke simply nodded and walked away, leaving just Addison and Miranda.

"Weird to be back, huh?"

"Besides the obvious, not really. I mean I truly love my job, which is good considering the rest of my life is sort of rocky right now. But it's nice to be back. New York was great, but I'm excited to adjust to a new, new life here."

"That's good. You talk to him yet?"

"No. Haven't seen him. Was he at the meeting?"

"Hid in the back."

"Good hid or bad?"

"Good for you. I think he missed you. Not really sure what to do with himself the fool he is. Perked up when you came in though."

"No kidding? Well I'm sure our paths will cross eventually."

"Why aren't you more anxious?"

"New outlook on life, I guess. I realized that I had become so comfortable in the idea of being a pair that I lost some of the independent power I always had. It's time to reclaim that."

"Well, alright then." Addison's pager beeped, interrupting their conversation.

"My labs. I better go."

"Alright. Oh, and Addison."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you Miranda." Addison shot her a slightly confused look.

"It's the mommy thing. Made me a little soft. Keep that hush though. Don't want it getting around."

"Mum's the word. I'll see you later." Addison walked away, leaving Miranda at the nurses' station.

"You can come out now." Bailey said, speaking to no one visible. Before long, Derek emerged from behind the desk.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything. What were you doing back there?"

"Chart notes."

"Bullshit. Care to try again?"

"Not particularly. How is she?"

"What did you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you were listening. What do you got?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Try asking her."

"What do I say?"

"You were married for eleven years and you don't know how to ask how she is?"

"It's different now."

"'Hey' always works as a good jumping off point."

"Thanks, thanks very much." Derek shouted as Bailey walked away, grinning. Derek just leaned his head to the wall and breathed in deeply.

**1:00 p.m.**

"Hello Patricia."

"Addison!" Patricia rose from her desk to embrace Addison. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"No news is good news. I was sorry to hear about you and Derek."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Head on in, he's been waiting."

"Thanks. Nice seeing you."

"Same here." Addison moved to the door, lightly knocking.

"Come in. Oh, Addison, great."

"Hello Richard."

"Grab a seat."

"Alright."

"So?"

"How am I?"

"Smart girl. I taught you well."

"Yeah, that and every person I have spoken to all day asked me the same thing."

"Well, it's a big change. And we all care. Now don't avoid the question." Addison took a deep breath in, surveying the room with her eyes to buy a little time.

"It's different. It's hard. I know it was my choice to let him be with her and see where his heart was, but it doesn't change the fact that I miss him. Eleven years and you grow accustom to things."

"I know, Addi. But if there is anyone who can come through this strong, it's you."

"Thanks Richard. I'm trying. Still haven't seen him though since I got back. How's he been?" Addison couldn't help but be curious.

"As far as I can tell well. Sorry I don't know more. He's Derek: hot one minute, cold the next. You should know that better than anyone."

"Oh, I do." Addison smiled slightly. "I better go. Duty calls."

"Addison, you know that if you ever need to talk…."

"I know. Thanks." Addison excused herself and re-entered the hustle and bustle of the Seattle Grace hallways. She leaned against the nearest wall to collect her thoughts, when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You're a hard person to track down."

**Okay don't kill me! My AP psych book is calling me! Kindly review and enlighten me with your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to definitely write more tonight, and will probably post tomorrow. The next chapter will have the long awaited conversation, and jump ahead a bit to get back to some Addek loving! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Reviews galore! You guys are awesome. Also, you inspired me to write a hell of a lot faster! Who really cares about AP's anyway? I'm into college. So here goes chapter 4—the long awaited Addison/Derek first conversation, post-separation. Now, they will get close in the coming chapters, but there will be road blocks. Derek's being too McDouchey currently for there not to be any. You don't just get to throw away our Addison and crawl back whenever! So like always, read, review, and be merry!**

"You're a hard person to track down." Addison's eyes remained closed, but she instantly felt her heart rate increase. She knew that voice as if it was her own. Soft, sensual, and extremely sexy.

"Unintentional, I promise."

"How are you Addison?" Addison stared at Derek, focused in on his eyes. He looked at ease. Like for the first time in a long time, there wasn't the weight of a marriage breaking apart on his shoulders. She missed those eyes, and felt reaffirmed of her decision. They might not be together now, but they will get back to that place. And then, who knows?

"I'm good Derek. How are you?"

"Good, good. You want to get some coffee? I have never been in a situation like this one but coffee feels like a good first step. Give us a chance to talk. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Derek instinctually went to move closer to Addison before remembering why she was distant. She was no longer his. His stomach dropped at the thought of her being someone else's. He didn't want to be hypocritical, as now he was with Meredith, but it didn't change the hurt he felt anymore. He was happy with Meredith. Addison was simply a friend now, and that would take some getting used to.

**Cafeteria**

**1:30 p.m.**

"So, how's McDreamy?" Christina asked.

"McWonderful. It feels like a whirlwind, you know? First his wife shows up and he rejects her, then he takes her back and rejects me, and then she rejects him because he loves me and now we are together. It's a big soap opera when you think about it."

"It makes me sick."

"Hey, you want to chill with that? It's only my happiness we are talking about."

"Sorry. You know I didn't mean that to be mean."

"I know. You're forgiven."

"So has he mentioned the whole Addison thing at all?"

"Not really. I try to hint at it but I don't get much in return. I know that she asked to separate to give him the space to be with me because it wasn't fair to give her half his heart anymore. It is an extremely valid point."

"So you don't know what there deal is?"

"No, why?"

"Because they just walked in together." Meredith's eyes shot up from her lunch and landed on her boyfriend, and his ex, walking, coffee in hand, to the nearest table. "I'm sure it's nothing. They are going to talk. I mean they were married for eleven years and work together."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Meredith's eyes remained fixed on the two regardless. She could only imagine what they were talking about.

"So…"

"So?" Addison didn't want to start. She wanted Derek to lead the conversation

"How was New York?"

"Refreshing. I had forgotten how lively and full of energy it was."

"Bit different from Washington."

"You could say that. I saw Savvy and Weiss, my family, the usual. Walked around by Columbia. Remember that bench we used to always go to on our dates."

"Right by east halls near that huge tree. How could I forget? We always managed to end up there, no matter where we started."

"I know. I spent a lot of time there while I was home, now that I think about it. I guess I sort of just ended up there all over again." There was a silence, but not awkward. It was as if both were reflecting on the memories they had. Derek was the first to speak again.

"So where do we go from here, Add?"

"I thought a lot about that to. I think that really depends on where you want to start. First off, you need to decide what you want. We agreed to work on the friends' thing before Meredith was really back in the picture. You guys are together now, really together, so it comes down to if you still want to work out our issues and get back to that point. If not…" Addison knew the 'if not' she had in mind, but was thrilled to not even need to say it as Derek interrupted her first.

"No 'if not' needed. I want to get back to that place with you Addison. It's been awhile, but if I remember correctly, you were about the best friend a person could ask for."

"How charming are you? No wonder women fawn over you."

"I try. So what's next in your master plan?"

"Our plan. This is our relationship, so it's going to require group effort and input. We obviously have some major issues to discuss, so as far as I see, the best way to go about them is one by one. We could have lunch, dinner, coffee, whatever. Just time for the two of us to get to the root of our problems. It's not going to be pleasant."

"I know that. But I agree that it's necessary. Now, just for the record, I hope everytime we see each other does not require some profession of past sins. It will be okay if we just hang out, right? I mean I know technically we are ex's, but I feel as though certain…exceptions…apply in our case. You agree?"

"I do, fully. If I remember correctly, you're kind of fun to hang out with."

"Oh, I am. Just you wait and see." Addison and Derek were both laughing when her beeping pager interrupted them.

"It's the NICU. I better go. Thanks for the coffee and maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." With that, Addison was off to tend to her patient. Derek sat their, finishing the rest of his coffee, a smile across his face.

**One Month Later**

**6:30 a.m.**

It had been about two months since Derek and Addison's split, but they hadn't been this close to one another in a long time. They had stopped taking each other for granted, and really been there to listen. Most of the sore subjects between them had been discussed as rational adults, tears shedding from time to time. However, they both came through in one piece, and were now at a place of just being close friends once again. This did come to the chagrin of Meredith. She felt as though she was losing Derek to Addison once again. She had yet to voice her concerns, but was growing rapidly impatient with the amount of time her current boyfriend was spending with his ex-wife.

"Derek?"

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"No, didn't really sleep well. Long night at the hospital."

"Yeah, I didn't hear you come in." Derek finished tying his sneaker and went to give her a proper good morning kiss. "Now that's good morning." He smiled and went to the bathroom to wash up.

"Where are you going at 6:30 in the morning?"

"It's Monday. I'm going running with Addison around the park. I must have told you."

"No, no you did. It just…slipped my mind." _God damn it! Why is he spending so much time with her. They're separated…shouldn't they be separate some of the time!_ "Okay Derek there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright." He shouted from the sink, figuring it wasn't of much importance.

"I'm not trying to sound petty or jealous, I just don't get why you spend so much of your time with her." Meredith spurted out. She wasn't sure how to say it, or how he would react. _He'll understand, right?_

"What?"

"Honey, don't overreact. It's just the last month or so you have been spending a lot of your time with her and I miss you."

"Meredith, we are trying to rebuild an entire friendship. It's not easy."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why rebuild? You left her, what's the point?"

"Is this a joke? You've heard this speech before Meredith: Addison and I were married for eleven years. Eleven birthdays, eleven thanksgivings, eleven anniversaries. That doesn't just get thrown away because I'm with you now. We were best friends before everything fell apart, and she wants to get back to that place with me. And so do I. I'd hope you understand that, but apparently not." Slamming the door to the bathroom, he shut himself in to finish getting ready.

As if almost on cue, the doorbell to Meredith's house was ringing two minutes later. Derek stormed out of the bathroom to answer it. He needed to get out of the house and away from Meredith. And he really needed to talk to Addison. She was his relief nowadays, his fresh air when he felt boxed in. It amazed him how much had changed in two months. Before he could leave the room, Meredith called out to him, causing him to cringe.

"Derek…" There was pain in her voice. He knew her intention wasn't to upset him.

"Meredith, we will talk about this calmly when I get back. I promise." Going back to the bed, he kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs. She heard the door open, and Addison step in. Meredith sneaked to the top of the stair case to listen as closely as possible. Izzie had let her in first and was now talking to her. _Traitor!_

"Dr. Montgomery! Good morning."

"Hey Izzie. And I told you to call me Addison."

"Yeah, sorry. It's sort of weird. You being my boss and all."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Where's O'Malley?"

"At Callie's."

"Ortho Callie?"

"Yeah, you know her."

"Of her. Intimidating girl if I'm thinking correctly."

"You are."

"Her and George?"

"I know." Both women laughed at the image. _Damn it, Iz. You're supposed to be on my side _was all Meredith could think. Technically, sides weren't needed: Derek was hers. But Addison was Addison, and that scared Meredith a lot.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked as he descended the stairs.

"You know that O'Malley and that ortho girl were dating?"

"Really? Isn't she sort of…tall for him?" This left all three cracking up, and a very ticked off Meredith to listen in.

"If you guys will excuse me I have to get ready. Nice talking to you Addison."

"Same here Stevens." Both watched as Izzie climbed the stairs.

"Good morning." Addison leaned in to Derek to give him a kiss on the cheek. Derek was surprised at the action, but secretly missed the feel of her lips on his skin. Clearly not an emotion he could show, he simply smiled back. "You ready?" She asked, fixing her shoe on the step.

"Yeah." Addison stood up again, allowing there eyes to meet. She was smiling, natural and meaningful. Derek had missed that relaxed smile, and was glad it was back. Meredith on the other hand was cursing silently.

"Nice hair, by the way." Addison said mockingly.

"Oh thanks. I got distracted getting ready. I'll tell you about on the way."

"Sure you can go out like that?" Addison said, walking out.

"Shut up and go will you?" Derek said over her shoulder, smiling as he shut the door. He really missed when they could just be free with each other. As they got back all the important parts of their relationship, it was no wonder it fell apart. So much was lost along the way. That was the past. All that mattered now was not losing any of those parts again.

Inside the house, there was not nearly as much happiness.

"Mer?" She almost fell down the stairs at the sound of Izzie's voice. "Were you spying on them?"

"Not exactly."

"Meredith chill. They are separated. He left her for you."

"Yeah, but they are so close now. It's just weird. I mean she kissed him."

"On the cheek. They were married for more than a decade. You're acting like she pinned him against the wall. They are friends."

"Why are you defending her? I thought she was on your shit list after the quints."

"I'm over the quints. I started to work with her more again and I'm enjoying it a lot. She's changed, more relaxed now. If you weren't so jealous maybe you'd notice that." Izzie left Meredith to ponder those words. Regardless of their validity, Meredith was still very uneasy.

**Reynolds Park**

**7:15 a.m. **

"Hang on. I need a break."

"Come on Derek. Man up."

"Hey running was whose idea? Not all of us are in tip top physical condition. Fishing only requires so much energy."

"I realize. But usually you're the one slowing down for me. What gives?"

"Lot on my mind I guess."

"Alright, spill." Addison and Derek had stopped at a bench to stretch and catch their breath.

"No Addison, it's okay." He hated talking about his girlfriend with her.

"It's about you and Meredith?" He simply nodded. That was the one topic he would rarely be open with her about. "You can talk to me about her. I've told you that before."

"I know you say that. But I also know it kills you to think of me with another woman."

"Yeah well it does. Half the time when I wake up it takes me a minute to realize why you haven't been home all night. But it's getting easier. And for the sake of our relationship, you need to be honest about your feelings. Granted I don't want the details of your sex life or anything, but the rest is okay. Now, spill."

"Fine. It's actually about you. She wanted to know why we are spending so much time together."

"She hasn't asked until now?"

"No, but I know it bothers her."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes. She should understand that just because we separated doesn't mean we still aren't going to be friends. I still love you and love spending time with you. Nothing will change that again. I won't let it. She'll just have to deal." Addison was touched by the sentiment of his words, and sat silently constructing an answer.

"That's good to hear. But put yourself in her place. It's got to be hard sharing your boyfriend with his ex-wife. Just make her realize she isn't sharing. For better or worse, you're with her. Our friendship won't affect that."

"For better or worse?"

"Hey I said I'd be supportive. I didn't say I'd jump on the 'yay my husband is dating someone again' bandwagon."

"Fair enough."

"But really. Just make it clear to her where we are, and that it won't affect your relationship." Derek nodded.

"You're right. You know you tend to do that a lot."

"Be right? Yeah I know. Some people are just lucky I guess." She smiled, lightly hitting his arm. "You ready to start up again?"

"Yep." They started their jog back to Meredith's house, Addison's words playing in his head. As much as he cared for Meredith, his ever changing relationship with Addison made things difficult. She was back to the Addison he fell in love with fifteen years ago, and the more and more time they spent mending their relationship, the harder it was for him to pretend it wasn't affecting his relationship with Meredith. Derek knew the truth: Addison at her best was someone that no guy could ever resist. Especially her soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I heart each and everyone of you! Glad you like where it's going. Now that my AP is over I can spend ALL of my time in school planning out my story. There have been boyfriend requests made, and don't worry, there was one part of my master plan. And he's going to come at the WORST time for Derek, but he'll have to deal and FIGHT for our Addison! She's too hot to stay single, and she's too strong to wait around! Amen! K, review and more ideas if you got them!**

**One Week Later**

**Hospital Conference Room**

**10:15 a.m.**

"Okay, four across, Top Gun Anthony. Five letters." Derek questioned Addison over their morning coffee. They always did the crossword puzzle together on Monday mornings before staff meetings in New York, but that, like many other things, had come to pass in the final year of their marriage. Now that they were "back", Derek would bring it along with him to their coffee dates.

"Goose." Addison said after only a moment's thought. She reached across Derek to the muffin they were sharing, her hair gliding past his face. The scent of her shampoo overtook Derek. He thought of the million mornings he had awaked to that same scent. It sent a chill down his spine and a pain to his heart. It was minor, but there.

"How the hell did you know that in like two seconds?"

"I'm smarter than you." Derek shot her a look, to which she only smiled cutely in return. "Besides, we have seen that movie a hundred times. The Anthony is Anthony Edwards, who plays Goose. You know the guy from E.R."

"Well, all hail to the queen then."

"I try. Alright my turn." Addison grabbed the paper from his hand and picked out a good one for him to do.

"Hey isn't this a group effort?"

"It's more fun to see you squirm when I give you girlie ones you can't answer."

"Thank you. I'm glad you derive pleasure from my pain. Now give it back we are finishing one together. It's been awhile since we got a whole one."

"Let me just pick out one for you." Addison said, pleading.

"Fine." Derek spat begrudgingly.

"Material girl in her own League. Seven letters." Addison tilted the paper towards her chest and smiled, knowing he would never get this one. Derek knew it too and instantly went to grab the paper from her. "Hey! You didn't even try."

"I don't want to. Now get over here." Derek out his foot behind her to chair to stop the wheel from moving and began to go at her sides, knowing she was overly ticklish there.

"Hey. Watch those hands mister. No, Derek stop, seriously…" Addison said between her fits of unbearable laughter. Before Derek could officially reclaim the paper, Richard interrupted them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite twosome. What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, Chief."

"Don't give me that Shepherd. I know your face when I catch you two doing something you're not supposed to. Do I need to punish him Addi?"

"No, he was just getting his revenge." She said, smiling up at Richard.

"Excuse me! Why is it automatically my fault? How do you know it wasn't her?"

"Oh please Derek. She was always the good one." Richard retorted. Derek looked offended, and Addison started to laugh again. "So what are you two doing in here anyway?"

"Crossword puzzle and coffee. Figured instead of being late we would just set up shop in here. Nice and quiet anyway." Addison barely got her last word out before the flood of attendings entered the room. Richard began to sort through his notes for the meeting, and Addison turned back to Derek, sipping her coffee.

"You hear that? I was the good one."

"Don't let it go to your head. By the way, what was that evil one."

"Madonna."

"Why?"

"Material Girl is her song. She was in A League of their Own, with Geena Davis." Derek still looked puzzled. "Men!"

"Told you we should do it together."

"We were always better as a team." Addison gave Derek a genuine smile, making him smile in return. Derek had always admired her smile; it lit up her entire face. She looked beautiful while doing it, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Addison adjusted herself in her seat before Richard formally began, as Derek watched her from the corner of his eye. "We can finish this later. You free for lunch?"

"Sure." Derek answered quickly, like it was a reflex. He found himself dying to be with her and cherishing it so much. It still partially evaded him how he could have let her slip away. He couldn't pin point it, and didn't know if he ever would. Regardless of why, he was going to make sure it never happen again.

"Alright, let's get started folks. Hey, quiet down will you? This is a short meeting." Snickers emerged from the crowd as they all knew what short mean in Richard's terms. "I'm serious. Only three things to talk about. One, the MRI machine is down today for repairs so we are all sharing the portable. Be nice, remember your manners, and everything should be fixed by tomorrow. Two, Dr. Simpson from Oncology is taking off next month for surgery on his leg, so we all wish him well. I'm in the process of hiring a temporary replacement so we'll get back to that. Lastly, the annual Attendings Dinner is scheduled at the Mercer in two weeks." Scoffs emanated from the crowd.

"All the Seattle hospitals send their Attendings and you will all be there proudly representing Grace. You know the drill. Just think of it this way. You get to dress up and there is an open bar." That got cheers from the crowd. "Great. Glad to know where all your heads are out. I have a conference call, that's all for today. You're excused." The doctors rose from their chairs, most grumbling about having to attend the dinner. Derek was no exception.

"Do we really have to go?" Derek whined.

"It's Richard. Of course we have to go. You know it could be fun."

"Fun? You know I hate these things. In New York they were like every other weekend. They're one thing I don't miss." Derek leaned against the nurses' station, pouting.

"Don't pout. It won't be that bad. There's an open bar. Smile for an hour, then everyone will be too trashed to remember anything. Plus, you'll have me. We can aimlessly mingle and small-talk together. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?" Addison simply shook her head no. "Then I'm in."

"Good." Addison pushed herself off the nurses' station and brought her body up to Derek's. Derek was surprised at her actions, but didn't dare move. She brought her lips to his ear, and whispered softly. "You always did look hot in a tuxedo." Addison began to walk away, a teasing grin on her face. She seemed pleased with herself because she knew that in her wake was a very heated, uncomfortable Derek. And she wasn't wrong.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Meredith's House **

**7:00 p.m.**

Tonight was the night of the Attendings Dinner. Derek, while dreading having to small-talk with people he didn't know for four hours, was excited to see Addison. While she could look beautiful with just her hair thrown up and no make-up, when she went to these events, she stole the show. Derek knew he shouldn't be excited about seeing her. He was with Meredith, and things were great. Well, they were good. I mean she was a great girl, but something wasn't there. Something was missing. He couldn't place it, but there was definitely something. He wanted to give it time. Plus, he was still conflicted about Addison. Granted they were as close as they had been in years, and every time he saw her is heart skipped a beat. However, there was a piece missing their too. That piece he knew though. That piece was fear. Fear he'd screw up what they had rebuilt. Until he felt more secure, he wasn't going to act on his drifting feelings. For now, knowing that Addison would be there as just a best friend and Meredith as a girlfriend would be enough.

"Hey! You look great sweetie." Meredith through her bag on the chair and went over to Derek. "Let me get that for you." She began to straighten his tie and brush off his shoulders. "Perfect."

"Thank you. So, am I dinner worthy?"

"I'd like to think so. I wish I could come with you."

"Me too. But you wouldn't want to. It's horribly boring. Always have been. Be glad you're just an intern working ninety hour weeks and getting no sleep."

"Thank you that helps. You get fancy clothes and parties and I get labs. Fair trade, really."

"This will be you some day. Don't worry." He walked over to Meredith and kissed her, soft at first, but she quickly drew her closer to him. After about a minute, he pulled back, adjusting his watch to see the time. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be late though."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. But I'll make it up to you."

"You better. Love you."

"I love you too." Derek said the words back, knowing he meant them. He loved her, but was he in love with her?

**The Mercer Hotel **

**7:30 p.m.**

Derek's car service arrived at the hotel promptly at 7:30. From past experience he knew having a car wouldn't be smart. He checked his coat and made his way to the ballroom. It was filled with doctors. Derek scanned for a familiar face, landing on Burke. Burke made eye contact, and went to meet Derek.

"Derek."

"Preston. How's the party going?"

"Great. It's a real rager. I wish Christina could come. Was Meredith as pissed?"

"Oh yea. She was actually jealous."

"So was Christina."

"They have no idea what they are missing." Both men smiled. "A drink?"

"Only on these nights." Both men moved towards the bar. Drinks in hand, they found a spot on the side of the room to talk.

"How is Christina otherwise? You guys going strong?"

"She's good. And yes. I had never met anyone like her before. She's fiery, ambitious, and extremely stubborn. But I love her."

"So basically she's like a hotter version of you."

"Watch it Shepherd."

"No offense intended. You are a very good looking man Burke."

"That's cute. Really. Better watch yourself or that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble."

"It already has. Many times." Derek and Burke turned to see who the new voice belonged to. It was none other than Richard.

"Is that so Chief?"

"Oh god yes. Just ask Addison."

"Where is Addison? I haven't seen her yet tonight. Have you Derek?"

"Nope." Derek attempted to remain as nonchalant about her as possible.

"I just saw her." Richard began to scan the room for red heads. They were uncommon among attendings, making his search short. "There she is, chatting it up with Davis from Mercy. She's there Neo-Natal attending."

"Wow, she looks amazing." Burke commented, clearly impressed. Derek didn't look up. He always liked seeing her up close first.

"She always does. She was made for these things." Richard chimed in. Derek couldn't help but just shake his head and smile. Richard caught Addison's eye and motioned for her to join them. She excused herself from her conversation and made her way over.

"Well, if it isn't my three favorite men." Addison arrived at their corner. Her hair was in loose curls, her make-up subtle, but perfect. Her cocktail dress was knee-length, form fitting in all the right places. She looked gorgeous.

"Addison, you look great."

"Thank you Preston."

"If you'll excuse me, I believe some mingling is in order. Richard wants me to meet the new Cardio attending from the university hospital. Derek, I'll catch up with you later. Addison, really, wow!" Lightly touching her arm, he moved past her to the rest of the room. Just Derek and she remained.

"So? What do you think? I still got it?"

"Got it doesn't even begin to describe it. You look beautiful Add." Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the cheek. It was soft, but lingering. He didn't pull back right away, simply because he didn't want to. She was too beautiful to just peck at. When he did pull back, her eyes met his. She blushed a little, making her even cuter in his eyes.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Why thank you. My tie gave me trouble. I was used to you doing it for me. I fumbled it a lot."

"Came out good to me."

"I learned from the best. So, a drink?"

"Please. I've been here way too long sober." Addison led the way, Derek following behind. He was checking her out in a big way. It was juvenile, and he knew that. But she was just too perfect not to. Addison was pulled aside by another Grace attending to meet someone before reaching the bar, shooting Derek a look over her shoulder. He continued to watch her leave. Unfortunately for him, subtlety wasn't a strength.

"You know if you're going to be so obvious you might as well video tape her." Derek was snapped out of his trance.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?"

"The Chief invited me. He knew I was fielding offers from all over and he's letting me get my feet wet. Just tempting me to stay is all."

"You are staying, aren't you?"

"Of course. Don't tell him that. Besides, that place needs me. And apparently so does your sorry ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone with half a brain could see you checking her out."

"I was not checking her out. How old are you? And if I was, what business is it of yours?"

"Were you not listening for my last speech? You can't juggle two women. It's just not fair."

"Hey! I was listening. And I made a choice. I chose Meredith."

"No, you didn't. Addison chose Meredith for you. She knew you weren't going to act, so she let you be free to test the water with Meredith and become her friend again. I don't know about you but my friends don't check me out when I walk past them."

"We are friends. And I love Meredith."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay? No snappy remarks or comebacks or pearls of wisdom."

"Only things that you need to realize on your own."

"Like?"

"On your own." With that, Bailey walked away. Derek, more than ever, really needed that drink.

**The Mercer Hotel **

**10:00 p.m.**

With the night about three-quarters of the way over and the alcohol free-flowing, dancing commenced on the floor. There was a live band that was excellent, and the attendings decided to take advantage of the opportunity and let loose. Derek, Addison, Miranda, Adele, Richard, and Preston had all eaten together, and were all watching their fellow doctors' move themselves on the dance floor.

"That's sad. Actually sad." Preston stated the obvious.

"Oh, you could do better?"

"Please, in my sleep." Miranda rose from her chair and extended her hand to him.

"Let's see it, then." Addison and Derek began laughing at Bailey's forwardness.

"Okay then. If you'll all excuse us..." Preston accepted her hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"Please, go ahead. We are right behind you." Adele chimed in.

"We are?" Richard asked, worried.

"Oh, we are." Richard, knowing how much his wife adored dancing, didn't bother putting up a fight. Only Addison and Derek remained at the table. Both looked on at their friends dancing away without a care in the world. Addison's attention was broken by a hand in her face. Derek's hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Gladly." Taking his hand in hers, they moved towards the dance floor. As they began to dance, Addison couldn't help but laugh at Derek's attempts at movement.

"You are still as bad a dancer as the day I met you. It's okay though, really." Derek didn't verbally reply, just moved to leave her on the floor alone. Before he got far, she latched on to his arm. "Get back here. I'm just teasing you. You were always a better slow dancer…" As if on cue, the upbeat song ended and was replaced by a slow one. "…anyway. Okay that was weird."

"It was. I guess the dancing gods want me to show my stuff." Addison just smiled at his attempt at being funny, and took his hand to begin dancing. The music was soft, and very sensual. Although they didn't start off this way, Derek suddenly felt Addison's presence much clearer. Their bodies were close, so much so that he could feel her hair brushing against his cheek. Closing his eyes, Derek tried to absorb as much of her as possible. Only in this moment did he realize exactly how much he missed being close to her in a physical way. Her body fit against his perfectly. They moved as one, catching the stares of much of the crowd. Most knew the gist of the story, and they all knew where everyone stood now.

Addison had changed a lot from her separation. It was a good change. The strong wall she put up when she arrived in Seattle as protection from Derek's wrath had put some off. Now, with her life in order, the wall had come down and nearly everyone was a fan of hers. She was no longer the witch of the east, but rather a brilliant and fun colleague. To see the Shepherds so close once again, though, started immediately gossiping. Derek didn't care; at this moment, all that mattered was being near Addison.

Derek only realized the song was over when he felt Addison pull away from him. He was so lost in thought that not even the clapping woke him.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd."

"Anytime." Whenever Addison would joke around with him, she always used his formal name.

"I was wrong. You do have some moves worth talking about."

"That's what I'm saying. No one ever listens though." Derek did his best to put up a friendly face, but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted the song back on. He wanted an excuse to have her close to him again. All he could think is that he shouldn't need excuses, that he wouldn't need excuses if hadn't screwed up the first time around. Watching Addison move to get her stuff from their table, the elegance and grace she carried herself with, he wanted to hit himself for being so dumb.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

"Adele! Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're still standing in the middle of the dance floor." Derek looked down and realized that in all of his deep thinking, he had yet to move his feet.

"So I am. Thanks." Slinking her arm through his, Adele led him off the dance floor.

"So how are you? We didn't get a chance to catch up tonight."

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. How's Meredith?" Derek cringed at her mention, not because of her, but because he knew how much Derek adored Addison. She too knew them at their best.

"She's good as well." Derek stuttered, unsure of the right way to answer.

"So you two are happy?"

"Yes." Derek was quick to answer, too quick he realized after. It was as if he was afraid of slipping if he didn't respond in a timely manner.

"Is that why your eyes haven't left Addie all night?" Derek stopped dead in his tracks, but was pulled along by Adele.

"Excuse me?"

"God men are all the same. Think women don't notice anything. Boy, we see everything. I'm surprised you haven't burnt a hole through her back yet." Derek just stared blankly down at her, unable to fathom how women could read him like a book.

"Between you and Bailey I might as well write out what I'm thinking and save you some trouble." Derek realized he needed defend his staring before more trouble started. "And I wasn't staring all night. She looked beautiful. Every guy was checking her out."

"You noticed that too?" Adele lightly hit Derek's arm to show she was kidding. Derek was still uneasy at the idea of other men checking out his wife. Granted, she was no longer his, but this was one case in which he was allowed to be upset as her ex.

"Adele, tell me what to do. Bailey wouldn't, but I don't know anymore. Everything's a mess."

"No it's not. You know what to do. That's why you're having so much trouble."

**Okay no throwing stones! I only ended here because I have softball practice and wanted to get this chapter up. I'm going to write more tonight and post Friday morning. Derek and Addison are so close now, but will something, or someone, get in the way? Reviews are like sugar that will keep me up all night to write so be honest and suggestions are welcome as always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously, I want to marry everyone who reviews! You guys are so awesome and thank you for the positive feedback. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! Note: This chapter picks up where the last one left off.**

"Adele, tell me what to do. Bailey wouldn't, but I don't know anymore. Everything's a mess."

"No it's not. You know what to do. That's why you're having so much trouble." By this time, Derek and Adele had reached the hotel's lobby where most everyone had congregated in wait for the valet to return. Small talk was everywhere, but all Derek could hear were Adele's words ringing in his head. He couldn't believe they could be true. Three months ago Addison was barely a blip on his radar if Meredith was around, and even then he couldn't be close with her and not feel withdrawn or angry about something. Now, he had what he thought he wanted, and more. He was with Meredith. They were happy. He wished that could be it, but it wasn't. With so much on his mind, he didn't even realize Richard standing right in front of him.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need to steal my wife back. Our car's here." Derek looked down to see their arms still intertwined.

"Of course."

"You alright, Shep? You look tired."

"I'm fine. Just a long day at the hospital." Derek wanted so badly to scream out at how not alright he was; how his being tired was totally unrelated to work; how he just wanted his feelings for Addison to remain plutonic. He wanted answers that no one would give him.

"Alright. Good night. Get some rest. We have our new attending arriving tomorrow and I want you to show him around if you can."

"Sure, Chief. Good night. Good night Adele."

"Good night, sweetie." Hugging him goodbye, she gently whispered in his ear "Just follow your heart and worry about the rest later." She winked, and followed her husband out. Derek got his coat and headed towards the car. The entire ride home, all he wanted was to talk to Addison. He told her everything, and she always knew what to do, what to say to make him feel better. Even talking about Meredith, which he knew must have killed her but she did it anyway. This, however, was asking too much. There was no way he could ask her how to make him stop loving her, and she would never tell him to abandon Meredith. She asked for the separation to give him room to sort out his feelings, because until he did, they could never be whole again. The time apart proved to in fact be the key. Addison rebuilt her inner strength and learned to relax. Taking away the stress of a marriage in shambles saved them both. Derek arrived at Meredith's before he could put any more thought into it. Creeping upstairs, he began to undress quietly. Eager to give his brain a rest, he attempted to sleep. His efforts proved to be futile, as all he could think about was Addison. What else was new?

**Seattle Grace**

**9:30 a.m.**

Derek hadn't slept all night, and it showed. Unlike his usual dreamy self, his hair was out of control and he had defined bags under his eyes. Addison spotted him leaning against the nurses' station, rubbing his temples. Grabbing the extra cup of coffee she had bought for him, she walked over to where he sat filling out charts.

"You look like hell." She placed one cup in front of him as she sat, and sipped her own.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So, what's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well. Had a lot on my mind." He sipped his coffee. "Why are you so energized?"

"Kickboxing class."

"Kickboxing class? Since when?"

"I started this morning. Kicking the crap out of a bag really gets the blood flowing. Johnson from Pediatrics asked me if I was interested in going. I thought why not try something new?"

"I always liked that about you."

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"You were always so open to new experiences. You'd try anything once just for the hell of it. It's one of the things that made me fall for you, you know." He took another sip of his coffee and smiled. Being around Addison had caused his headache to diminish significantly.

"Really? That's good to know."

"Why?"

"No reason you need to concern yourself with."

"If you say so. Hey, what time do you have?"

"9:35, why?"

"Crap. I need to go. Richard wants me to show around our new attending. He asked me last night and I blindly said yes."

"Alright. By the way, what was on your mind that kept you up all night?" Derek paused before answering her question, looking for the right way to tell her that he is pretty sure he's fallen for her again and is now too stupid to figure out why he won't just let himself.

"No reason you need to concern yourself with." He winked and headed for Richard, his heart silently aching.

**Seattle Grace**

**9:45 a.m.**

"Come in." Richard shouted to the knocking on his door.

"Hey Chief, sorry I'm late."

"No worries. Dr. Derek Shepherd I'd like you to meet our new attending of Oncology, Dr. Andrew Price." Both men extended their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Derek said.

"Same here." Andrew replied back.

"Alright Derek I pushed back our attendings' meeting until 11 today so you could give Andrew the lay of the land and then come after so he can formally be introduced."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Why not?"

"Great. See you boys soon." Both men nodded and headed for the door. As they began their tour of Seattle Grace, Derek searched his mind for a good jumping off point.

"So, where you from Andrew?"

"Originally, New York. Went to Dartmouth undergrad and then med school at Columbia."

"Really?"

"Yea, why?"

"I went to Columbia as well."

"No kidding. Where did you intern?"

"Stayed in New York. Yourself?"

"Stanford. Needed a change from New York."

"Understandable. What brings you to Seattle?"

"Honestly? Another change. I'm not some weird nomad I swear, I just enjoy changing up my scenery whenever I can. As a doctor it's difficult, but when I heard of a short stint in the northwest, I thought why not."

"Sounds good to me. Sometimes we all just need a change." Derek's mind shot back to how he was brought to Seattle. A "change" from New York, and a then-cheating Addison. It had been awhile since he had thought of her in that light, making him uneasy to say the least.

"So, what's Seattle like?"

"Definitely not New York. But it does have its appealing qualities." As if on cue, Derek could spot Addison leaving a patient's room. Her red hair made her stick out everywhere. She didn't see him, and she didn't need to. Just knowing she was close made his heart skip a beat or two.

"Dr. Shepherd." If it hadn't been for Dr. Burke's arrival, Derek would have continued to watch her go about her day.

"Dr. Burke. There is someone I would like you to meet. Dr. Andrew Price is our new Oncology attending. This is Preston Burke, head of Cardio." Both men extended their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. How do you like Seattle so far?"

"Lots of rain, but otherwise it's great. Really only seen the hospital and my hotel room, but I have high hopes."

"Well that's good. If you'll excuse me, I need to check on a patient before the meeting. Enjoy the rest of your tour Dr. Price."

"Thanks, and call me Andrew."

"Will do." Preston nodded at Derek and smiled as he headed in the other direction. Derek thought back to that day when they finally called each other by their first names.

"You seem do be doing better than before." Once again, Derek needed to be snapped out of his day dreaming, this time by Addison. She had seen Derek and Preston talking and made her way over.

"I am. The coffee was perfect."

"I do what I can."

"Oh Addie, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Andrew Pierce, the substitute Oncology attending while Wilson's on leave. Andrew, meet Addison Montgomery, head of Obstetrics and Gynecology."

"Nice to meet you Andrew."

"Yea, same here." Andrew shook her hand and smiled, but was clearly mesmerized by her beauty. Derek took note of this, but before he could dissect his interest more, his pager began to beep.

"It's the ER. Andrew, do you think you could find your way back the way we came, I need to take this."

"Why don't I finish his tour? I have time before Richard's meeting of the week and it will let Andrew flesh out the place a little more."

"Sounds good to me. And please, call me Andy."

"No problem. That okay Derek?"

"Huh, yeah. Thanks."

"Shall we?" Addison began to walk, Andy following closely behind her. They quickly fell in stride as they turned the corner, Derek silently cursing his pager for beeping and leaving them alone. Granted, he lost the right to care when he found himself obsessing over Meredith. He saw how Andrew looked at her, and regardless of circumstance, he was upset.

**Seattle Grace**

**10:30 a.m.**

"Okay Mr. Jones, your x-ray looks good, but I'd feel better if you'd stay in the hospital overnight just to be safe. I'll be back to check on you in about an hour, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Dr. O'Malley." Derek reassured his patient and headed through the door, motioning for George to follow.

"O'Malley, keep any eye on him. His scans are clean but the type of accident he was in concerns me. Any pain or blurred vision and I want to know."

"Yes sir."

"I have a meeting, but I'll be back around 12."

"Will do." With that, Derek hurried away towards the conference room, fearing Richard's wrath if he were to be late. As he arrived at the door, he could see everyone still standing and making small talk and knew he was in the clear. He walked in quietly, scanning the room for Addison and Andrew. He spotted them both sitting on the window ledge, his usual spot to sit with her. Before he could make his way over, Richard needed him.

"Good, Shepherd you're here. Where's Dr. Pierce?"

"I got paged to the ER so Addison offered to finish his tour."

"How nice of her. Will you send him up here? I want to introduce him."

"Sure." Derek maneuvered through the crowd to the ledge. "Hey."

"Hey." Addison replied first.

"How was the rest of your tour?"

"Excellent." He said, speaking to Derek but smiling at Addison. She returned the gesture. Derek was just glad he had an excuse to break them up.

"Richard wants you up front for your big unveiling."

"Sounds good. Everyone needs a good dose of embarrassment to start the day. I'll be back." Andrew pushed himself off the ledge and made his way to the front. Before Derek could react, Bailey swooped in to the vacant seat.

"Hey! I was going to sit there."

"Hey! Now I am." Bailey shot back and turned towards Addison, who couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Don't encourage her."

"She's Bailey. She doesn't need encouragement." Derek nodded and rested his shoulder against the wall by Addison. He did his best to covertly eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Who were you sitting with?"

"Andrew Pierce, substitute Oncology attending."

"Really? How'd you meet him?"

"Gave him the tour."

"He's cute." Derek's ears perked up at Bailey's remark as he waited for Addison's response.

"I know." Derek cringed.

"You think…."

"Miranda, we just met. He did ask me to lunch though." Derek cringed some more, cursing himself for taking that page.

"Lunch, huh? Interesting." Bailey gave Addison a suggestive look.

"What's so interesting about a meal between colleagues?"

"If it's just a meal, nothing. But he looks like a young George Clooney, and if I remember correctly, you are very much single." Addison paused, contemplating Bailey's very truthful statement. She had yet to date someone since the separation. She wasn't even looking. Her focus was getting herself back to a place she could be happy with, as well as her friendship with Derek. She had both of those now, so maybe it was time. Derek on the other hand wanted to shut Miranda up as soon as possible. Why would she suggest that? What did she have against him? Why did he care who Addison dated? The more and more Derek thought about it, the more questions without answers he came up with.

**Seattle Grace**

**3:30 p.m.**

Derek's day had not been memorable. His lack of sleep had caught up with him and he was struggling to stay awake. Put on top of that all the stress he had over the possibility of Addison and Andrew and he found it a miracle to still be moving.

"You still look like hell." Addison said behind Derek's shoulder as she slid around him to put away a chart. Instead of responding kindly like this morning, Derek let his anger at his state of affairs out.

"Thanks." He responded bitterly.

"Excuse me. What's with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing's with me. I'm fine." He slammed his chart closed and went to walk away. Addison's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You're not fine. Fine people don't snap at their friends. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"You tell me everything."

"Yeah, well, not this. Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to check on." Addison released her grip on his arm and watched him storm off. She didn't appreciate his attitude, especially considering she had done nothing to bring it on. Derek turned two more hallways to make sure no one was with him and plopped down on the empty gurney. Why did he just snap at Addison? It wasn't her fault. It was his for being such a moron. She would not let his go either, so now that he showed her his issue, he was going to have to talk about it.

**Attendings Locker Room**

**7:00 p.m.**

Derek's day from hell was almost over. He had done his last check of his patients, all of whom were doing fine. Meredith was on call for the night, so his plan was to head to the trailer for some peace and quiet. Being there was his escape. The water, the trees, the sky at night; everything was serene. He needed serene right now; he needed to sort out his thoughts and figure out what he wanted. Pushing through the door of the locker room with his head down and eyes closed, he could feel her there. It was amazing to him that even after everything, he always could sense her. Her back was to his as she fixed her hair, not even turning to see who entered. She too didn't need to look. She knew it was him, and with how he yelled at her before, she wasn't up for talking.

Derek made his way to his locker across from hers, trying to think of a way to break the ice. All he could come up with was hey.

"Hey."

"Hi." Addison barely acknowledged him as she sorted through her files and decided which ones to bring home.

"Look, Addi…"

"Derek, don't bother. It's not a big deal. We aren't together anymore and there is no need for you to tell me everything. You certainly didn't while we were married, why start now?" As soon as the words escaped her lips, Addison wanted them back. That had come out meaner than she expected. "Derek, I didn't mean that to…"

"No. You're right. I shut myself off from you when we were married. It was simpler to internalize and not talk about it. Talking about it required thought and contemplation, which often hurt more. It's just…" Derek took a deep breath, not really sure of what to say next.

"What? Derek you can tell me anything you know that. No judgment, no criticism, I just want to be there for you. No falling in to the same trap as last time." At this point, Addison had moved to Derek's side. He looked into her eyes and could tell she was being sincere.

"Lately I have been just feeling lost. So much has changed in these last few months and I don't know what to do."

"Anything specific that you're conflicted about." _This is your chance. Tell her how you feel. You don't need to proclaim love, but tell her…something! _

"Yes. You."

"Me?"

"Spending these last few months rebuilding our relationship has been great. Being able to get back to even being friends after all we went through, much less as close as we are is remarkable to me. After Mark, I never thought I could love you again in anyway. But for you to let me go and explore this thing with Meredith took courage. We both changed as individuals when we were together, and I'm not sure it was for the better."

"To be honest, I didn't think I could ever look at myself the same way after what I did with Mark. I never pegged myself as the cheating type, and never thought I could cheat on you. But the truth was, I was so in love with you that I lost my ability to stand alone. That's really why I fell so hard when you stopped noticing me. These last few months have been the best of my life. Not because I was without you, but because I was able to show myself I could be alone and not crumble." Derek watched her speak. He took in everything she said. It killed him to think he broke her, or dared to drive her to another man.

"Addison, I'm sorry I…broke you."

"Hey! You did not break me. I'm not a glass vase. It wasn't your fault I lost myself in our marriage. It was mine. But that's in the past. I have a whole new outlook on life. Our separation allowed me to start over, and I couldn't be happier with where I am now. Work is great, I'm making lots of new friends, and I have you."

"Well then I'm happy for you. Independence suits you well."

"Thank you. Come here." Extending her arms, she hugged Derek firmly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he wanted nothing more than to pull back and look her in the eyes, and kiss her with all the love for her he had. Her whole speech about rebuilding and independence took him back to the Addison he knew in med school; the one he fell in love with fifteen years ago.

"What would I do without you Addi?"

"You'll never have to worry about that." Kissing him on the cheek, she stepped back over to the bench and grabbed her things.

"You free for a drink? Meredith's on call and I was going to go sulk at the trailer, but I suddenly find my mood has improved.

"Tonight I can't. Rain check?"

"Sure." Derek watched Addison leave the door stop swinging behind Addison before changing. Their talk had put a lot in perspective for him. He loved Addison, but was he in love with her again? Was his love enough to sustain a marriage? The answers to his questions were out there. He just needed to put himself in a place to find them out. The only problem, which Derek overlooked is would he be in time to win her back?

**It's only a mini cliffhanger so you all can't get as mad! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. I'm currently writing the next one and will get it up as soon as possible! Review, review, review: they make me happy and will inspire faster writing  As always, suggestions/criticism are welcome so give me what you got!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the newest chapter. More Andrew/Addison interacting because I like her with someone other than Derek for a little bit. Shows more of her ability to live without him. There will also be more Mer/Der because she's not a total moron and will notice something's up (like her bf pining for another lady). Reviewers are cool so be cool and review!**

**P.S. Thanks to Addy4ever for catching my mistake—I changed the name of the new attending about a quarter of the way through the chapter from Price to Pierce and didn't realize! Sorry about that everyone. Okay no more rambling…enjoy!**

**One Week Later **

The past week had been good for Derek. He had taken a step back from his patients and attended a Neurosurgery conference in Washington for the weekend. Getting away from everything causing him distress and just having some time to himself had proven vital for his well-being. He returned to Seattle Sunday night refreshed, and ready to repair the holes in his life. He needed to begin with Meredith. She picked him up from the airport and they enjoyed a relatively silent ride home. When they reached the house, Meredith turned off the ignition, but neither person moved.

"Derek, we need to talk."

"I agree. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Getting out of the car, Derek felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew what he needed to do, but he hated himself for doing this to her again. They walked down the street, a light drizzle falling upon them.

"I know what you're going to say." Meredith finally broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" Derek stopped walking, puzzled as to how she could know.

"Derek, I'm not blind. A lot has changed these last few weeks. You have changed." Derek didn't know how to respond because he knew she was right.

"I know."

"I thought this would be easier. First time around everything seemed so perfect."

"Meredith, none of this is your fault. When I came to Seattle, I was broken. I caught Addison with Mark and just turned around and drove across the country. I was broken, and you fixed me. When I met you, I was pretending Addison didn't exist in my mind. You helped me forget her. And at that time, it's what I needed most. You literally saved me. And then I broke you in the process. And for that I will always be sorry. You need to know that wasn't my intention."

"I do. It doesn't make it better, but I do know that now. There's something I need to know though."

"Of course."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Meredith…"

"No. I need to know."

"On some level, yes. I don't think I could ever give all of myself to you, and that's not because of anything you did. The truth of the matter is that Addison will always have a part of me no one else can touch."

"God that's romantic." She giggled through her falling tears.

"I try." Derek extended his arms to embrace her as her tears started to flow more freely. "I never meant to hurt you Meredith. I need you to know that."

"I do." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Slowly bringing her lips to his, she kissed him. It was brief, but meaningful. It was her version of goodbye. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea."

**Seattle Grace**

**10:00 a.m.**

Derek strolled through the halls of Seattle Grace with ease. He felt a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when he was able to be honest with Meredith. He could never love her unconditionally. He fell for her when he was broken. She was his band-aid. They were polar opposites, Addison and Meredith, which is probably why he chose her. But take out of the equation his anger towards Addison, and replace it with their friendship and Meredith and him didn't stand a chance. His heart belonged to Addison forever. Just as hers did to him. If she gave him the chance, he would make it his mission to prove that to her everyday. Heading to the attendings locker room to change for surgery, he almost got smacked in the face by the door. Jumping back quickly to let the other person exit, he was happily surprised at who it was. He couldn't hide his happiness, and was glad he didn't need to anymore.

"Hello."

"Derek!" Her face lit up as she practically dove in to his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Derek saw it as a good sign that she was glad to see him.

"How was your week off? You do as I suggested?"

"Yes. Lots of personal reflection. I felt very Buddhist, but it definitely helped."

"I'm glad. I really want to catch up but I have surgery literally now. How about lunch?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. Are you sure you were only gone a week?"

"Almost positive. Why?" He asked, smiling.

"No reason. Just missed you." Addison turned on her heels and headed for the O.R.

"I missed you too." Derek whispered to himself as he watched her leave. He checked his watch. He had about four hours to figure out how to tell her about Meredith, and more importantly, why it ended. Little did Derek know what had changed with Addison while he was away.

**Cafeteria**

**1:00 p.m.**

Addison sat reading the paper, sipping her water bottle as she waited for Derek. He left her a note about an emergency surgery, and said he'd meet her around 1:15. Enthralled in the style section, she jumped at a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Andrew! Hi. It's okay, don't worry about it. What's going on?"

"Nothing exciting. I saw you sitting alone and just wanted to say hi."

"Aren't you sweet?"

"And I brought you this." From behind his back, he pulled out a rose.

"Thank you. What's this for?"

"Nothing special. I had a great time at dinner and was thinking of you this morning. There's a great flower shop in my hotel, so…."

"I love it."

"Are you meeting someone or just relaxing?"

"I'm waiting for Derek. He just got back from his week off and we were going to catch up."

"Say no more." Andrew began to rise from his chair. Before he got far, Addison extended her arm to stop him.

"Wait. You busy tonight?"

"I think I could schedule you in. What did you have in mind?"

"Ever been to Joe's across the street?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see. Meet me there at eight."

"Alright. See you then." Bending down slightly, he kissed her gently on the cheek and walked out. Addison blushed, appreciating the gesture greatly. Seeing Derek walk in, she moved the rose off the table. For whatever reason, she didn't feel like centering their conversation on her love life. Things with Andrew were very new. They had gone on a few dates. He was an amazing man. That had shown through in the limited time they knew each other. And while Derek talked to her about Meredith, she didn't feel she was ready to do the same. She and Derek finally had something substantial, and throwing a new man into the mix seemed too dangerous.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Derek said breathless.

"Please, don't worry about it. I got to finish off the style section so I'm happy. Grab a chair, catch your breath. Why did you run here?"

"I didn't know how long we'd have off so I thought best to get hear speedily." He flashed his McDreamy smile at her, and she couldn't help but blush again. Something about that smile always got him. "There's actually something I need to tell you. I want you to hear it from me and not the hospital grapevine first."

"Okay, shoot."

"I ended it with Meredith last night." Addison face literally dropped. Those were not the words she expected to hear.

"Wow. Really? I thought things were going well."

"They weren't going badly, they just weren't moving forward. Whatever I thought I felt for her wasn't there this time around. I think it's because we are friends." Addison look puzzled, so he elaborated. "It's nothing you did. It's just I finally realized, after all this time, that she was a band-aid. You said it yourself: she was the anti-Addison at a time when I wasn't very fond of you." Addison leaned back in her chair. "And don't take that the wrong way. Those feelings are long gone. It was just after everything I needed a change. And I need someone who would love me unconditionally. And she did. She didn't know my past and my family and about New York, so she was perfect. But I realized I could never feel for her what I felt for you."

"I'm speechless."

"I thought you would be."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm moving back to the trailer. I've missed it out there. My own little escape I guess."

"That's one thing about us I don't miss. That stupid trailer."

"Oh you know you loved it."

"Please. If I didn't care as much about you as I did, one look at that trailer would have kept me in New York." Derek smiled at the sentiment in her words. He never really noticed the tremendous effort she out forth to help save their marriage, and mentally kicked himself for being such a moron.

"I'm honored you'd sacrifice your wardrobe for me."

"I won't do it for many people so you should be honored."

"So, any big developments in Seattle while I was gone?" Now was her chance to tell him about Andrew. Granted there wasn't much to tell since there dates were countable on one hand, but he'd still want to know. On the other hand, she they weren't together. Her love life was her business, and if she was going to check with Derek on potential mates, she'd never date anyone. For now, this was her secret to keep.

"Not that I can think of."

**Joe's**

**8:30 p.m.**

Derek and Burke walked in to the overly crowded bar neighboring Seattle Grace. There was a big Seahawks game on, and seemingly every seat was taken. Both men had their attention caught by women. Christina was in the corner with her fellow interns, and Addison's hair in a booth across the room made his heart jump. Burke went his way, and Derek began to cross the bar. He put his stuff down and placed an order with Joe. Removing his coat, he peaked over his shoulder at her again. Her back was to her, but he knew that hair anywhere.

"Dr. Shepherd! Long time no see." Derek was snapped out of his trance by Andrew.

"Dr. Pierce. How are you?" Derek extended his hand. "And please call me Derek."

"Andrew. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. Better after my drink."

"I know right. Oh great. Thanks Joe." Andrew said.

"Sure thing." Joe replied.

"I better get these back. Good seeing you." Andrew said, picking up the drinks.

"Same here." Derek replied. He followed Andrew, curious as to who Andrew would be with. The answer was not one he wanted. Andrew sat down next to Addison, and not in a colleague manner. They were on the same side of the booth, bodies extremely close. She sipped her Manhattan as he took a swig of his beer. He went to tell her something, but over the noise, had to whisper it in her ear. His arm moved to rest behind her and allow him closer access to her. She laughed softly at whatever he had said, and it took a lot of will power for him to not stomp over to their booth and start screaming.

Derek had told her all about Meredith, and she couldn't mention that she was seeing the new attending? And how dare he get so close to her. They knew each other like a week, and suddenly he's all over her. Real classy. Derek spun in his chair and faced the bar, downing his scotch as quickly as possible. Any good mood he had found himself vaporized at the sight of his wife with another man. More than anger, Derek felt his heart break a little at seeing her move on. He was too late. All he knew now was that a lot of alcohol seemed like a great idea.

**Seattle Grace**

**10:00 a.m.**

All the alcohol that seemed like a great idea last night had now caught up to Derek. He was massively hung over and cursing himself for being so stupid. He had done a complete 180 since yesterday. Where then he was refreshed and happy he now found himself bitter and pissed off. Did he even have a reason to be? Addison and him weren't together. Hell he just ended a three month relationship with his mistress. But, in Derek's current state, he couldn't see the dimensions of the situation from her point of view, which would prove to be very costly. Derek finished his coffee and went to throw it out and grab some Tylenol from his locker. As he trashed his cup, he could hear Addison. More specifically, her laugh. She turned the corner, and Andrew was with her. They were chatting about something Derek couldn't make out from his slightly stalkerish spot by the garbage.

Addison paused to check out a chart at the nurses' station. Andy stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. His body was close to hers. She put the chart down and turned to face him. She leaned on the desk, and he was leaning into her. He looked as if he was about to kiss her, but was interrupted by his pager. Derek was thankful, Andy was clearly not.

"Do you need to get that?"

"I really wish I didn't." He looked down at her and smiled suggestively. She delicately touched his face, as a reassurance that she wouldn't hold it against him.

"I'll see you later?"

"Count on it." Andy began to walk away, but quickly turned back. "Screw it I have as least two minutes. And we are going to make them count." Andy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the locker room which they recently exited. Those were the two longest minutes of Derek's life, as he waited for Andrew to leave before moving. Once the coast was clear, he went to confront Addison. He didn't know what he was going to say. All he knew now was that he was angry and betrayed. And he was going to let her know. He shoved the door open and walked through.

"God damn it." Addison spun around to see who was in such a hurry. "Derek, what the hell was that for?"

"I think you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Were you ever going to tell me or just see how long it took for me to guess it on my own."

"What?" Addison was still extremely lost.

"I saw you two at Joe's last night, and then just now." Derek looked hurt, and Addison could see it. She looked down, trying to find the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry Derek. I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

"Really? You didn't? Then why didn't you say something."

"You just got back yesterday. I didn't think it was appropriate to throw it at you like that."

"I told you about Meredith yesterday. I even asked if there was anything new with you."

"And I said nothing I felt like talking about. And that's the truth. You chose to tell me about Meredith. I chose not to talk to you about Andy."

"Why? Are you ashamed or something?" Addison's was getting more and more pissed off with every exchange. She was in no way ashamed of being with Andy; he was a great guy who wanted to be with her.

"I didn't realize I needed your approval to see someone."

"I never said you did." Derek could feel his anger rising, but refused to back down. "A little warning would have been nice though."

"Oh really? Warning? How about finding you and Meredith in the lobby when I arrived in Seattle. Great warning on that one."

"Don't even go there. Completely different situation. And if you're going to open that door, I didn't see a sign on my door telling me that my wife would be screwing my best friend when I got home that night in New York."

"Oh you had PLENTY of warning Derek." Addison was nearly shouting now. "I tried to get you to notice me, acknowledge you knew I was still breathing for months. Nothing worked. All you could see was your work." Derek was taken aback by Addison's statement. It was nothing he didn't know: they had pretty much beaten the whole "absence" deal to death on their road to recovery. As true as her words were, at this point Derek couldn't hear them. His rage overpowered his common sense.

"Have you slept with him?" Derek regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He especially regretted them after he saw her reaction. She was looking at him with such disgust in her eyes he wanted to hit himself. He was shocked she hadn't done it for him first. Slamming her locker closed, she walked past him without a word. Derek knew he needed to do something before she walked out. "Addi, wait I'm…" She paused at the door, taking a deep breath before speaking again. She wouldn't even look at him.

"If you even have to ask me that question, then you don't deserve an answer."

**Two updates in one night because I made you guys wait longer than I promised. Hope they were enjoyable. Review on both and tell me if you like the direction its headed. Addek love will return down the road, but I'm very nervous for the finale so to flesh out an alternate story line if McDouchey does take Meredith back is making me feel better. In the end, he's meant to be with her! We all know it! Okay goodnight. Review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I'm speechless with TV Derek, I decided to bring back the fic Derek we all know and love and who isn't the world's biggest ass for ripping Addison, and Meredith, to shreds. So here's the update. Enjoy, review, and get your minds going because if we need to fill two plus months of no Grey's, we are going to need a lot of HAPPY ADDEK people! P.S. All of you awesome Addek writers please do not give up hope. The whole point of our writings is to fix what Shonda and crew do wrong in our opinions. That doesn't need to change! You are all too talented to be shunned by some Mer/Ders. And plus, Shonda admits to loving Kate Walsh and keeping Addison around so have the fuel you further! **

Derek had prepared for this night for a while. He bought all the "supplies" and kept them in his office refrigerator. He had Bailey confirm she was spending the night in. He had Stevens make sure all her patients were covered to the fullest extent possible and that, barring any bizarre emergencies, Addison wouldn't get called in. This was step 1, a crucial step that had to go to according to plan. He had a lot of ground to make up, both on the friend level and otherwise. It was his turn to fight for her the way she spent months trying to do for him. All exterior distractions were gone: Mark, Meredith, and even Andrew. It was down to just them, Addison and Derek. It shouldn't be hard for them to have a "date", as he liked to call it. They went on hundreds. But that feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned off the car and gathered his bags took him back to their first date.

After much persuasion, and slight begging, Addison had agreed to step outside her "no dating co-workers" rule and allow Derek to buy her dinner. As he walked the city streets to pick her up, his stomach did somersaults. In all of his begging, he never thought she'd say yes. But she did. She gave him a shot, and he wasn't going to blow it. Now, on her door step fifteen years later, he had earned another shot. No man should get to be as lucky as him to have a woman like Addison give him a second chance. She hadn't given it to him yet, and if she didn't, he wouldn't be shocked. He had broken her, numerous times. However, after the whirlwind year they had shared, he knew that the only woman for him was her. He had never been surer in his whole life. If she would trust him again, he would make it his promise so never hurt her again. _Here goes nothing. _

"Hold on." Addison shouted from a back room. Her voice was faint, but she was there. He could hear her footsteps as she got closer. With each one, his stomach dropped a little more. He felt like he was twenty-five again, back in the city, waiting for her to come that first time. He remembered the night vividly. She was wearing jeans and a green sweater that off set her hair beautifully. It was down and straight. Her make-up was subtle and she wore only her mother's necklace around her neck. She took Derek's breath away then, and coming to the door tonight, with a t-shirt and old scrub bottoms, her hair down straight once again to her shoulders, no make-up, no jewelry, she did it to him all over again.

"Hey." Derek couldn't manage any other words

"Hi." She replied, clearly shocked he was at her door. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was slightly cold, making Derek cringe.

"I came to see you. See how you were doing."

"How do you think?"

"Not well. And that's why I'm here. You shouldn't be alone. I left you alone too many times in New York when you needed me to be there for you, and I plan to begin rectifying for that tonight."

"Derek…."

"Stop right there. I know your going to say 'you're fine', because you don't want to let your emotions out. Or you'll say that 'I'm a jerk' and you'd be right because I was. While all of that may be true, I'm in a resilient mood and you're emotionally damaged so I think I'd win a stand-off." At this, he finally got her beautiful smile to come out.

"What's in the bags?"

"I wasn't sure how bad the situation was so I came fully prepared. Can I come in?" Derek popped the question, unsure if his charming was adequate for entry. Addison took a deep breath in, and stepped back from the door. Derek silently thanked god, and entered.

"So what do you got for me?"

"Well…first off I have a huge thing of Ben and Jerry's because I know it's your favorite. If that doesn't fit your mood I have an equally large bottle of tequila. And, to top it off, I brought your favorite romantic comedy and romantic dramatic movies." Addison laughed to herself at how over the top Derek had gone. It was endearing, and it made her almost tear a little bit, for it showed how much he could care about her.

"Why such a variety?"

"I didn't quite know how serious you were with him and how mad you were at me, so I wanted to cover the spectrum."

"How resourceful of you."

"I try. You eat dinner yet?"

"Good, I also have your favorite pizza arriving in about five minutes."

"How were you so sure I'd even let you in?"

"I wasn't at all. But I figured if you didn't, I would have a snack for the ride home." Derek flashed his classic McDreamy smile at her as she moved to smack him in the arm and answer the door. "I guess they are early."

"It looks that way." As she moved past him, she reached into his butt pocket on his jeans and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey! Watch those hands." Addison rolled her eyes and went to pay the pizza man. She shut the door and tossed him back his wallet.

"Pizza smells great. The kid was very happy."

"Why?"

"You just gave him a _very _generous tip."

"How generous?"

"You're a brain surgeon. I think you can manage." Grabbing plates and cups, Addison began to set up the table in her television room for eating. Derek brought over the pizza and drinks and sat down next to her. The opening credits began to roll as they both dug in. Feeling as though he should say something about the lingering tension between them, Derek took a deep breath and swallowed hard. There was a lot that needed to be discussed between them. A lot had been said out of anger, but that didn't make it invalid. Addison could sense Derek tightening up out of nervousness, and intervened before he could.

"I know what you're going to say." Addison blurted out.

"How?" Derek turned to her, unsure of how to react. Addison simply looked back and rolled her eyes slightly. She always knew how he was feeling when there relationship was going well.

"I know we have a lot to talk about. I said some things that to you that I never thought I would. Not because they weren't true, but because…"

"You didn't know how I'd react." Derek finished her sentence.

"Yes. Me being as mad at you as I was just opened the gates. Derek, separating from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. As much as I wanted to ignore the truth and pretend like everything was okay and we were going to work it out, all the pretending wore me down. I was terrified of losing you, and thought if we continued on this path, your infatuation with Meredith would overpower any love you had for me. More than anything, I just wanted you back. To do that, I had to let you go."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Addison. I know I've said this before but it was never my intention to hurt you. At first, after Mark, I wanted revenge in some way. But Meredith, back then, wasn't revenge. I fell for her, well, the idea of her as you put it. There was just so much unfinished business when you arrived. I was so shell-shocked when I came out here after New York that I could barely live. When I and she started, it was like a whirlwind. In my mind, never knowing where our relationship would have gone was too much for me. The thing is, me and her were never meant to be the way you and I are meant to be." Addison took his hand lovingly and moved her fingers up and down his.

"How very hallmark of you?"

"Way to kill the mood. I'm trying to be all sensitive and honest and actually talk to you and you have to go and do that." He pulled his hand back from hers to show he was upset.

"I'm sorry. I've had a painfully emotional day and I would very much like to relax and enjoy a movie with my friend, as long as he approves."

"He does. Come here." Slinking his arm over her shoulder, he pulled her towards him. Her head rested on his shoulder as the movie began. He could smell her recently washed hair. It smelled the same as always, and brought him back to countless nights they spent in bed together reading, watching TV, or just relaxing in the same position. He could feel they were back to that spot of at least friendship. But when she said movie with 'my friend', it stung his pride. He knew now, more than ever, that he couldn't just be her friend. Tonight was only step one. If he expected to woo her back, he still had a ways to go.

**The Next Morning**

**Seattle Grace**

Derek and Addison departed ways late last night after a couple of movies, lots of food, and surprisingly little tequila. They talked a lot, and not just about their issues, but how much had changed in their lives. Derek went home beat tired, but happy with how phase one had gone. When he saw her approach him from the corner of his eye, he knew she felt the same.

"Good morning." Derek began.

"Good Morning. You have time for coffee?"

"Uh, sure. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Come on." Derek shut his chart and followed Addison to the elevator. They reached the cafeteria and got their coffee. As Derek went towards the tables, he was surprised to see Addison not following him.

"Did you plan on drinking this standing up?"

"No. But I want to take you somewhere."

"Alright." Pushing the chair back in, he caught up with Addison. They re-entered the elevator and she pushed the button for the roof. "The roof? That's where we are going?"

"Problem?"

"No, it's just you hate heights."

"I know that." Addison stepped off bravely and walked to the west side of the roof. It had the clearest view of the city and the water.

"So then why here?"

"When I first moved out here, I didn't plan on staying. I was called for a case, and as you know, was convinced you would never speak to me again. So I figured one case, and done. Things didn't go as expected, and as I spent more and more time here, I missed New York like I would miss my arm. You may have not signed the papers but we certainly weren't together again. I didn't know anyone really, and without you to fall back on, I became home sick. One day, after a particularly long and tiring surgery, I just needed to get away. I ran to the elevator and hit the first button I could reach. It brought me here. I was so dazed I just walked out. I took in as much air as possible. When I finally calmed down, I looked around. It was night time, and I swore if I closed my eyes and thought Manhattan thoughts, I would be back there. At times, I would have sworn I was. So, I made it a habit to return. I always could clear my head up here and not feel as alone as I did amongst the crowded hospital. I know it's bizarre…"

"It's not." Derek was quick to stop her before she could say anything else.

"I hadn't been up here for a while. Only when our friendship was back on the rocks did I return. I had always meant to bring you up here; I just never found the time. Today seemed like a good enough day so, here we are."

"It's not bad. I never thought to come up here before. The view is amazing."

"I know." Sipping her coffee, Addison looked up at Derek, whose eyes were fixated on the incoming ferry boat. "Derek, last night was….well let's just say I really needed that."

"No thanks necessary. I just hope you can forgive me for being such an ass of late."

"I'm used to it, but apology accepted."

"Thanks. And granted, I don't know how serious you and Andrew got, but when I saw you guys part ways yesterday, I knew you'd need a pick me up. It was really a two for one deal."

"Two for one?"

"I got to apologize for once again jeopardizing our friendship, and take the first step in being the killer friend we both know I am."

"Two for one." Addison said.

"Two for one." Derek repeated his original words, and smiled back at her.

**Seattle Grace**

**11:30 a.m.**

Derek sat in the gallery of OR 2, watching Addison operate. He always loved watching her work. She moved with such grace and confidence that it always made him proud to be her husband, especially when others were there commenting on her skill. While he repaired people's brains on a daily basis, he always thought it to be a miracle that Addison helped to bring new lives in to the world. Today's surgery was no different. She as performing a c-section, and when those babies' first tears rang through the OR, Derek could see Addison's face light up, as it always did. As she did a last check on mother and daughter, Addison moved towards the exit, glancing up at the gallery for the first time. Seeing Derek both surprised her, and made her happy. It had been a long time since he watched any of her surgeries. She motioned for him to meet her in the on-call room, but he was already halfway there. It was time for phase two.

"Nice work Dr. Montgomery."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd. So what brings you, a hot shot neurosurgeon, in to watch a boring old c-section?"

"It's not boring. It's amazing. You do very nice work."

"Thanks, I'd like to think so. And the babies don't complain so I'm all good." Addison smiled at him before turning her attention to the sink to wash up. "So what really brings you down here?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Are you free?"

"Yes."

"Well then tonight is a barbeque at the trailer."

"A barbeque? At the trailer? Okay, Derek, don't take this the wrong way, but were you not married to me for eleven years? I shrieked when you brought a trout into the trailer. Why can't we have dinner at a restaurant like normal people?"

"I figured you react this way. So I am ready to persuade you. Hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Excellent." Derek held the door for Addison as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"So, persuasion. Let's hear what you got for me?"

"It's really quite simple. For one, you know you miss the trailer. You may complain about it and think it cramps your style and severely limits your wardrobe, but you know you have missed it." Addison didn't confirm or deny his words.

"Go on."

"Number two. We used to always picnic in Central Park. You loved that, and this is practically the same thing, just with a few more bugs. Number three, Doc misses you."

"He does?"

"When you first left, he mutilated my pillows. Not your side, just mine. And he was staying with Meredith and me at the house, but when I moved back to the trailer with him, he reverted to sad Doc. He mopes around and won't leave your side of the bed. I think he's heartbroken."

"How can I say no to that?"

"That was sort of the point, Addie."

"Point taken. I'm in. What time should I be there?"

"I'm done early today so I'll go set everything up to your liking. Whenever you get off is fine."

"Alright. Now is there a reason this had to be a barbeque and not just dinner?"

"You'll see tonight." Derek moved ahead of Addison to stop the elevator. They both entered, and all Derek could think about was the night to come. Everything had to go perfectly. Any more screw ups and he could risk losing her forever. As he went over the plan more and more in his head, glancing occasionally in Addison's direction as they rode up, all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and show her then and there how much he loved her. He had lost that right once when he neglected her, and he wasn't about to do it again.

**Okay hope you all liked. Keep the faith alive! While some Addek writers have taken a step back, I feel it is best to trudge on through and write through my anger at Shonda. I will re-iterate my earlier note that she did confirm Addison is here to stay because Kate Walsh is just that awesome! Obviously! Review kindly and tell me if you like where this is headed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter of Starting Over a.k.a. my obsession! Without it I wouldn't get through school. Hope you enjoy and as always, review, review, review so I know if it's going in a good direction.**

**Derek's Trailer**

**8:00 pm. **

Derek had been home since 7 preparing for the barbeque. He fired up the grill, prepared the food, and began to cook so that it would be perfect for Addison's arrival. As he sat, beer in hand and Doc at his feet, Derek patted himself on the back. Everything was on the right track for the first time in a long time. He silently prayed it would remain this way. When he saw headlights approaching, he knew they would. Doc perked up at the lights, checking out their visitor. As Addison shut off her ignition and stepped out, Derek barely had time to release Doc's leash before he was at her feet, tail wagging. He hadn't seen him that happy in a while. It must be some owner/dog mental bond.

"Told you he missed you." Derek shouted, not moving from his chair.

"Apparently you weren't exaggerating." Addison shouted back, her focus very much on the dog in front of her. She knelt down to get closer to him, and he brought his nose to hers. She giggled like a child, her smile as wide as possible. Derek simply observed her with him and waited for his turn. After a couple more good belly rubs, Addison ceased her petting and walked towards Derek.

"Do I finally get a hello?"

"What can I say? He's cuter." Addison bent down to kiss Derek on the cheek before going inside to grab a drink. Unbeknownst to Addison, that kiss had sent chills up and down Derek's spine. Unbeknownst to Derek, it had done the same thing to Addison, hers much more unexpected. Derek had admitted his renewed feelings for Addison, at least to himself. Addison, on the other hand, was in a steady stage of denial, mostly out of fear of being hurt again. Being that close to him, though, was more to handle than she expected. He smelled the same. She always adored his after shave.

"Cuter? Really?" Derek said, looking at Doc inquisitively.

"Oh, it's not even close." Addison shut the screen and went to sit next to Derek. "I mean look at the face." As if Doc knew Addison was talking about him, he moved to place his head on her lap. "See? Such a good boy! How he could have ever ripped up your pillows is beyond me. He's too good for that."

"Yea, well my credit card receipt would disagree."

"Why didn't you use my old ones?"

"I'm used to four. I haven't slept with just two since before we started living together."

"Really?" Addison seemed surprised at Derek's announcement.

"Yep. It felt wrong, so I bought new ones. The salesperson was extremely helpful, and I think at the end he was hitting on me." Addison nearly spit out her beer from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god! That is amazing."

"Glad you think so."

"I'm sorry, but Derek, put what you just said into a perspective that is not your own and tell me that it's not hilarious." Derek thought for a moment, and threw Addison his classic smile to convey his agreement.

"The food smells great by the way. What are we having?"

"Trout." Addison's face dropped. "Or steak. I forget now."

"Derek Shepherd, I would actually kill you. After last time, even you had to have learned."

"I did. The two _steaks_ should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Good."

"Good." Derek and Addison both faced forward, sipping their beers and looking out on the land in front of them.

"I forgot how pretty it was." Addison said after a long sigh, her eyes transfixed on the trees.

"I didn't." Addison smiled quickly at him and threw her attention back at the woods. Derek's however, remained fixed on the object of _his_ words: Addison.

**Derek's Trailer**

**10:00 pm. **

"Derek, I must say, that was delicious." Addison said, gently touching her stomach. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Excuse me? I have always been the good cook. You're the one that burns toast."

"Whatever. I make up for it in other areas. And you knew that I couldn't cook from the start. It was your risk to marry me."

"Oh you mean that time you almost burned down my kitchen when you left the toast in and it smoked? It's a hard memory to forget. Want to know why?"

"Smoke inhalation?"

"It was the first time I knew I was in love with you." Addison stopped playing with her napkin and met his gaze. "You were trying to surprise me by making me breakfast. I had felt you get up. I watched you get dressed and go to the kitchen and turn on the toaster. I must have dozed off again because all I remember next is jumping up at the smell of smoke. I ran to throw on something and see what had happened. And then I saw you, jumping up to try and shut off the alarm. Your hair was visible through all the smoke, and I had never seen you look so flustered. I reached up and turned it off and took you into my arms because you looked like you were going to cry. You didn't. You started hysterically laughing instead. You apologized, and wrapped your arms around my waist. And I knew that I loved you." Derek sighed at the memory, grabbing the plates as he stood up.

"How do you remember all that?" Addison was visibly touched by the memory, thinking of it fondly. She was almost more touched that he could remember it so well. She certainly did.

"I don't know. Whenever I make toast, I think of that day. I guess that's why." Derek pushed off the table and headed inside. Addison watched him go. After every thing that happened, she had wrongly assumed he had just forgotten to care. That for some reason their love wasn't enough to hold his interest anymore. Memories like that that he freely shared with her changed her opinion.

"Alright, you ready for part two of our evening?"

"Part two?"

"You knew there had to be a reason I insisted on having you come all the way out here. There is some place special I want to take you." Derek extended his hand towards Addison, who was still sitting on the picnic bench.

"Okay." She took his hand and they walked away from the trailer, Doc in tow. After about a half a mile, they reached a clearing that overlooked a forest below. You could see uninhibited for miles.

"Derek, it's breathtaking." She released her hand from his and touched her chest, walking forwards to get a better view.

"I knew you'd like it."

"How did you find it?"

"On one of my walks with Doc. We were scoping out the land and ended up here."

"It's absolutely stunning."

"Come here." Derek motioned towards himself, laying the blanket flat on the grassy field. He laid down first and waited. Addison made her way over and sat next to him. "Good. Now lie back and look up." Addison did as she was told, remaining propped up on her elbows, and looked up. The sky, like the view, once again took her breath away.

"You can see literally every star in the sky." Addison said, awed.

"Newspaper said it was supposed to be one of the clearest nights of the year tonight. Figured it would be a good time to bring you out here."

"You were right. I love it. Thank you Derek."

"Your welcome. And I know you don't like being to close to nature, but you can actually lie down. It's a very soft blanket." Derek said, rubbing his hand across it.

"Maybe I'm comfortable like this. But, this was all your idea, so if you insist…." Addison began to lie back, only to shoot back up seconds after. "Ow!" Derek shot up with concern.

"What happened?"

"I hit a freaking rock. This is why I don't do nature."

"Only you." He said shaking his head, and getting a slap from Addison, who was nursing her head with the other hand. "Let me move it for you."

"Why thank you." Derek moved the blanket back, and went to grab the rock. He was surprised at the resistance. Looking closer, he saw the rock was embedded in the ground. "Uh, it's stuck."

"So why don't we move the blanket like four feet that way?"

"Or, you could just lay on me."

"Derek…"

"What? You always used to do it."

"That was different."

"Why?" To be honest, Addison couldn't come up with one good reason. Even when they were just friends and would study together, she would plop her head on his lap as they shared a medical textbook. Granted they always had that _connection _couples feel from the start, but nonetheless, friends are friends. Now should be no different.

"Be glad I have a massive headache or I would actually force you to move."

"I know." Derek said with a smile, laying down first. Addison followed, laying her head was on his chest. She could feel him breathe in and out softly. It was soothing. The smell of her hair traveled to his nose. He had missed being close to her so much it hurt. And now that he was getting close, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. But for now, he knew he couldn't.

"Where's Doc?"

"Over there."

"He shouldn't be alone." Addison propped herself up for a second to get his attention. "Come here boy!" Addison motioned to herself, and Doc readily acknowledged her. As she lay on Derek's stomach, Doc's head laid on hers.

"No wonder he missed you so much."

"Yeah well. I spoiled him."

Both Addison and Derek laid in silence, each lost in the stars above. Without realizing, Derek had begun to run his fingers through her hair like he always used to. Addison didn't say anything, one, because it felt so good, and two, she had missed little things like this that they used to do together. There was no more awkwardness. They were finally able to enjoy each others company, free of concern about other interests. Addison shut her eyes momentarily, basking in the feel of Derek's hands. Without warning, Doc shot up and ran in circles.

"Whoa, boy. What's wrong?" Addison asked as both she and Derek rose from the blanket.

"He can sense it." Derek felt a drop hit his head, and knew what was coming.

"Sense what?" Before Derek could answer, a strong crack of thunder broke through the silence of their location.

"That! We better get back before it starts to…" Before Derek could get the words out, the skies opened upon them. Putting the blanket over their heads both started running towards the trailer. After about two minutes, they had made it back.

"Well, that was fun." Addison said, running her hands through her damp hair. "Nice way to end the evening."

"Let me get you a towel." Derek moved towards the bathroom to grab a towel.

"Thanks."

"Here you go. Are you really soaked? Would you like a sweatshirt or something?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though. I could go for some coffee though."

"Coming right up." Derek moved towards the kitchen to put up the coffee. Once it was set, he went towards his bedroom. "I'm going to change. You sort of hogged the blanket out there."

"Hey Mr. Wilderness man, this should be like your happy place. Rain is part of nature. Plus this sweater was not cheap and rain isn't exactly great for it."

"You're such a girl, you know that?"

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a seat at his kitchen table. Derek went to his dresser to grab a new shirt, throwing the old one on the floor at his feet. Addison peered around to see him: she had forgotten how good he looked without a shirt on. He had a very muscular upper body, which she always found attractive. Derek could feel her eyes on him, and turned around to face her once he was dressed again.

"You're such a guy. You can not leave a soaking wet shirt on the floor in a ball or it will never dry. Did I teach you nothing?" Addison went to grab his shirt and lay it out to dry; mostly she was just happy to have avoided the conversation of her staring. After hanging it up, she retook her seat at the table as Derek prepared her coffee.

"Milk, two sugars."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Smiling, Derek grabbed the other chair and sat down. Taking the towel from behind him, he dried his hair as best as possible. Addison sipped her coffee and watched him. Spending time just the two of them, each of them single again, changed her view of their relationship. No longer was there something clearly blocking them from attempting a relationship again. No more Meredith, no more Andy, and no more discussion of Mark. It was just them. Lost in thought, she didn't realize Derek's hand waving to get her attention.

"Addison?"

"What?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little lost in thought I guess."

"I know that smile. What were you so lost in thought about?"

"What do you mean you know my smile?"

"Depending on what, or who, you are thinking about, you have different smiles."

"Do I? Alright then, what do _you _think I was thinking about?" Addison questioned.

"Me." Derek replied.

"You?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. After fifteen years, I know your assortment of facial expressions like they were my own. You get a certain look in your eyes. Its hard to describe, but if you can see it, you'll know it. Your brother first pointed it out to me when I got the "protective big brother speech". He said you had a special twinkle, I think was the word he used, when you talked about me. That was the first time I noticed it." Derek made firm eye contact with Addison. It wasn't a serious topic of discussion, but he wanted to make sure she knew how much it meant to him when her brother first advised him of "the look".

"How come you never pointed this out to me before?"

"Probably because I didn't want you to stop looking at me in such an honorable way." Derek quickly regretted those words, seeing their selfishness and irony. It was never her who stopped seeing, it was him. The one thing he feared most for himself he did to her. He never meant to, but he did.

"I never did." Derek looked up, sort of shocked. "Derek, after everything we have been through together, for us to come out like this is impressive. We are both stubborn and difficult and crazy, but it works for us. Granted, when you were pining for Meredith, I didn't want to see you in that way, but I still did. I still did because I still loved you, and I knew the kind of person you could be. I'll never know why you stopped noticing me, but the reason why I went to such drastic lengths to get your attention back was because of how I felt."

"Addison, you need to know something. Every day I wish I could go back. I wish I could go back and figure out the exact moment where my work became more important than my wife. I don't know why it happened, but it did. That doesn't make up for it, I know, but I needed you to know that."

"I know. And I do." Addison could see the pain Derek felt, how much he truly wanted her to believe him. She did, but it was still hard to think that she ever fell below the pedestal he clearly had her own since day one.

"Really?"

"Yes. Derek, look at me." Addison knew how Derek felt. Guilt was a strong emotion, sometimes stronger than one person alone could handle. She had had to go through her guilt alone, and wasn't going to let him do the same. Time alone had shown her than she needed to be the bigger person. "I'm serious. Look at me. We both made mistakes. We are moving past them, together."

Addison moved to where he was now standing by the sink and took his hands in hers. There bodies were close, nearly touching. Derek relished the feel of her hands touching his. Any contact with her made his heart jump. Now more than ever, Derek knew he was in love with Addison. She was his soul mate. She knew him better than anyone else. Being around her made him a better person. She always knew what to say, what to do to make things right.

As they stood close, both still wet from the rain, Derek couldn't turn off his feelings anymore. Meeting her eyes with his own, and seeing her smile, he knew it was right. As he moved his hand up her arm to her face, they could both feel what was coming. Addison didn't pull away, or even flinch at his touch. She sunk into it, closing her eyes and remembering the feeling of his hands all over her. It had been so long since they had been, and she wanted them to be so badly. The tension was palpable. Before more could happen, a loud thunder bolt cracked through the sky, and without warning, shut off the power to the trailer.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Derek broke the silence brought on by the darkness. Addison had jumped slightly at the noise and the moment was gone.

"I guess it was. Do you have a flashlight? It's eerie out here with no lights."

"Hold on. It's in one of these drawers and now I really wish I knew which one for sure." Derek began maneuvering through each one to find it.

"At least it's a very small space." Addison couldn't help but take a stab at the trailer she adored so.

"I was waiting for that one. Oh, I got it. There we go." Turning it on, he shined it right in Addison's eyes.

"Easy there! What time is it?"

"11."

"I better get going."

"Early surgery?" Addison didn't actually have a surgery, but needed a reason to leave. She needed time to process the nights events before anything happened, because once it did, there was no turning back. Derek was like her kryptonite: too close without warning and she had no hope. His hold over emotions was too strong. So she lied.

"Yes." She could see the change in Derek's face, clearly sad she couldn't stay. She smiled internally; glad he was back in her court. She had power, at least for now. She walked towards the door to grab her coat. He followed, helping her.

"Drive safe."

"I will. Goodnight." Addison leaned in to kiss Derek on the cheek, partially as a thank you, partially to make him crazy. It did, and Derek cursed the thunder for ruining his moment. He watched her car pull out, and watched until the lights were gone. But the night wasn't a total bust. They came close, really close. And she wanted it too. He could feel it. When she kissed him goodnight, it was definitely for a reason. He knew she thought she had power.

That was the great dichotomy of their relationship. They went back and forth with each other, vying for strength. She usually won, being Addison, but Derek knew her weaknesses. If he wanted to win her back, he was going to turn on the charm. The past was the past. His plan had worked: they were back. He had her heart. She had his. It was time for a new chapter in their lives. Tomorrow would rock her world, for sure.

**Done! This chapter only took me so long because I played around a lot with how I wanted the night to end. I wanted them to resolve the past for now, and get it ready for Addek loving in the next chapter! I need to throw them a bone and let them be happy. They still have issues, they always will. Next chapter will be a breather, with lighter dialogue. It's in my head so get ready! Review if you're kind to me and please tell me where YOU think it should go because I want to please all. It's a goal of mine in life!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My weekend present to all of you…a new chapter! Hope you continue to enjoy and thank you to all who review! You guys kick ass! And for all who care, the DVD set comes out September 12th according to the podcast, so whose hoping for those deleted scenes of "too much Addek chemistry"? I certainly am! **

**Seattle Grace**

**8:30 a.m. **

Addison had a long night. Her mind was all over the place. After a nearly sleepless night, she had broken down her emotions into categories. On the one hand, she wanted to ravish Derek in the hallway and make up for all of their lost time on every surface of the hospital. Preventing her from that was an equally strong fear of falling into the same trap as last time. Yes he apologized, but that doesn't change the fact that he, in essence, got bored of her. He neglected her the first time around, and it nearly killed her. To allow herself to fall for him again would be a big risk. But he genuinely seemed different this time. He was still the Derek she fell in love with. This time, however, he was conscious of his error, and he didn't make the same mistake twice.

Rolling over for the last time, Addison reached across her night stand to shut off her alarm clock. Extending her arms across her whole bed, she realized how much she missed waking up next to him everyday. Even when he was asleep like a log, just knowing he was there made her feel better, safer. Knowing her, and him, so well, Addison got ready for the day with a game plan of her own. Derek was pursuing her all over again, just like when they were interns. He loved the chase, evident by his relationship with Meredith. But with her, it would be different. She knew his moves, his tricks for getting her, and she was going to counter them. She was going to make him work for her. Hell, she earned the right to see him make the effort. If he "survived", that would be all the proof she'd need.

**Seattle Grace**

**10:30 a.m.**

Addison started her day, ironically enough, with an early surgery. A woman collapsed at a local mall and needed an emergency c-section. Despite minor bumps in the road, baby and mother both came out well. Post-surgery, Addison headed to the cafeteria for coffee before her meeting. She was pleasantly surprised to find Dr. Bailey already online.

"Good morning, Miranda." Addison said, coming up behind Dr. Bailey to get coffee.

"Addison. You seem rather chipper this morning." Miranda replied, clearly surprised at Addison's general good mood so early in the morning.

"I am. Started off my day with a great surgery, mom and son are both doing well."

"Yeah, right. We all get this smiley over successful surgeries. Try again." Miranda replied, perceptive as always.

"Well, I had an amazing night with Derek last night. Now don't freak out, I know you don't like him as boyfriend material…"

"Damn straight I don't. Look Dr. Shepherd is a damn fine neurosurgeon, but his track record with women, specifically _my _women, is less than desirable."

"I know that. That is why I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"A plan. And it involves you, because I know he comes to you for advice. We all do."

"Yeah, well. Someone's got to hold it together. So what does this plan involve?"

"Well, things lately between us have been good. Like surprisingly well. It's eerily similar to fifteen years ago when we first fell in love. I know that history always repeats itself, but Derek's not like that. Last night, I could feel the connection. We almost kissed, and knowing him, he will try and seal the deal today, if you know what I mean."

"Far more than I ever wanted to, but go on." Miranda cringed at the image in her mind.

"Not like that. We have been apart for months now; he doesn't just get free entry. But he will try other things."

"Men."

"I know. But he's different about it. Subtle, seductive almost. It worked the first time around, but not this time. This time, he will be working for it."

"I feel like this is going to get ugly."

"Oh, it very well might. We both don't lose well."

**Conference Room**

**11:00 a.m.**

Addison and Bailey made their way down to the conference room together, Addison recapping her evening from start to finish. They grabbed adjacent seats and continued talking.

"He did all of that?"

"Shocking, huh?"

"I didn't know McDreamy could be an actual romantic. I figured all he had going for him was the eyes."

"His romantic side was one of the first things to go when we fell apart. When we were dating, he always kept me guessing with where we'd go. Even simple things like our path on a walk in the city after. Then, he just stopped." Addison looked at the ground, moving her hands up and down her cup.

"Addison, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean you spent six months trying to get him back, only to watch him fawn for another woman. Then you did what no one else could: you rebuilt yourself. Without him. You became the woman you had a reputation for being as a doctor. Strong, smart, self-confident, and tough. Can you risk that all again?" Addison looked up at Miranda. She was right on all counts. Leaning back in her chair, she caught a glimpse of Derek walking in the room. He scanned the room quickly, catching Preston's wave. Nodding, he moved towards him. Addison watched him go out of the corner of her eye. As he sat down, he scanned the room once more, pausing when his eyes met hers. He smiled, and she reciprocated.

"Yes, I can. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"You know that feeling you get when you look into someone's eyes and the whole world around you melts away and you feel totally secure and not self-conscious? As corny as it is, that's how I feel when I see Derek. I tried denying it, I did. I was scared. But when I'm with him, it just feels right. I've missed him more than I wanted to admit, and there are residual areas of tension. Like anything else, they will be worked out."

"God, you are in love. It's like high school all over again."

"Scary isn't it?"

"Very, especially from you."

"What? I can't be romantic?"

"I didn't say that. You just don't strike me as the type to be so love crazed like my horny interns."

"Only Derek does this to me. He has this control over me that I can't take away. I've tried."

The meeting began shortly after. All eyes were on Richard, but Addison caught the occasional glance Derek through in her direction. She could feel his eyes on her, but when she would look to meet his, he'd turn away slightly. She knew those eyes, though. Just the way her smile gave her away, his eyes did the same. And those eyes during that meeting were clearly full of lust.

Richard had barely finished talking before Derek was out of his chair. He made his way to where the two women were sitting, prepared to lay on the charm.

"Good morning ladies."

"Dr. Shepherd. In a hurry?" Miranda asked, fully knowing why he was over here.

"No, not at all. Just hoping to talk to Addison for a minute. Is that alright?" Derek asked. a slight tone of superiority in his voice.

"Of course. Don't let me get in the way. Addison I'll see you for lunch. Have a good day Dr. Shepherd." Miranda strolled to the door, throwing a look Addison's way before she full exited, expecting full details at lunch. He waited until the room cleared completely before turning his attention back to Addison.

"So, what's up?" Addison asked casually, not wanting to come across to anxious.

"Well…" Derek paused, to sit at the table's edge, arms folded across his chest. He had spent all meeting deciding on what to say. Unfortunately, every time she glanced his way he lost his thoughts to much dirtier things. "I wanted you to know how much Doc enjoyed seeing you."

"He did? How do you know?"

"He was much nicer to me this morning. When I asked him to get off of your side of the bed he obliged. I think he wants me to bring you back so he's sucking up."

"Is that so? Stay nice to me any maybe I'll return and make your life easy."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it. They say a woman scorned is bad, try a dog." Addison laughed at his joke, and Derek saw his moment.

"He wasn't the only one who enjoyed seeing you, just for the record." Derek made eye contact and held it. He had missed being close with her so much it hurt, but he didn't want to push to hard to fast. He needed to gauge her responses. What he really needed was to throw her on the table and make out with her feverishly, but he chose to go with the former.

"Derek, last night was great. It was perfect. I don't remember you being such a romantic."

"Back then, I just didn't have to use it. I was charming enough without any extras."

"Oh yes, and plenty cocky to boot. Glad to see you haven't lost either quality." Addison moved towards him slightly

"Why thank you. Now, if I'm not mistaken, our perfect evening ended sort of abruptly, don't you think?" Derek asked, with clear ulterior motives in mind.

"I think the thunder knocking out all the power would count as abrupt."

"We could finish it tonight, say around seven?" Derek could smell Addison's perfume from his seat. It was his favorite one that she wore, and she knew it. He always complimented it whenever she wore it. And today, she wore it for a reason. Derek could see it in her body language. She was trying to get his attention, and it was working.

"Tonight, I can't. I'm having dinner with Adele."

"What are you doing now?" Derek's voice was not much above a whisper. His hands gripped tight around his elbows as he tried to keep them to himself. It was difficult, because Addison was moving closer and closer to him.

"I have to check on a patient. Newborn of about an hour."

"I'm sure it can wait a little bit. We could get coffee, go to the roof, and finish our "chat" from last night."

"Find me later and maybe we will." Addison rose from her chair and headed for the door. She could see the disappointment on Derek's face. The bait was there, and he caught it like a starving fish. She sent the signal out that she was ready too, but he was going to have to work for it. Derek was more than ready for the challenge. He knew her little act was choreographed. He would find her later, and he would finish that "chat".

**Seattle Grace**

**2:30 p.m.**

Addison hadn't seen much of Derek after their discussion in the conference room. In her mind, that meant only one thing: he had a plan too. He would never succumb to begging, or admit to needing her, so thus, he must have had a plan of his own to get her. Her thoughts were confirmed when she went to check on her c-section from earlier, and saw flowers waiting for her.

"Dr. Montgomery, some handsome doctor dropped these off for you."

"Really? What did he look like?"

"5'11", brown hair, similar to Russell Crowe, and these amazing blue eyes. Are you two involved?"

"You could say that. It's extremely complicated."

"Say no more."

"So how are you feeling? Any pain or nausea?"

"I'm fine. More importantly, what does the note say? I have been dying of curiosity since he dropped them off."

"Let's find out." Addison carefully pulled out the car from the bouquet of flowers and opened it. Inside, she found a short message in Derek's distinct, chicken scratch handwriting. All it said was "Remember the Fourth…Love D."Addison handed her patient the card, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Is this code or something?"

"You could say that." Addison knew what the card meant. It was a hint to where she could find him when she was done with her patient. The memory was the part that was supposed to get her. And it did. "Do you need anything Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Go find him!" Addison nodded, and walked out, making a beeline for the elevators. Hitting the button several times, Addison waited for it to arrive. When it did, the doors opened on Derek, smiling, his weight on the back railing. He was clearly impressed with himself.

"You like the flowers?"

"Very much. My patient thought you were cute by the way."

"Did she? Interesting…" Derek said, reaching around Addison to the button that would close the elevator.

"She especially liked the card. _Remember the fourth_. It's clever."

"Don't tell me you forgot. I mean that was plenty memorable to me."

"Oh, no no no. How could I forget that? It was a beautiful Fourth of July in New York. We were both in our third years and had been together almost two years. We were on call, and there was a massive accident. Patients everywhere. One of those real adrenaline pumping days; never a second to breathe." Addison moved closer and closer with each sentence.

"After our last patients, we both ended up in the same elevator. I had been so mad at you that morning for something that I can't…."

"I didn't like your friend Tracy." Derek stated, clearly following each part of the story Addison told.

"That was it. She came to visit from California and you didn't get along with her and I was so frustrated with you for being insensitive."

"She was extremely…" Addison raised her finger to Derek's lips to stop him from talking. She had a story to tell and she was going to finish it.

"But when you stepped into that elevator with me, my body needed you like it needed air. I slammed the emergency button and practically threw you into the wall. We did it right there in the elevator." Addison had placed her arms on either side of Derek on the railing behind him. He listened intently to her soft voice retelling the story, as he relived it in his mind. It was a very big turn on, as it had been a decade before. She kept her body torturously close on purpose.

"That was a good memory to pick. Why that one?"

"It doesn't get much better than angry sex in an elevator."

"I see." Addison brought her mouth to the side of Derek's face. He could feel her breath on the side his cheek. She brought her lips as close as possible to his ear, and whispered "I'm glad it was so memorable." Addison went to back away from him and hit a floor button, but felt Derek's arm come up to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Why not? I think story time is over."

"Addie, come on now. Didn't that memory do anything for you in _other _ways?"

"Oh it did. What's your point?" With that, the doors opened, and Addison stepped out. Derek was still leaning in the same position he started in. She looked back and winked at him as the doors shut. She was proud of herself for holding out, but thinking back to that day made her want history to repeat itself right then and there. But, she knew it couldn't, not yet at least. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she returned to work. Derek rode for a few more floors to calm himself, and brought his brain back to the drawing board for a new plan.

**Seattle Grace**

**9:00 a.m.**

Addison came to the hospital with renewed spirits the next morning. Her dinner with Adele had been extremely relaxing. She got in a nice long bubble bath afterwards, and went to bed feeling great. Plus, her day of torturing Derek had gone perfectly. He spent the rest of the day post-elevator looking like someone hit him in the stomach. It was a mix of frustration, both sexually and otherwise, due to her holding out. She knew in her heart it would be worth it, because she wanted him just as much. When the time was right, though, it would be perfection.

"Good morning, Debbie."

"Dr. Montgomery. You seem like you're in a good mood."

"I am."

"Well it's about to get better. Dr. Shepherd dropped this off for you earlier." Debbie reached out to hand Addison the card.

"He did?" Addison extended her hand to take it from her. "Did he say anything?"

"No, just to give it to you as soon as you came in." She chose to leave out the part about him begging her to page him as soon as she saw Addison walk in. Debbie herself wasn't a romantic, but Derek gave her the eyes, and she agreed to help him out.

"Thank you." Addison began to walk off, note in hand.

"Dr. Montgomery! He did say to open it here, before you go to your office. I'm not sure why?"

"Alright." Addison reset her bag down on the counter and carefully opened the card. Inside, a small picture of Addison and Derek was taped down. It was one of her favorites: they had gone to their house in the Hamptons with Sav and Weiss, and another couple who they were friends with for the weekend. Addison was lying in Derek's lap on their porch, her hands on his knees, his on her stomach. He was leaning down to kiss her on the cheek when Sav took the picture. Below the picture, Derek had written: _It is pictures like these that remind me why I fell in love with you in the first place. Get ready for a new start, because today is going to be one of your most memorable ever. P.S. Look up. _

Addison felt her eyes welling up with tears, and did as the note said to. Derek was their, leaning over the railing. He had a serious look on his face: he wanted her to know how much he meant what he wrote. When he saw her reaction, he knew she believed him. His beeper went off, and he pulled it from his waist. Recognizing it as an emergency, he pushed himself off the railing, smiled at Addison, and walked away. Addison watched him go. Looking back down at the note, she was overcome with joy, and very excited to find out what Derek had in mind for the most memorable day ever.

**Seattle Grace**

**11:45 a.m. **

Addison returned to her office for a conference call with New York. One of her former patients was back in the hospital and requested adamantly for her doctors to call Addison. Reaching her office, Addison picked up the case file faxed over from the hospital and began to skim it over. Only when she reached for a pen did Addie notice the newest gift. Sitting on the corner of her desk was a box, shallow but wide. Lying on top was her next note: _You couldn't think they'd all be sappy and cliché did you? _Addison laughed at the note, removing the box's top to find an assortment of candy inside. Skittles, M & M's, Raisinets, etc. At first, Addison was confused. But, as she rummaged through the box's contents, she found a movie stub taped to the bottom. It was to the first movie they ever saw together on a date.

"Dr. Montgomery? I have Beth Wharton's test results for you."

"Come in." Addison shouted, her focus still on the box.

"It doesn't look good. I think she may be toxemic."

"May I?"

"Of course." Izzie handed the file to Addison, glancing over to the box of candy sitting on her desk. "I agree with your assessment. Give me ten minutes to take a conference call from New York and then we can brief our patient?"

"Okay." Izzie headed for the door before curiosity got the best of her, and she turned around.

"Something else you need, Izzie?"

"I'm not one to pry Dr. Montgomery, but what's with all the candy?"

"It's from Derek. Come here." Addison motioned towards herself. "Have a seat. Check out the bottom."

"Sleepless in Seattle?"

"That was the movie we saw on our third date. I loved Meg Ryan and after lots of begging, he agreed to come with me. It was packed, so I got our seats and he got snacks. I was really bad at making decisions and couldn't decide on one thing to eat. I must have run through all their choices and eventually I just walked away and told him to pick. He came back in as the previews rolled with a huge box in front of him. He had bought everything I mentioned. All of the things are in that box."

"Wow! That is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard."

"I know. That's what I thought. When he handed it to me, I was shocked. At first I thought he was insane for wasting so much money."

"What did he say back?"

"If it makes you happy, then it's worth it."

"Seriously?" Izzie looked awed at Derek's romanticism.

"Seriously."

"Wow! No wonder you married him."

"I know." Addison said, a very girly smile plastered across her face.

"So why did he give you this today then?"

"Let's just say we are in a little competition at the moment." Before Addison could delve into more details her phone rang. "I need to take this. I'll meet you in Beth's room in ten?"

"Okay." Izzie stood up from her seat and headed for the door. As she closed it, Izzie watched Addison flip through the box, smiling with each different bag she looked at. It had been awhile since she'd seen her mentor look that happy.

**Seattle Grace**

**6:00 p.m.**

Addison's day had only gotten better with each passing hour. Derek had showered her with presents. In her locker she found balloons, like the ones he bought for her in central park one afternoon. At lunch, he had given Miranda a box of her favorite chocolates. Her afternoon surgical case had a little doctor teddy bear, identical to the one she had given him to adorn his first office as an attending. But, through all the chaos, she was yet to see Derek since this morning. She was dying to see him, to thank him for everything he did. It was days like these that she couldn't imagine not being with him.

"You're like a love sick school girl, you know that?"

"Miranda! You don't think it's a little romantic?"

"I do. But you've been walking around all day like the captain of the football team asked you to "study" with him. I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Because when girls look like you do today, they lose their rationality. Don't get me wrong: I'd just as quickly get swept off my feet as the next girl, and I don't mean to take you off the cloud nine your so clearly on, but every day can't be like this." As much as Addison wanted to ignore her friend and keep herself in the fairytale land Derek had given her, Miranda was right. Every day couldn't be like this. For so long, her life had felt like a fairytale. Derek was her prince charming, and after a while, that went away and they fell apart. What would be different this time?

"You're right. I know that. And, Miranda, I'm going to be honest: I can't go through this again. If we do get back together and I lose him again, I'm not going to survive. And I hate that feeling. I hate to think that someone has such control over me. But Derek does, always has, and always will. It's terrifying."

"I know. Not to be devil's advocate, but that's love. Love is giving yourself whole-heartedly to another and trusting them to protect you."

"Now who's the romantic? Tucker teach that to you?"

"Hey. I am a girl. I may be the Nazi, but I am a girl. Besides, it is true. You just need to decide if you can trust McDreamy not to break your heart again."

"You really know how to burst someone's happy bubble."

"It's a gift."

"Well, take it back. I want to go back to lovesick school girl. It was fun."

"Oh, you will. I'd check out your office if I were you."

"My office? Why?"

"This one you're seeing for yourself. Have a good night." A knowing look in her eye, Miranda left Addison outside her office door. Addison watched her go, thoroughly confused as to what Miranda knew that she didn't. Her answer was inside. Turning the knob, Addison walked in to find a beautiful cocktail dress draped over her desk. It instantly took her breath away. As she got closer, she could see a note lying on top, once again in Derek's penmanship. _Be outside at 9, love D. _Addison read the note twice, and quickly tossed it aside to marvel over her dress. It was stunning. She couldn't wait to try it on, and finally see Derek's end game. Whatever it was couldn't get better than the day she had already experienced. At least that's what she thought.

**I thought it would be a good/mean place to end right before our favorite little couple reunites! It should be awesome. Reviews are nice, and I plan on writing more tonight so look for an update hopefully by tomorrow night. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to the fun! Read, enjoy, review if you'd like, and tune in for more coming soon. **

Once they were both inside, Derek turned and locked the door. Addison had already made her way to the island of her kitchen to set down her bag and shawl. Taking off her shoes, she threw them aside and made her away over to where Derek stood. Sliding her hands under his jacket and around his waist, she captured his lips with hers. He responded immediately, bringing his hands to her sides. They continued to kiss, hands exploring areas they hadn't been for a while now. Derek shrugged out of his jacket and let it drop to the floor. Running his hands down her hips, he rested them on her legs and lifted her up. Addison pulled back momentarily, giggling.

"Derek! What are you doing?"

"No talking."

"Derek, put me down! I am too heavy for you to lift."

"Oh please. Give me a break. It's like lifting a feather. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"That would be your bedroom." Derek maneuvered through the apartment and set Addison down on the floor outside her bedroom. He opened the door for her. Adorning her bed were two dozen red roses. Addison's eyes lit up as she went over to her bed.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Derek simply smiled back, leaning against the door frame to observe from a far. She opened the card, read it to herself, and smiled.

"A little presumptuous weren't we?"

"What?" Derek asked, trying to sound innocent.

"How did you know I'd even invite you in, much less to my bedroom?"

"After the elevator, I could see it in your eyes. It was killing you to walk away from me." Derek stood up right and started towards her. "I took a shot. Worse came to worse, you got two dozen roses and a very inappropriate note. Now that I'm here, it's only mildly inappropriate."

"I see your reasoning. And the card is a nice touch. Why don't we see what we can do about that?" Grabbing Derek by the shirt, Addison pulled him towards her. There lips met once again, tongues tangling with each other. Addison began to take Derek's shirt out from his pants. She started unbuttoning it as he worked the zipper on her dress. He kicked off his shoes as he lifted her on to the bed. They separated only for him to remove his pants. He was instantly back on top of her, massaging her neck with his lips. She tasted the same, felt the same beneath him. He couldn't imagine a world without her.

As lips moved further south, she could here her soft moaning of approval. It was a sound Derek had missed, and one that he wanted to hear more of. He could feel her fingers in his hair. As much as she loved what he was doing, more than anything she wanted him close to her. She brought her hands down to his arms and allowed her lips to reconnect to his. Addison decided to take over, rolling Derek over and getting on top. She ran her hands up and down his chest, her mouth trailing kisses down his jaw line. She reached right behind his earlobe, her favorite place to tease him, and began to softly nibble at it.

Derek, after gaining back enough attention to focus with Addison teasing him so, worked his hands to her bra, effortlessly unsnapping it. He rolled her back over, reconnecting his lips and hers. He had dreamt about this night ever since he ended things with Meredith. His heart, his body, and his soul all belonged with Addison. There was no place in the world he would rather have been.

**Addison's Bedroom**

**4:30 a.m.**

Derek awoke to tree branches banging at the window. Slightly disoriented, he felt across the bed and was surprised to find it empty. He glanced around the room, his vision still shaky. He couldn't fathom where Addison could have gone. When his eyes landed at the window, he could see her beautiful red hair reflecting the glow of the moonlight.

"Addison?"

"Hey. It was just the tree banging against the window. Go back to bed." She whispered softly.

"Why are you up? It's 4:30 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. Don't worry about me, you get back to sleep."

"Nice try. Get over here." Derek motioned to himself, and knowing his protective nature, Addison didn't put up a fight. Instead, she took one last lingering glance at the sky, and returned to Derek. Sliding under covers, she quickly felt safe as Derek pressed his body to hers and draped an arm around her waist. She took his hand in hers and began to play with his finger. "So why are you up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I may be half asleep, but I know that face. Something's on your mind." Addison turned on to her back, Derek's hand still resting on her stomach. "You can talk to me."

"It's just….yesterday was such a whirlwind. I kept going over it in my mind. It felt like a dream and I was terrified that someone would pinch me and I'd wake up, and then you wouldn't be there anymore."

"Addison, you never have to worry about that."

"You said that before, and still I found myself alone." Derek wasn't used to seeing Addison this vulnerable. The last couple of months especially she had been nothing but strong. But now, as they were so close to being _there_ again, she had to express her fears before it was too late.

"I admitted to making mistakes the first time around. I know I screwed up. And I can tell you over and over that it won't happen again, but the only way you will believe me is if I show you. And I'm finally ready to do that. And not just show you with a day of gifts. From this day on, I will make sure you never doubt how much I love you." Addison rolled over to face Derek. Sitting up slightly, she leaned on to him, kissing him quickly and burying her head in his shoulder. His arms came around her waist as he pulled her into him.

"God, I was hoping you'd say that." She muttered, still lying against him. Kissing him quickly once more, she sat up. "So, what's next?" Derek propped himself up on an elbow to talk to her.

"How so?"

"I mean, do we just go back to being married? Do we do the dating thing? Are we _together_?" Addison motioned on the together part for how cliché it was. After all, they were, by law, married. Derek couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"We can be… whatever you want to be. I mean we never officially divorced, but I don't see why we need to rush back in to the title of "being married". We can do the whole dating thing if you want. We _should _do the whole dating thing. It could be fun. I would have the chance to _woo _you all over again."

"Woo me?" Addison looked amused at his choice of words. "And how exactly do you plan on wooing me?" Addison sat up more, and Derek took the opportunity to adjust the pillows and prop himself up. Once he was set, Addison straddled his lap.

"Well, dinner and a movie is always a good start. I'll even be a gentleman and take you to chick flicks and stuff."

"Keep going." Addison drew lazy circles on his chest with her fingers as she listened.

"I'll surprise you with flowers, tell you how beautiful you are, bring you coffee when you need a pick me up, drag you in to linen closets to make out in the middle of the day." Addison paused her circles and looked at Derek.

"It will be just like last time, except now we are both attendings…with offices that lock." Derek had a suggestive grin on his face, to which Addison shot him a look. "I'm not saying we need to rush in to that phase. It was just a thought."

"Well it gave me a thought of my own." Addison leaned down to capture Derek's lips with her own. His hands ran his way up and down her thighs, finally resting on her hips. As she pulled back, she could see the effect her kiss had on Derek. She felt extremely accomplished.

"Is that my shirt?" Derek asked as he regained his composure.

"Oh, yeah. When I got up I was cold. You don't mind do you?" Derek stared at her hard. It was barely buttoned, but just enough was done to keep his mind wondering.

"Not at all. But I think I want it back now." Tugging at her arm, he pulled Addison to the bed and took over on top. As his hands worked on the buttons, he could hear her laughing.

"That tickles!" Addison tried to keep him at bay, but he was a man on a mission.

"Does it really?" Derek leaned back down to kiss her again, this time sliding his hands under the shirt to tickle her more.

**Four Weeks Later**

**10:00 a.m. **

"Rounds people. Three minutes. Outside the locker room. Let's go!" Bailey barked to her interns. They all rushed to finish up before meeting their ever pleasant resident. As they huddled outside eagerly awaiting their assignments, they saw Derek rush by towards the Attendings' locker room. With extra force, he shoved the door open, clearly upset about something.

"Focus people. Assignments: Yang, with Burke. O'Malley with the Chief. Stevens with Montgomery. Grey with me. Karev with Shepherd."

"He doesn't look so eager for company." Karev said, staring at the door now only just closing.

"Then you better be on your very best behavior. Go!" All five scurried off. Karev headed to the nurses' station to wait for Shepherd to emerge. Bailey followed to grab her newest chart.

"Good morning Miranda."

"Addison. Chipper as always. You know you're like a cheerleader around here some times. What happened to the devil version of you? I liked that one."

"You're the only one. And what's wrong with being in a good mood. It's good for your blood pressure."

"Today's extra good. Why?"

"Well, today is technically my one month anniversary with Derek since we got back together. Granted our marriage anniversary is next month, it still excites me."

"You two have been back for a month already? God, where does time go?"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either."

"So things are good?"

"Better than good. To fall in love with your soul mate once is a gift. To get to do it again is like a miracle."

"Yeah, but the whole middle is where karma comes to bite you."

"This is true. By the way, have you seen Derek this morning?"

"I meant to tell you. He stormed into the locker room looking none too happy. You might want to pop in." Miranda said, departing with her chart in hand.

"Thanks." Addison shouted as she walked away. Heading towards the locker room, she softly opened the door. Derek's back was to her from where he sat on the bench, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey." Derek's head shot up at the voice he knew all too well. He hadn't heard the door open or close, so anyone was a shock. He was glad it was her, though. He needed her right now. "Miranda said I could find you in here. What happened?"

"Gunshot wound to the head. Spent four hours trying to repair the damage. The guy just died on the table ten minutes ago."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Addison spoke as she moved closer to Derek. Resting her hands on his shoulders, he practically melted into her.

"Don't be. He was a would-be rapist."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. The woman shot him in self-defense. She's a police officer. Gun was in the night stand."

"Wow. So then why are you upset?" Addison stopped massaging Derek's shoulders and went to join him on the bench.

"I understand we take an oath as doctors to due no harm and do our best to help all of our patients. But when I need to spend my morning trying to save a man like that, I just don't see the point. I'm just mad he took four hours of my life away from me after attempting to rob a woman of her entire life."

"This is why I love you. You have such a big heart. And trust me, I have felt that way. The world's not perfect. That's why we have jobs. Just remember all the people you help who deserve it." Addison extended her arms. Derek practically fell in to them, burying his face in her hair and sighing loudly.

"I know the world's not perfect, but you're pretty damn close."

"How very hallmark of you."

"I'm serious. How is it you always know what to say?" Derek pulled back from her embrace, leaving his hands on her legs.

"It's a Montgomery woman thing. It's in our genes."

"That must be it."

"So, is this guy the reason I woke up alone this morning?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I got the page at 5:00 but you were out so cold I couldn't bare to wake you." Addison blushed, thinking back to just how tired she was the night before.

"It's alright. I just missed you."

"No, it's not. On our one-month anniversary no less."

"You remembered." Addison was visibly thrilled that this important date had stuck in his memory.

"You sound surprised." Derek said, slightly offended.

"I'm not. I just can't believe it's been a month." Addison quickly covered her tracks, as she genuinely surprised Derek would have remembered. "I mean, to think that I couldn't just take you by the scrubs and kiss that pouty little mouth of yours all day is scary don't you think?" Addison moved closer with each word, teasing him as she rested her face mere inches from his.

"You're just trying to distract me with sex."

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Derek nodded, his eyes transfixed on Addie's lips.

"Good. Because we have to be in our attending's meeting in five minutes. Wouldn't want to be late." Addison removed her hands from Derek's legs and placed them on the bench to push herself up. As she started to walk off, Derek's hand reached out to grab her wrist.

"Excuse me! That is just…wrong. How can you do _that_ and then just expect me to be fine and go to a meeting with our boss?"

"You're right. That was mean of me." Taking the two necessary steps back towards him, Addison placed her hands on the back of Derek's head and brought her lips to his. She kissed him feverishly as her hands roamed his hair. Satisfied, she pulled back. "Better?"

"You're evil, you know that." He said, standing up and running his hands through his hair to straighten out.

"If you force me to wake up alone you will pay the consequences. Besides, the meeting shouldn't be too long."

"Right, because Richard never rambles or anything." Derek said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Addison said, giggling. "And don't pout. If you're good, I'll let you decide what we do after. Deal?"

"Deal!" Derek answered enthusiastically, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

**Conference Room**

**10:30 a.m.**

Today of all days, Richard had decided to go over the new protocols as written by the American Medical Association. As Richard discussed O.R. procedures and guidelines, all Derek could think about was Addison. His eyes were practically glued to her. She looked stunning, especially in the skirt she had on. He adored her legs; long and toned. Her hair was down in slight waves, the color reflecting off the window. A smell of flowers and her Chanel perfume radiated from her hair. The smell in particular took him back to their bed in the morning. Her pillows would smell exactly like it. He would be next to her, his body close to hers, with his hands and lips exploring every inch of her beauty.

"Dr. Shepherd? You still with us?" Derek snapped out of his daydream to see an entire room staring at him. In particular, the Chief looked pissed, Addison was trying to stifle her laughter, and everyone else looked plain amused.

"Sorry sir." Derek was a lovely shade of red. He would only look at Addison, who was still trying her hardest not to break down laughing in front of her colleagues.

"Huh huh. Anyway, that about raps up our meeting for today. Keep the protocols in mind and learn them. They go into effect next week. Thank you." After an unusually long meeting, the door ways became flooded with people. Addison, going against the traffic, went over to where Derek was still sitting, head in his lap.

"Should I even ask?"

"You are going to pay for this."

"Me? How is this my fault? You were the one daydreaming!"

"What the hell do you think I was daydreaming about! You know what wearing skirts like that do to me." Derek looked at her, flustered.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I can stop wearing them if you…"

"Don't you dare." Derek was quick to stop her. He loved those skirts. Well, he loved taking them off, but who was arguing semantics. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, we had a deal."

"We did. And since you got through this meeting so well, I believe I owe you. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. But be glad we had this meeting. I have lots of idea brewing."

**Alright I'm out for the night. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I loved writing it because these two have such "cuteness" potential it's scary. More to come tomorrow, at the latest Thursday. Review with thoughts/opinions/feelings/etc. I have multiple happy and multiple less happy ideas for the future, so chime in on that as well!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter took more thought than the rest, probably because happy Addek flowed so well and angst needed more time to develop! Nonetheless, I have completed it and now that softball is over, I have even more time to work on this which makes me happy. Until the summer that is! Okay on with the story…**

**Two Weeks Later**

**10:00 p.m.**

"Did you like the movie?" Addison said, taking Derek's hand as they left the movie theatre on the strip in downtown Seattle.

"I guess. I would have enjoyed it more if you didn't keep moving away from me every time I tried to kiss you." Derek said, stepping in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I really wanted to actually _watch_ the movie. You know how much I enjoyed the book."

"Yeah well I'm still allowed to pout. One of the few nights off where we are both conscious long enough to go out and we go to the movies and actually watch the movie? You understand my disappointment." Addison was leaning up against the wall outside the theatre. It was a warm night, and droves of people kept coming and going. Her eyes kept drifting towards them, but quickly returned to her unhappy boyfriend.

"Since you were so good, why don't we skip dinner someplace down here and get take out instead? That way we can be in the privacy of my apartment and do whatever it is you were so hell bent on doing during my movie." Addison tugged at the sides of Derek's jacket, a seductive smile on her face. When their eyes finally made contact again, she could see how happy she had made him.

"I don't tell you enough how brilliant you are." Derek leaned into Addison, his lips meeting hers only briefly before sliding down to her neck.

"I try." As his lips lingered, Addison got more and more drawn in. She brought her hands to his hair, running her fingers sensually through. "You do realize we are in public right?" All Addison could muster was a weak generalization of their situation, as Derek was bringing his mouth to all the right places to make her knees go weak.

After a few more seconds, Addison's rationality kicked in and she forced herself to stop him. "Derek! Derek! I'm serious; we are practically in the middle of the street! The faster we walk the faster we get back to my place."

Derek didn't stop, but instead brought his lips to right below her jaw line, her absolute weakness. "Oh god, Derek I'm seriously going to kill you for this later, just so we are clear."

"Whatever you say." He muttered into her hair, still very engulfed in what he was doing. As he got her as close as possible to the breaking point without going over the edge completely, he stopped and pulled his head back. "Alright, let's go."

"Excuse me. You do not get to just do that and think you make the rules. That's not how it works." Addison was firm in her testament, but extremely weak in other regions. Derek was a very talented man. Her resolve quickly broke when Derek smiled at her. She couldn't resist his smile and the sparkle it put in to his eyes. She took his extended hand and pulled him towards her for a hug.

"You're too charming for your own good."

"I know." As Derek held her in his arms, taking in the full scent of her hair and the feel of her body fitting perfectly against his, he couldn't help but be elated.

**Seattle Grace**

**12:00 p.m.**

Both Addison and Derek had both been asked to stop by the Chief's office during the day. Addison was in back to back surgeries and told Derek to go without her.

"Hello Patricia."

"Derek, it's good to see you."

"Same here. How have you been?"

"Good. And yourself? Hospital gossip says good things."

"That would be an understatement. Things are fabulous."

"I'm glad. Richard's free so you can head on in."

"Thank you." Derek walked towards Richard's door, knocking lightly before stepping in.

"Shepherd! Good you are here. Where's the better half?"

"You're a funny guy Richard." Derek said mockingly. "She's in surgery. Told me to come alone and that she'd find you later. What's going on?"

"Have a seat. I need to run something by you."

"Okay." Derek cautiously sat down, unable to read Richard's expression.

"So after the fire downtown the other day, the hospital has been flooded with patients. A lot of severe body burns, trauma, etc." Derek nodded, still unsure of where Richard was headed. "Well, its seeing as how those who have survived are entering a more stable stage, I have decided to bring out a plastics specialist to coordinate recovery surgeries. The administration and I have laid out a plan that, if it goes accordingly, will be great exposure for the hospital and help people away from a life of permanent disfigurement."

"Sounds good to me. But where does this involve Addison and me? We have our patients from the fire that we are caring for, but we aren't plastics specialists."

"I'm bringing in Mark Sloan." The smile on Derek's face quickly escaped him, as did most of the color. Derek looked at Richard in shock.

"Please tell me I heard you wrong."

"That's why I called you both in here. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"A heads up? Richard- Addison and I are finally back together. We are doing so well. If Mark comes, he will do his best to ruin us. He still loves her. She's not someone you let go of easy."

"Derek, I can't put the social lives of my surgeons ahead of the well being of the patients."

"Patients? Please! You just want the hospital to look good!" Derek spat out, getting angrier by the second. With Derek's harsh words, Richard's fatherly tone faded.

"I'm going to brush that comment off as anger about what I just told you. Derek, I love you like a son, but watch your mouth. I only gave you guys the courtesy of a warning because I care about you both. My decision has been made."

"Richard, please." Derek's voice was weak, similar to when Richard agreed to let Mark perform the lionitis surgery a few months back.

"You and Addison can survive Mark being here. I see you two together around here and it takes me back to when you were my residents. Whatever you lost, you've gotten back. I can see it in how she looks at you. Sloan's a jackass, but he is premier in the plastics field and we need him. Now do you want to tell Addison or should I?"

"I will." Derek said quietly, clearly disturbed at the idea of Mark being in Seattle.

"Okay."

"Can I go?"

"Yes." Derek stood up and walked to the door, shutting it behind him. Richard leaned back in his chair, praying that Sloan wouldn't screw up the love those two shared once again. Derek, on the other hand, made a beeline for his office. Slamming the door, he fell into his chair hard. His own reaction shocked him. Why was he so worried? He had no reason to be. Addison was his, and would be for the rest of their lives. There was no way he could lose her to Mark again.

His eyes drifted across his office, landing on a picture of him and Addison on his desk. They had gone to this street fair and someone took it for them next to the water. Her hair, and his, was all over the place. She was leaning back into him, his arms around her waist. They looked happy. It had taken time, but in his mind, they were finally back to _that _place and Derek wanted to stay there forever with her.

Worrying about it now wouldn't help. He knew he needed to find Addison and talk to her. Mark coming back would open up old wounds undoubtedly, but as long as she felt the way he did, it wouldn't be an issue.

**Addison's Apartment**

**8:00 p.m.**

Derek's day came to a close early. After observing one of Addison's surgeries for a little, he left her a note that he was at her place starting dinner so she come home as soon as possible. He was making her favorite: penne a la vodka with chicken. Waiting for the water to finish boiling, Derek could hear the door opening from across the apartment.

"Hello?" Addison shouted from the entryway.

"Hey. I'm in the kitchen." Addison made her way through to him, shuffling the mail and taking off her shoes simultaneously. "You multi-task like no one else you know that?" Derek said, filled with admiration and happiness.

"It's a woman thing." Satisfied, she threw the mail across the counter and moved closer to Derek. "It smells amazing in here. What's on the menu?"

"Your favorite: penne a la vodka a la me."

"Oh I love you!" Addison through her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. Taking a sip of his beer, she moved towards the fridge to take out the wine. Pouring herself a glass, she set it down next to Derek's drink and snaked her arms around his waist. Her touch sent chills up his spine. He could feel her hands drawing lines on his abdomen, and hurried to pour the pasta, lower the stove setting, and turn to face her. "I realized on my drive home that I barely saw you at all today."

"Really?" Derek feigned surprise and looked down at her. The color top she was wearing made her eyes pop their best green color.

"Yes. I was very lonely."

"Well then I think we should fix that immediately." In one swift motion, Derek dropped his arms to Addison's legs and lifted her on to the island in the middle of her kitchen. Situating himself between her legs, Derek stared her down, waiting to see what she would do. Without warning, she claimed his mouth with her own, delicately biting down on his bottom lip.

"Ouch babe." He winced slightly, pulling back.

"Did that hurt?" She asked naively.

"I don't know. Do it again." Addison repeated the motion, and got the same response.

"Yep." Addison smiled, and Derek took the opportunity to seize her lips. Kissing her, his hands on her waist, all of his worrying from the rest of the day melted away. As they kissed more passionately, Derek could hear Richard's pronouncement that Mark would be coming to Seattle, and knew he had to tell Addison before someone else did, or that would be a whole fight by itself. As much as it pained him, he slowly pulled back from her grasp, kissing her delicately on the forehead.

"That better?" He asked with a grin.

"Much." She responded extremely satisfied. Reaching across the stove, she grabbed her wine and sipped it. "So what were you up to all day?"

"Nothing eventful. But I did go to see Richard."

"Right! I completely forgot. What did he say?"

"Asked me first where my 'better half' was." Addison laughed to herself at his joke, to which Derek shot her a look.

"Sorry, continue." Addison said, silencing her laughs.

"Thanks. Anyway, he wanted to talk about the…" Derek paused, still unsure of how to say that Mark was coming without being so bitter or resentful. "Remember the fire downtown the other day?"

"Of course. Three of my patients were in the building at a clinic."

"Yeah. Well he believes enough of them are stable to begin reconstruction of their faces and skin so he's putting together a special team to assess and operate. Good PR for the hospital."

"Same old Richard. Never miss an opportunity to shine."

"That's what I said."

"So what does this team have to do with a neurosurgeon and a neonatal specialist?"

"He's calling in Mark to lead the team." Derek watched her closely, trying to gauge her response.

"Mark Sloan?"

"The one and only." Addison swirled her drink. She hadn't thought about Mark in weeks, let alone did she ever think he'd be coming to Seattle for an extended stay.

"I didn't see that coming." Addison sounded surprised, but not angered, much to Derek's dislike. Why wasn't she madder?

"I know." The idea of even thinking about Mark, much less working with him made Derek want to scream. For guys, it's all about territory. Seattle is _Derek's _territory. Not Mark's. And Addison was his too. She'd kill him if she ever heard him refer to her as property, but it was the principle he was getting at. He stole her from him once and Derek vowed to not make the same mistake again.

"What do you think?" Addison questioned. Derek was clearly lost in thought about something.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Derek spit out words that his brain hadn't even processed. He wanted to tell her how he felt about it honestly, but he was overcome by her apparent lack of emotion.

"Excuse me?"

"After everything he's put us through and everything he's done, you don't think it's bad for him to show up in our lives right now?"

"I don't think that Mark showing up matters as long as you don't let it matter. Granted he was part of the problem last time, but he wasn't why I cheated on you. He was just the means with which I did, which makes him an ass." Addison's words stung. To hear her admit to cheating, physically saying the words brought back images of Mark and her in bed. Him touching her, kissing her, tasting her…all the things reserved for only him that she gave away. He couldn't tell her that though. His words would only do more damage.

"And you don't consider that to be a bad memory to keep around?" Derek deflected back.

"I didn't say that." Addison hoped off the counter and walked closer to him. Attempting to defend herself, she was quickly interrupted.

"Then what did you say?" Derek quickly jabbed back in, clearly on the edge. Addison recognized this instantly. They hadn't fought since getting back together, but she still knew the signs of when ending was a good idea.

"You know what Derek? I'm not sure what's gotten into you. Maybe it's just anger about Mark, maybe it's something else entirely. I don't know. What I do know is that I refuse to talk to you if you're going to be like this. Get your thoughts together, go for a walk, go hit a punching bag. I don't really care. When you're ready to talk like adults, I'll be here." Addison walked past Derek and into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Derek leaned against the counter, head in his hands. He had no idea why he was being so short-tempered. It wasn't Mark; it was the idea of Mark that set him off. The baggage Mark brought back with him was personal, and hadn't been discussed in weeks. Addie was right: Derek did need a walk. Grabbing his jacket, Derek locked the door and headed downstairs.

Addison heard the door slam and tried her hardest to fight the impending tears. She and Derek had been doing beyond amazing lately, and now Mark once again got in the way. Hell, he wasn't even there and he was causing trouble. Addison changed for bed, let her hair down, and got under her covers. She tried to sleep away her pain, but couldn't. Not without Derek. She needed to resolve things with him. She needed him to come home.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Review and tell me if you like where it's going. Working on the next chapter currently, but reviews will make my mind/fingers go double time! Thanks and Happy Friday to all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**In honor of it being the end of the school week, a new chapter for all my loyal readers. You guys kick all kinds of booty! Enjoy/review!**

**Addison's Apartment**

**2:00 a.m.**

Addison had tossed and turned all night, but couldn't get to sleep. Partially, she was mad at Derek for being so immature, and part of her was nervous as to where he could be. They had been doing so well lately and she didn't want that to change. She really just wanted to talk everything out with Derek, but at two he was still nowhere to be found.

Frustrated and sad, Addison slipped out of bed for a drink of water. Half asleep, she barely made it to the kitchen before passing out. She saw all the uneaten food Derek had made, and it made her heart ache even more. He had made her favorite.

About to return to bed, Addison saw the door knob moving. Before Addison could react, Derek had gently opened and closed the door. Once inside, he turned towards the kitchen and saw her. Their eyes met instantly. Derek removed his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"Hi." Derek broke the silence.

"Hey." Addison replied weakly.

"You never put the food away."

"I just realized it was still out. My mind was otherwise occupied." Derek knew that was directed at his extended absence. He spent the time walking around aimlessly, trying to get his thoughts in order. Finally ready to talk, he came back.

"I'm sorry I stayed out so long. I didn't mean to. I just…" Derek turned away from her slightly and leaned against her sink, staring at the moon through the window. Coming back to her place, he had planned out exactly what to say. But, somehow, standing in front of her, he was tongue tied. He wanted to be honest, but what he had to say, he wasn't sure she'd appreciate hearing.

Addison set down her glass and moved to where he stood. She needed him to open up, or Mark coming back would really tear them apart.

"You can talk to me about anything Derek. You know that?"

"Not about this." Derek's voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" Addison kept prodding.

"I don't know." Addison hadn't seen this Derek in a while. This was the Derek that emerged as there problems started in New York. He bottled everything in. He refused to be open about his feelings. He shut out everyone, including her. This was the Derek that she let ruin her marriage the first time. This Derek needed to be stopped before he did it again.

"Do you love me?" Derek's eyes stopped examining the floor and shot to hers. Addison knew she was being blunt, but she needed his attention.

"How can you even ask me that Addie?"

"Answer me." Addison remained strong.

"Of course I do."

"Then talk to me!" Addison yanked Derek's arm from beneath him so that his body now faced hers. "You bailed on me once. I refuse to let you do it again." Addison's voice has unintentionally risen. She was practically yelling at him, getting out all the anger she had at his indifference the first time around. Calmer now, she spoke again.

"I did a lot of reflection on our marriage after we separated. I picked it apart, trying to figure out when exactly we fell apart. It was a progressive thing, but it started when we stopped communicating. We stopped doing the little things that made us _us. _We dove head first into our careers and forgot to talk to each other. Slowly, it got worse and worse, and well you know the rest." Derek nodded. "We screwed up once and almost lost each other. It's not going to happen again. Clear?"

"Yes." Derek smiled at her assertiveness, the first time he smiled all night.

"Good." Addison slipped her arms around Derek's waist as he kissed the top of her head. "Now we go to bed."

"Bed? But you just went on and on about talking and expressing our feelings."

"Derek, it's two in the morning. I was up all night worrying and I am tired. Talking can wait until breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Addison grabbed Derek's face and pulled him down to her. She gave him quick, but sensual kiss that made his knees go weak. Releasing his face, she saw his dazed expression of joy and knew that whatever needed to be talked about would be in the morning.

"Yes." Addison took Derek's hand and walked them towards her bedroom. His knees were still a little weak, but he managed to make it. Addison got back under the covers as Derek took off his pants and sweater, leaving him in boxers and plain white t-shirt. He joined Addison in bed, practically collapsing on top of her.

"Tired?" She asked, her eyes quickly shutting.

"I walked around the city for like four hours. What do you think?" Derek threw his arm around Addison's waist and pulled her closer to him. Addison could feel Derek's breath on her neck. It soothed her instantly. Extending her arm, she turned off the lights as they both passed out.

**The Next Morning**

**7:00 a.m.**

Derek awoke to the sun in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes while simultaneously reaching across the bed to where Addison should have been. Her side was empty. Derek peered through the door of the bedroom to the kitchen. He saw her moving around, clearly up and energized. He also smelled coffee, and finally found the strength to get out of bed.

"You're up early." Derek said, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Yeah, well it was a long night and I had some anger to get out so I went running. And then I got breakfast from your favorite coffee place."

"You're the best." Derek leaned into kiss Addison's cheek as she continued to hop around the kitchen. Her ability to be a morning person always escaped him. "Anger towards me?"

"Yeah, but that's when you were being all _other _Derek. You're since forgiven."

"There's more than one of me?" Derek asked, sipping his coffee.

"Honey, there's about a hundred. Don't worry, I love them all." Addison reassured him, patting his arm as she went to get two plates. Derek placed down his coffee and grabbed her wrist before she got away.

"Well, all one hundred of me want to apologize for last night." Derek removed the plates from her hands and replaced them with his own. He bent down slightly to capture her lips before pushing her against the fridge. She responded at first, enjoying herself very much as Derek's tongue massaged hers in the perfect way. However, she knew where this would lead, and needed to get the Mark talk over with first. Pulling her hands back from his, she moved to the side, almost having Derek making out with the door.

"Well that was anti-climactic. I was sort of hoping we could…" Derek had a suggestive look on his face.

"Have sex? Not until this Mark thing is resolved. I let you sleep last night because I was equally tired, but now we are going to talk this through. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I want to put this behind us, deal with him while he's here, and go back to being obsessed over you. Okay?" Addison had rambled on as she set the table, not letting Derek a word until she was done. He simply watched her look adorable as ever, and couldn't help but agree to her terms.

"Alright. I'm guessing you want to go first. You seem to have thought a lot about this during your run."

"I did, and want to. What I have to say is short and sweet. Derek, I'm in love with you. I have been forever, and always will be. As much as tried not to be when you were with Meredith, I couldn't. Mark could stay for a day, Mark could move here permanently: nothing would change how I feel about you. I need you to know that, and be confident in our relationship. We agreed when we got back together to put everything about Mark and Meredith in the past. I have. I hope you will too."

"Okay. My turn. I spent all of last night trying to put into clear words how I felt, and why I was so crushed when Richard told me. Nothing precise came to mind, so I may go on for a while. Here it is: whenever I think of Mark, I think of him with you. That night I caught you guys replays in my head like a VCR from hell. I don't remember him as my best friend, I remember him as they guy who stole you from me." Derek paused to catch his breath, because the next part was going to hurt.

"Whenever I think of Mark, I think of him touching you and kissing you and getting to do the things that only I was supposed to do to you. The part that disgusts me the most is knowing that I drove you to him, and he all too willingly accepted. You're not the type of woman who has random affairs Addie. It's what I love about you. You have too much self-respect and love for me to do that. So I must have been really bad towards you to push you away."

"It's easier to hide those thoughts when I'm with you because I remember why I am in love with you and why I am so lucky to have another shot. But with him here, on us all the time as you know he will be, I don't want them coming back full force. Addie, these past six weeks have been amazing. I know we were together for ten amazing years before hand, but maybe its being through all that we have, but I have never felt closer to you. I don't want Mark to ruin that."

Derek stopped talking and finally looked up at Addison. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't look sad. They were almost happy tears. She didn't say anything, but instead walked over to where he still stood by the fridge and kissed him with all the love she felt. Derek tried to interrupt her, but she quickly silenced him with another kiss. When she was done, she threw her arms around his neck and held him close.

"Addison?" Derek wasn't expecting this reaction. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." Her voice was mumbled from the tears. "You realize how open you were with me just now? God for months I begged you to give me something to help fix us and now you throw it all at me at once. It was worth wait if now you feel good enough to be honest with me. Because with honesty comes answers."

"I realize that now. And everytime you asked me then I just shut you out because I didn't have answers. Back then I just wanted to kill him and get back at you. But then, all the little pieces of the puzzle came together and I could see the whole picture. You're not mad?"

"As long as you're upfront with me, I won't be mad. I just need you to talk to me, keep me in the loop, okay?"

"I can do that." Derek looked at her reassuringly.

"Now, as far as the Mark thing goes, we will ride it out together. We can't stop him from being here, but we can stop him from getting to us. I want you, and only you. He could do whatever he wants and nothing will change that. I'm yours, and never again will anyone but you get to touch me, and kiss me, and be with me."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I think I may have to show you." Addison teased, running her hands along his waist.

"You're right. I don't buy it. You're going to have to show me. Right now." Derek slid his hands down to Addison's thighs and lifted her from the ground. Her legs tighten around his waist as he began to kiss her passionately. He made his way to the bedroom and placed her on the bed before ravishing her lips once again. Derek was hungry for her. His body needed her immediately, but she had something else in mind.

She was slowing down the pace. Her hands moved slower than usual, as did everything else. Instead of having it just be sex, she wanted him to know how important it was to her. Things with Mark had been rushed, itch-scratching at best. Sure it was what she needed, but Derek could give her something monumentally different. He knew exactly what she did and didn't like. It was sensual and meaningful between them. By taking it slow, Addison wanted to erase all doubt that she would ever look at Mark again. She was his forever.

**One Week Later**

**Seattle Grace**

**9:00 a.m.**

Today was the day of Mark's long awaited arrival. Addison and Derek had done their best not to dwell on it. They said all that needed to be said, and were now looking forward to keeping their distance and spending more time with one another. Oddly enough, the idea of Mark coming up had done wonders for their sex life. Suddenly, they couldn't get enough of each other.

After a particularly late night involving lotions and bubble bath, Derek could barely keep his eyes open. Sitting at the nurses' station working on charts, he downed espresso like water. Mid-sip, he heard the distinct voice of Bailey shouting at her interns and did his best to look awake.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey." Derek threw on his most McDreamy persona to deter attention from his deadness.

"Dr. Shepherd! You're looking particularly spry today. Long night?" Bailey was amused at how dead Derek looked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You look like you got hit by a truck. Did you sleep at all?"

"Of course I did. It would be unprofessional for me to have not. Don't you agree?"

"Sure. Alright, you have your assignments. Disperse!" Shooing them away, Bailey moved to sit on the station and get more details. "You poor man."

"What? I'm fine. Why are you so nosy?"

"What did she do to you?" Bailey was impressed at Addison's skill. Having seen her looking fabulous five minutes earlier, she must have made the boy work like a dog.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'll just ask her later. No worries. Women love talking about this stuff." Bailey gave Derek one of her rare smiles as she went to carry on with her day. Before she got far, a certain red head caught her eye. "Oh, speak of the devil!"

"Devil? Really…"

"I'm leaving now." Miranda went up close to whisper the last part. "You may want to help him out. He's lagging a little today."

"Thanks for the tip." Addison smiled at Miranda and finished her notes. Placing the chart in its holder, she went around to the other side of the desk where Derek sat. He looked up at her, beautifully put together and very much awake.

"Devil is right." Derek stated bluntly before resting his head on her lap. Addison laughed softly.

"You know, I didn't hear any complaints last night." She said, running her fingers through his hair gently.

"You didn't leave me much breathes to complain with." Addison smiled at the memory, remembering how well her plan had gone as a surprise for Derek.

"So you would have complained if you could have?" Derek looked up again.

"I definitely didn't say that."

"Well, alright then." Addison let Derek rest for a little while longer before speaking again. She wanted to push his buttons in just the right way. She gently lifted his head and moved to rub his shoulders. While behind him, she got very close to his ear.

"You know, if you can't keep up, I may need to find a replacement for you. And that would be a shame." She gently nibbled on his ear. "I'll see you later." With that, Addison sauntered off. Derek watched her tease him the entire way, and vowed to get his revenge and show his "worthiness" to be with her.

**Seattle Grace**

**12:00 p.m.**

Derek had waited all morning for his moment. He had checked the board to see when she would be free from surgeries. If his plan was going to work, he was going to need her for a while. To be sure nothing would get in the way, Derek called on her intern for a heads up. As Addison and her walked to their patients room, Derek tried to get only Izzie's attention.

"Stevens!" Derek whispered. Izzie looked around, extremely confused. Finally her eyes locked with Derek's and she knew where to place her confusion.

"What?" She whispered back, not wanting to get Addison's attention. Derek motioned to himself, and Izzie slipped away for a moment. "Are you trying to get me in trouble? Dr. Montgomery hates when we lose focus on a case."

"I know, I know. But this is important. What's your schedule like after this patient?"

"She's our only major case of the day. Checked in this morning. Everyone else was rounded on already. She told me to get lunch after this. Why?" Derek grinned, knowing he'd have the time for his plan.

"Nothing to worry about. Thanks Stevens. Oh, and we never spoke." Derek turned on his heels and walked the other direction. He wanted to be near the nurses' station when Addie finished to "intercept" her. Surely enough, about five minutes later, both women emerged. They walked together to the desk, where Izzie once again saw Derek.

"Is that all Dr. Montgomery? I wanted to check on the labs and then get lunch if that was okay."

"Of course Izzie. Whatever you want. Page me if anything's important, and if not, I'll see you in half an hour?"

"Alright." Izzie walked away smiling, a good feeling in her that her lunch break might be slightly extended. Addison went back to her charting. She was so involved that she didn't hear Derek behind her. He approached slowly. Once she was in reach, he wrapped his arms around her waist while simultaneously kissing her neck in her favorite spot.

"Oh!" Addison gasped loudly, not expecting anyone to be behind her. She quickly relaxed when she realized it was Derek. She wanted to yell at him for scaring her like that, but his tongue was too perfect where it was to interrupt. "I can't even yell at you now because that feels so damn good." Addison arched her neck more to give Derek better access, bringing her hand to the back of his head to keep him close.

After a minute, he pulled back and walked in to an empty exam room. Addison turned around to face him, seeing only the back of his head.

"Derek?" He didn't turn around, just opened and shut the door. Curious, and very hot, she filed her chart and followed him in. She shut the door quietly, scanning the room. The lights were out, making it difficult. As she reached for the switch, a hand took her wrist and pushed her against the adjacent wall. She gasped softly. Derek's lips instantly reconnected with hers for only a moment as his hands moved to her waist. He pulled back to look at her.

"Hi." Derek smiled at her.

"Hi." Addison repeated, catching her breath. "Looks like someone got their second wind."

"Yeah well, someone went after my manhood. It had to be protected."

"Tell that someone I thank them. Come here." Addison giggled softly, taking Derek by the face and pulling him towards her. The kiss started easy, but escalated quickly. Derek's hands made their way to Addison's blouse. He pulled it from her skirt, running his hands along the hem line. She gasped as they moved higher and higher, only encouraging Derek more.

When it became too hard to move, he pulled back and slowly undid the buttons, one by one. Addison was so lost in his touch she barely had the desire to stop him.

"Derek…" She whispered softly, not really wanting him to hear her. As he got closer and closer, she knew she needed to stop him before it was too late. "Derek!"

"What?" Derek looked at her, confused.

"We have a meeting in literally two minutes."

"No we don't."

"Our attendings meeting. Mark is coming today so it got pushed back to 12:30."

"Shit. I completely forgot. I was so careful to find time when you would be free. I even involved Stevens."

"That's why she was acting so weird before."

"We're not going." Derek recaptured her lips and ran his hands over her stomach. Addison pulled back.

"You know we have to."

"Today especially we don't. I don't really want to see him."

"I know. Neither do I. But it's inevitable. Besides, you don't need to deal with him alone this time. I'm here for you. No matter what." Addison brought her hands to his face and rubbed them softly over his cheek. Derek looked her in the eyes and felt safety wash over him. He kissed her on the lips once more before hugging her.

"For the record, you in a skirt for the whole meeting will be torture." Derek spoke.

"I know. But I have time for lunch afterwards and I'm not in a food mood." Addison shot him a suggestive look as she buttoned her top.

"You really are Satan!" Derek ran his hands through his hair before opening the door for her.

"I know."

**Conference Room**

**12:30 p.m.**

Addison and Derek arrived at the meeting right at 12:30, but the chief was nowhere in sight. They grabbed two empty chairs next to each other and readied themselves for what was to come. Derek's knee began to bop up and down, something he only did he was nervous. Seeing Mark was inevitable, and very anger invoking. As much as he loved Addison, there was no way to ever look at Mark as a friend again. He was imprinted as the ass that slept with someone's wife.

Looking over at Addison who was mid-conversation with Burke, he felt his anger minimize. As much as they'd had been through, their last two months together had been unreal. They were back, and as long as she stuck by him, Derek was confident that he could handle Mark. Instead of watching the clock, Derek joined their conversation. Ten minutes passed and still no Chief. Burke left the room to answer a page, leaving Derek and Addison to talk amongst themselves.

"God, you wouldn't think Burke could be so funny! He comes off as too driven to laugh." Addison said, turning to face Derek. She could tell his mind was otherwise. "It's going to be okay. I'm here with you."

"I know. It's just things are going so much better for us and I don't want them to change."

"If we don't let them, they won't. I'm not going anywhere. You just need to trust that and talk to me. No shutting down. If you're having flashbacks or whatever, tell me about them. Don't internalize."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Addison leaned back in her chair, satisfied with his response. "When did you become so level headed?"

"I was always the level headed one sweetie. Don't fool yourself." Addison hit him lightly on the shoulder as he pulled her chair towards him. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, this hot doctor in neo-natal caught my eye. I was thinking of asking her to have a drink with me."

"She accepts." Addison smiled. She always enjoyed when Derek would try and be cute. In his efforts, he came off as adorably cute anyway.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Derek looked at her, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Watch the attitude or I'll go put on scrubs." Addison knew threatening to take off his favorite skirt before he could would get to him.

"No. No scrubs necessary. I'll be good." Derek smiled at her, but his attention was quickly altered when he saw the Chief enter the room, Mark in tow.

"What?" Addison noticed a shift, and turned her body to see what Derek was looking at. The smile quickly dropped from her face. He looked the same. Ruggishly handsome, well dressed, and arrogant as ever.

"Alright folks let's get started. Sorry we are late." Everyone ended their conversations to give Richard there full attention. "For all those who are unaware, this is Mark Sloan. He will be heading up our new Plastics team to handle the victims of the fire next week. He'll be here for a while so everyone try and be nice."

Mark swiveled in his chair, scanning the room. When they landed on Addison, a smile crept across his lips. Addison felt slightly uncomfortable and turned her attention back to Richard. Mark's eyes next met an unhappy Derek's. Each man maintained their stare, not wanting to be the one to back down. Mark decided he had enough. Throwing Derek a devilish grin, he turned his chair to face Richard. Derek shook it off and did the same.

As Richard was winding down the meeting, two pagers went off. One belonged to Bailey, the other to Addison. Both women looked down, and then at each other, and then the Chief. He gave them each the nod to go ahead. Bailey was closer to the exit, and walked out first. Addison followed soon after; avoiding Mark's wandering eyes completely. She did, however, give Derek one last reassuring look before leaving, mouthing 'I love you' before hurrying off. Derek smiled back at her and once again locked eyes with Mark. He witnessed their interaction, and wasn't happy.

Richard concluded the meeting soon after. Everyone was excused. Derek hurried to his feet, eager to leave the room before having to speak to Mark. Unfortunately, Derek was stuck in traffic at the back of the pack. Mark rose to move closer to him. Richard, seeing this, quickly interceded.

"Sloan. I need you for a moment please." Mark begrudgingly turned around as Richard looked at Derek reassuringly. Derek nodded, and made his way out.

"Yes Chief?" Mark had a very smug tone, which Richard didn't appreciate at all.

"I want to make a few things clear Sloan. One, you are here out of necessity. As much as it kills me to booster you're already big ego, your premiere in your field and this type of project required your expertise. Two, if you work for me, you will conduct yourself in a professional manner at all times. That means no wandering eyes during meetings, just as an example. I demand professionalism at all times. And number three; it is important that you know how highly I regard Derek and Addison. I've known them for a long time. As you know, I was at their wedding. Beyond the parameters established by your work here, I want no extra contact with either of them. Are we clear?"

"With all due respect, sir, what gives you the right to dictate who I can and can not speak to outside of the hospital?"

"Unless you would like to be operating on your own face, you will keep your distance from both of them. They are doing well now. I don't want to see you ruin that again." Richard looked stone cold serious, which Mark picked up on.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"9 a.m. Don't be late." Mark nodded. Putting on his jacket, he left the room. Richard followed suit. He watched Mark leave. He knew his type. Richard could warn all he wanted. If Mark wanted to get to Derek and Addison, he very well would. Richard would be watching closely, if for no other reason than to teach the boy a well deserved lesson.

**Part two up! The next chapter will see Derek and Addison each interacting with Mark for the first time. Should be interesting! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you feel like it. Happy Memorial Day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter took a little more planning than the rest. I wanted to properly articulate how a reunion between our favorite pairing and the ass that is Mark should go. This is what I came up with! Hope you all approve/enjoy!**

**Joe's **

**8:30 p.m.**

"Evening Joe."

"Dr. Shepherd! The usual?"

"Please."

"Addison's as well?"

"Yes. She's just finishing up with a patient." Derek responded, grabbing a seat at the bar. Slowly sipping his drink, he began to bullshit with Joe about his day. He was eager to see Addison. They hadn't crossed paths after the meeting and the Mark thing was sort of bothering him. He knew she'd be there soon enough.

Addison rode down the elevator, checking her watch. She was late, but Derek would understand. He always did. Walking through the main doors, she said goodnight to the nurses she knew and made her way outside. Her eyes were on the floor as she walked, so much so that she didn't see Mark on the benches that lined the sidewalk. Only when he stood up from the shadow did she stop, dead in her tracks.

"Addison. Looking fabulous as always." He looked her up and down; clearly he was happy with what he saw. Addison was bothered by this, but did her best to shake it off. She attempted to keep going, but Mark stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Mark, I don't have time for this. I'm late. So if you'll excuse me…" Addison tried to step around him again, but was once again blocked.

"Come on Addison. We haven't seen each other in months. You were in New York and you didn't even call. That hurt." He was trying to be funny, but to no avail.

"Mark. Get it through your head. We aren't together. We aren't friends. We are colleagues, for now. As soon as your project is over, you're gone. Derek and I are happy again. Please just leave us alone. Now, I'm late. So, if you don't mind…" Before she could move around him, he spoke again.

"He'll understand. It's not like he even cares." Addison looked up at him. She could just feel the frustration coming on, but did her best to hide it. He was just trying to rile her up.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Addison's voice was at a whisper. She shoved her way past him, getting about five feet before he shouted after her.

"I was there last time, Addie. I watched him throw you aside like you were nothing." He yelled at her. Addison put her head down and kept walking. "He'll do it again. Just you wait." He yelled louder this time. Addison fought back the sadness as she continued towards Joe's.

Finally reaching the bar, she peered inside. She saw Derek speaking to Joe and some random doctors she didn't recognize. He was laughing. He had a cute laugh. It made his whole face light up. Watching him laugh, she almost didn't want to go in. She was a mess and he'd get concerned and force her to talk then he'd be upset. It was an inevitable chain reaction that always occurred between them, more now than ever as Derek was working extra hard to stay attentive. But, they had promised each other they would be open with each other, and she needed to hold up her end of the bargain.

As she pushed open the door, the distinct bell rang out, causing a couple of heads to glance her way, one of which belonged to Derek. When he saw her, a smile crept across his face. He excused himself from the conversation at hand and stood up to get her attention. She spotted him instantly, and continued towards him. Derek met her halfway.

"Hey babe." Gently kissing her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey." She let out an unusually shaky response in to his ear. Derek pulled back concerned.

"What's wrong?" Derek looked puzzled as to what could be bothering Addison. Placing her bag down next to his chair, she took his hand and led him outside. She didn't want to have this conversation in a bar full of people.

Once they were outside, Addison released his hand and moved her own around his neck. Drawing him to her, she buried her face in his neck. Although confused, Derek took her into his arms and held her.

"Addie, what happened?" Addison lifted her head slightly. She brought her lips to Derek's for a brief, but sensual kiss. She needed to know he was there for her.

"I saw Mark."

"Where?" Derek removed his head from hers and looked at her directly.

"He was waiting for me outside the hospital when I left to meet you." Addison released her hands from his hair and brought them to her sides. "He forced me to talk to him. He kept blocking my way. And then he brought up you."

"What did he say?" Derek was getting more and more heated with every word Addison told him.

"He was just trying to push your buttons…"

"Addison, what did he say? I can handle it. I'm not going to freak out; I just want to know the truth." Addison looked at him. She wanted to believe he could stay calm, but Mark was a sore subject. He was giving her that look though, the 'I'm serious, don't mess' look he had perfected after years of dealing with egotistical fellow surgeons.

"It's not important Derek…" Once again he cut her off.

"Addison! If it made you upset, then it's important to me. Just tell me." He was just looking out for her best interest. She knew that. But his temper was rising, and she hated when he got angry.

"He said that this time would be no different than last time and that it was only a matter of time before you got bored and threw me aside again. Happy now?" Addison was now equally as angry. She went to reach for the door to the bar but Derek's hand stopped her. She tried to pull back from his grip but couldn't. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. That was all it took for her to lose it.

She began to softly sob in to his chest. Derek rubbed small circles over her back, holding her as close as possible. He knew it was only a matter of time for her to show her emotions over Mark coming. She was strong, hell she was the strongest woman he knew. But she had been too strong lately. She was trying to protect him by acting fine, and now, that wall had broken.

"Addie, it's okay."

"No, Derek. None of this is okay. It's not okay that he being here is a big fat reminder of what happened before. It is not okay that he says things like that just to push my buttons. It's not okay that every day he's here and you see him and flashback to what I did and I have to worry about losing you again!" Addison was practically yelling at this point.

"Addison!" Derek grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her for her attention. "Look at me, please." Derek lightly ran his fingers across her cheek as her puffy eyes met his sympathetic ones. "You do not need to worry about losing me again. Mark could move here tomorrow and talk to me until he was blue in the face. It wouldn't change a thing. I love you." Derek talked slow to make sure his message got across. A small smile crept across her lips as remaining tears fell.

"But that image of your face when you found us is practically burned on to my brain. Whenever I see him I think of how mortified you looked and I want to hate myself for what I did."

"Then you're just going to have to take your own advice. On your own time, in your own way, you'll need to get past it. I'll be here for you. You just need to trust me and our love enough to know that after all of this, I'll be there for you."

"But last time…"

"That was last time. That's in the past now. What matters is here and now. We both made mistakes, we hurt each other, but we're back. We survived Addie, I love you more now than I ever thought possible then. Nothing in this world will ever make me stop noticing how special you are again." Derek brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"I love you." Addison sank back into Derek's open arms, pulling herself as close to him as possible. "You know, this is a crushing blow to my ego. I was doing so well." Derek laughed softly, pulling back to look at her smile.

"Yeah well, we all have our moments. Now, if I remember correctly, after mine, we had a very nice time together. We should do that again. It only seems fair that for each emotional breakdown we suffer, we have our own little pick me up. What do you say?"

"Lead the way. See how long that second wind lasts you." Swinging open the bar door, Addison looked over her shoulder and winked at Derek. He smiled back giddily and followed her in to grab his stuff.

**Seattle Grace **

**9:30 a.m.**

Derek and Addison entered the hospital together the next morning. Both were extremely happy and relaxed. They rode up in the elevator together, talking about plans for the weekend.

"Let's go to the mall! I haven't been shopping in ages."

"Oh, come on Addie. The mall? Really?"

"Yes, really. It will be fun." Addison moved closer to Derek, her hands playing with the sides of his jacket.

"Fun? Have I ever enjoyed shopping with you?" Derek smiled down at her, fully intending to hold out.

"I'll make it worth your while." She said seductively.

"Really? Now how might you do that?"

"If we spend the day at the mall, we can do whatever you want at night. Anything at all."

"Anything at all. Those are risky words to offer a man."

"Well I'm a trusting girl. What do you say?"

"You're on."

"Great." Addison's entire face lit up. She was desperately in need of a shopping spree. "So what do you have planned for the night?"

"I haven't had much time to think about it, but I can give you a sneak peek of what I've got so far." Addison went to respond, but before she could get the words out, Derek's lips were on hers and her back was against the elevator wall. She could feel his tongue burst through his lips and was now massaging hers. The doors began to open as Derek pulled back. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, and was instantly proud of himself. She ran her hands across his lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well…" Addison looked impressed.

"It was just a thought. I'm still working out the details." Derek dusted his jacket off and picked up his briefcase.

"You're on the right track. You could make it better though." Addison said playfully, walking through the doors he was holding for her. "Lunch later?"

"I'd love to." Derek gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they went their separate ways to their offices. Derek had a huge grin on his face.

"You seem to be doing better today Dr. Shepherd." Bailey chimed in as they crossed paths.

"Oh, you have no idea." He replied, winking at her as he walked. He reached his office. As he went to unlock it, he was surprised to find that it already was. Continuing through, he noticed his chair facing the window and not the desk as he always left it. Hearing the door open, Derek's mystery guess spun around. Derek's smile was quickly wiped away.

"If it isn't the world-renowned Derek Shepherd!" Mark leaned back in Derek's chair, a sadistic grin across his face.

"If it isn't world-renowned jackass Mark Sloan! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What? A guy now needs a reason to visit a friend and colleague." Mark feigned surprise.

"Don't even say the word friend to me. And get out of my chair. How the hell did you even get in here?" Derek was keeping his cool as best as possible.

"Told the janitor I left a file in here. They are very trusting around here you know."

"Yeah well a lot of good people work here. Until now." Derek took of his coat and hung it up, moving towards his desk to check his messages.

"Ouch. Good one. Think of that all by yourself?" Mark continued to roam Derek's office, looking at his diplomas and the sole picture on his desk. It was of him and Addison from the Hamptons a few summers back.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Derek looked up at what Mark was talking about. Hearing Mark talk about Addison in any way made Derek want to strangle him, but he knew that was Mark's goal. He needed to play this right, push Mark's buttons as much as he tried to push his.

"Yes, she is. That must burn you, huh?" Mark looked at Derek incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Mark put the photo down, taken aback by Derek's attitude.

"It must burn you that you can't have her. That you'll never have her. I mean that is why you're here right? To push my buttons, convince her I'm going to leave her again and then take the opportunity to sweep in like her knight in shining armor? Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong." Mark didn't respond, just continued to glare at Derek.

"Here's the thing you're forgetting: I am in love with Addison, and she is in love with me. We are happy; really, truly happy, and none of your mind games are going to split us up."

"Oh, you mean like last time in when you were blissfully married?"

"That was last time. Not to be cliché but it's a whole new ball game. We've started over, and this time, I **refuse** to lose her." Derek was stern as he spoke. He made sure Mark knew he meant business.

"Don't worry. You'll screw it up again. You'll forget to realize how special she is and she'll come crawling back to me." Mark was now up in his face with his smart rhetort.

"Whatever you say." Derek shrugged him off before moving behind his desk. "You can see yourself out." At the door, Mark paused.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"If I say no, will that really stop you?"

"Last time I came, you couldn't come within three feet of me without taking a punch. What changed?" Derek sat, pondering his former friends' question. He was right: last time all Derek wanted to do was pound Mark into the ground. But now, he was able to tolerate him. His eyes moved around his desk as he formulated an answer. Passing over the picture of him and Addison, seeing her smile light up the picture, he knew why.

"It's Addison. She brings out the best in me." Derek nodded to himself, not surprised that she was the key to his. Looking down, he didn't see the look of jealousy wash over Mark's face. He wanted Addison too. He needed her. Derek didn't deserve her; never did. He had her and he hurt her. It was his turn.

**Seattle Grace **

**1:00 p.m.**

Derek made his way to the gallery of Addison's surgery. He could barely find a seat. She was delivering triplets, pre-term, with both Burke and Bailey. The surgery was scheduled for tomorrow, but the mother began to suffer severe cramps, forcing Addie to push it up. He only realized she was in surgery when he went to find her for lunch.

Grabbing the little standing room left in the corner, Derek's eyes roamed the room. He saw all of Bailey's interns, watching intently, and Mark, sitting by himself. They made brief eye contact. Mark gave Derek his signature scowl and returned to watching Addison work. Derek shook it off and did the same. Derek couldn't help but flashback to when he and Mark would watch Addison operate together. Usually they'd be waiting for her to go to lunch somewhere or even if they both had free time. They'd joke around, bullshit about sports, discuss Mark's newest girl.

Addison always got shy when they watched, making them want to even more. Derek always got a sense of pride at how brilliant a surgeon his wife was. Whenever people would comment, he'd eavesdrop and smile to himself at how lucky he was to have her. Watching her today, he was as proud as ever.

Derek's trip down memory lane was interrupted when the mother started crashing. The babies were out successfully, but the mother's internal bleeding couldn't be controlled.

Bailey and Addison were attempting to stop it, but nothing was working and her pressure rapidly dropped. Everyone was out of their seats to watch.

"Addison you need to pull out. We have to charge her."

"Hold on. I've almost got it." Addison was concentrated on the procedure, blocking out the noise around her.

"What are you doing?" Bailey desperately tried to get her attention.

"If we don't stop this bleeding, shocking her won't do anything. Give me one more second." Addison continued to work, stitching as fast as she could. "Alright, go!"

"Charging 200. Clear!" Bailey shocked the patient, but to no avail.

"Nothing. Charge again." Addison shouted.

"250, clear!" Bailey tried again.

"Nothing. Resuming compressions." Addison began to pound on her chest, praying for a heartbeat. "Come on Beth. Don't do this. Come on." Addison beat harder and harder. Derek watched her intently, praying that she could revive her. Addison's only fault as a doctor was getting to close. She had been with Beth for awhile now; very high risk pregnancy. Losing her now would crush Addison.

After what seemed like forever, the distinct beep of a heart beat filled the room. The entire gallery began to talk amongst themselves again. Derek let out the huge breath he was holding, and looked down at Addison.

"Normal sinus rhythm." Bailey announced. "Nice work Addison."

"Thank you." Addison breathed out breathlessly.

"I'll close her up."

"Thanks Miranda." Backing away from the table, Addison removed her gown and peered into the gallery above. She scanned the room, looking for one person in particular. When her eyes finally landed on Derek, a smile crept across her lips. He smiled back, and went to meet her in the scrub room. Mark witnessed the interaction and felt his jaw tighten. He used to get that same soul-warming smile that Derek did. Now she barely noticed him. He had to make her see him again, see him like she saw Derek. He didn't deserve so much love. Not from her.

Mark walked out a few moments later. Heading towards the scrub room for his own surgery, he saw Addison perched against the desk filling out her notes on the surgery. Staying back a few feet, he watched her. Only she could look beautiful in scrubs and no make-up. It was just another thing that made her special. He wanted so desperately to talk to her, make her understand. He needed to be calm and talk to her in a professional manner if he would get her to listen. This was his chance.

Before he could even stand up straight from the wall he was leaning against, Derek passed by him, a flower in his hand. Not even seeing Mark standing there, Derek continued towards Addison. Her back to him, she didn't see anyone coming. Derek stood behind her, bringing the rose to in front of her face. Surprised, she turned around.

"For me?"

"Of course. You were amazing in there." Derek leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you for this. It's so thoughtful of you."

"Yeah well, you've been on my mind all morning."

"Have I really? Good things I hope."

"Always." Derek smiled at her.

"Is there a special reason why I was on your mind today?" Addison asked, smelling her rose.

"Does there need to be?" Derek asked, playing with her hand.

"Of course not." Addison leaned in to kiss Derek on the cheek. "I'd like to think I'm always on your mind, preferably wearing clothing some of the time."

"No promises there." Addison playfully hit Derek in the stomach as she returned to her chart momentarily. Playing with the rose, his eyes finally saw Mark's staring at them. The smile Derek wore faded once again.

"Thank you." Addison handed the nurse her chart and brought her attention back to Derek. "Something the matter, sweetie?"

"No. Not at all." Derek said with his eyes still on Mark. Returning his eyes to her, he gently cupped her face and kissed her lips. Pulling back, Derek glanced in Mark's direction, taking pleasure in the anger he saw. It took him back to the night he had found him with Addison, and he almost felt better that he was now getting his. "So, does a hot shot surgeon like you have time for lunch with little old me?" Derek asked.

"I think I can squeeze you in." Addison said, ever so charming.

"I'm honored." Derek put his hand across his chest dramatically.

"You should be. Let me just check on Beth and we'll go. Two minutes." Addison said, her words trailing off as she walked.

"Take your time." Derek shouted after her. Turning towards the nurses' station to check on a chart, he realized Mark was no longer standing there. Figuring he was just pissy, Derek shrugged it off.

Addison left Beth's room. She was still unconscious, but her vitals were all good, and all three of her babies were tucked in to the NICU. Boarding the elevator, she twirled her rose through her fingers, pausing every so often to smell it. It was things like this that just made her love Derek more and more each day.

**Part 2 of the chapter! Hope you all liked. Review if you'd like, and any advice/tips with what you want to see in the future with Mark I'd appreciate. I have some ideas floating around, but since everyone here is such kick ass writers, I welcome suggestions! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I've decided to write in half-chapters from now on to get updates out faster. Hope it is satisfactory to all. God I love writing about these two! Review if you're in the mood. Whatever you guys say fuels my writing and I very much appreciate it. On with the story…**

**Seattle Grace **

**10:00 p.m.**

"Great job, everyone." Addison removed her gloves and gown and walked to the scrub room, Stevens in tow. "Good job Izzie."

"Thank you."

"No, really. You're doing an excellent job. I wanted you to know that."

"Wow, I'm speechless. That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad." Both women dried their hands and walked in to the hallway. "You're on call tonight right?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Could you come with me to my office? I left the case files and med lists for Beth Horton's babies. I wanted to make sure you had them."

"Great. No problem." Izzie looked hesitant. It had been a long time since she had been on-call with premature babies on their first night. The last time had been the "lesson" night with the quints.

"Don't worry. No surprises like last time. Everything is laid out and if you need anything, I will be there for you."

"Dr. Montgomery?" Addison looked up. "I know I was really upset when it happened but I do appreciate the lesson you taught me. It hurt like hell, but I get why you did it."

"That's great. Took me almost a year to talk to the Chief again."

"He did it to you too?" Izzie looked shocked.

"Yeah. I was a lot like you as an intern. Got way too attached to my patients and Richard knew I couldn't be a great surgeon and be that way."

"It took you a year to get over it?" Addison nodded. "Wow."

"I know." Addison smiled at her intern. She really enjoyed getting the opportunity to work with Stevens on a consistent basis.

"So, big plans with Dr. Shepherd tonight?"

"I hope not. All I want to do is crawl in bed and…" Addison's voice dropped when she saw a body on her couch. Walking in quietly, she realized Derek had waited for her to leave and fallen asleep in the interim.

"Oh that is so cute! He waited for you." Izzie brought her hand to her heart.

"He's the best." Addison said, looking down admiringly. "Here's everything you'll need."

"Thanks. Goodnight." Izzie tiptoed out, shutting the door behind her. Addison moved closer to where Derek was passed out. She ran her fingers over his forehead. He was so peaceful when he slept. Leaning in carefully, her lips hovered above his for a moment before she pressed them against. He did always love to wake up that way. Derek slowly gegan to stir, quickly bringing a hand to her hair to hold her head where it was. They kissed a little longer before Addison pulled away.

"Hey." Addison said, pushing him over so she could sit.

"Hi." He responded groggily, running a hand through his now bed-like hair. "Quite the way to wake up."

"Thought you'd like it." Derek's face lit up as he nodded. "So what are you still doing here? I told you that I'd meet you at the trailer." Addison drew lazy circles on his stomach as she talked.

"I wanted to wait. Figured if we have the whole weekend together, we should start it together. Besides, I get very lonely at the trailer without you. Doc misses you and depresses me. We men got nothing alone." Derek gave her his best puppy dog eyes, to which Addison smiled at adoringly. She leaned in to kiss him again. Derek sat up slightly to bring himself closer to her, slowly drawing her back down with him. Maneuvering their bodies, Addison was now on the bottom, her legs very tangled in Derek's. They continued to make out, but everytime Derek brought his hands under her scrub top she pushed them off. After a few rejections, he couldn't help but get curious.

"Addison!"

"What?"

"You do realize we're not in high school anymore. I don't think you dad is going to come in to find his little girl being felt up by her boyfriend."

"I know that. I was just enjoying the moment."

"The moment?"

"When we first started dating, we used to always sneak away at the hospital whenever possible and kiss until we couldn't breathe anymore. We never had much time as interns, but I always looked forward to when you'd pull me into come linen closet to make-out when we should have been working. That is all." Addison stated, running her hands over his back.

"So you want to stop having sex and just make-out forever?" Derek asked.

"Oh god no!" Derek smiled at her sincerity. "I was just pointing out the sentimentality of the moment that was apparently lost on you. You know you…"

Before Addison could rant more, Derek re-fused their lips together, massaging her tongue with his own just the way she liked it. Her soft moan of agreement only made Derek want her more. They kissed a little longer before Derek was too eager to do more and pulled away.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very much enjoying this trip down memory lane, but can we please go home now? If nothing else, my trailer has a bed." Derek asked.

"If nothing else." Addison couldn't help but take the free jab at the trailer that Derek offered up. Getting up first, Derek extended his hand to Addison as she hopped up from the couch. They now stood body to body. Addison ran her hands through his hair, trying to straighten it out. She was interrupted by Derek's pager beeping. He begrudgingly picked it from his belt. "You go change, I'll take care of this, and I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds good." Giving her one last lingering kiss, Derek grabbed his coat and bag and left the office. Addison smiled watching him go, his butt looking extremely good in the pants he was wearing. Locking up her office, she went to the locker room to change.

The hospital was considerably quiet, not a huge shock considering the late hour. Addison had the locker room to herself. Burke was in surgery, and all the other attendings' were gone for the night. As she changed alone, she spotted her safety pin formally saved for her wedding rings during surgery. It rested on her shelf, not having been touched in months. Picking it up, she thought of the symbolism of the pin, more so how she missed getting to use it everyday. Opening and closing it just once to make sure it worked, she placed it back in its spot, hopeful that one day she would get to use it again.

Before Addison was two feet from the locker room, she saw Derek coming towards her and instantly knew the look on his face; disappointment.

"I'm going home alone tonight aren't I?" Addison said, trying to mask her own disappointment.

"Mr. Watson has some unexplained bleeding that I think he would like to have explained to him." Derek said with a sigh.

"How selfish of him." Addison said jokingly. Derek smiled at her humor. "How long will the surgery take?"

"Don't think your waiting for me to finish. It could be hours." Derek said shaking his head.

"Why not? You waited for me?"

"Addie, it's almost 11. One of us should get to start our weekend off well rested. Besides, you've had a long day."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you at the trailer when I'm done."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe. It's coming down pretty hard out there." Derek leaned in to kiss Addison's cheek.

"I will." Derek watched Addison walk away. He never understood how at almost eleven at night she could look as stunning as she did when she first got ready. A loud crack of thunder broke his concentration on her as he walked into the locker room to change in to scrubs again.

**Seattle Grace**

**12:00 a.m.**

Derek successfully finished Mr. Watson's surgery. All active bleeding was stopped and he was coming out of anesthesia well. Making his way down to the E.R., he was met by chaos. Something had happened, because Bailey, Burke, Bailey's interns, and the Chief we're all down there. Derek moved towards the chief looking for information.

"What happened?"

"Oh good Derek you're done. Multi-victim accident on the highway. A driver spun out of control because of the weather and caused a six car pile-up. And they just reported another accident two car accident in town. We called everyone. Debbie, everyone here?"

Before she could respond, the ambulance sirens were outside and stretchers were being brought in.

"Alright people! Everyone on point. Bailey, assignments!" One by one, doctors went to gurneys, accompanied by nurses.

"Yang, you're with Burke. Izzie with Shepherd. Karev with Montgomery. Grey with the Chief. O'Malley, with Sloan. Assess, basic labs, and go from there. Move it people." The interns went to their assignments.

"Where is Dr. Montgomery?" Karev asked, unable to find him.

"Good question. Debbie, did Addison check-in?"

"No."

"Did you try her cell phone and beeper?"

"Yes." Richard's heart dropped. It wasn't like Addison to not respond to pages. That was one of the first things he taught her as an intern. Unfortunately, his worst fear was realized quickly.

"Chief!" Richard turned immediately at Bailey's yell. "It's Addison." Richard was in shock, but quickly snapped out of it to check on her status. He arrived as the paramedics finished reading off her stats.

"What happened?" Richard shouted, demanding to get the full story. The paramedic, initially frightened, re-read Addison's vitals.

"34 year old female, restrained driver in a two-car accident. A car blew a stop sign and spun out of control on Devlin Street. Other driver is okay, just needs stitches. He's right behind us."

"I don't care. What are her vitals?" Richard was growing impatient.

"BP 120/80, pulse weak and thready. Pupils are normal. She's been in and out of consciousness the whole way. And her shoulder is pretty banged up. The driver hit her side."

"Alright, Bailey take care of Addison. Exam 2, shut the blinds, only necessary personnel. O'Malley: you go with her and keep your mouth shut. I don't want this spreading around before we know how she is."

"Yes sir." Bailey began to push the gurney on one side while George did the other. Richard turned back to the paramedic. "Where's the other driver?"

"Right here." Richard turned to see a second paramedic guiding in none other than Mark, who was holding gauze to his bleeding forehead. It took all of Richard's might not to charge him right then and there.

"You hit Addison?" Richard moved closer so that he wouldn't need to shout.

"It was an accident. I was driving home from Joe's and I lost control of the car." Mark replied, wincing as he removed the gauze to check his bleeding.

"Are you drunk Sloan?"

"I had **a** drink. It was just wet outside because of the rain and I didn't stop in time. It was an accident. I would never intentionally hurt Addison."

"Yeah, right. Okay Meredith; can you take Dr. Sloan to an empty curtain and stitch up his head please?"

"Yes, sir." Meredith grabbed Mark's arm but he wouldn't budge. His eyes were fixated on the room that Addison was in. "Let's go!" Meredith practically had to shove him to get him to move.

**Seattle Grace**

**12:30 a.m.**

"Dr. Sloan, you have to sit still." Meredith pleaded with her superior.

"I can't. I need to see how Addison's doing."

"Bailey won't let you within ten feet of that room so don't even try. Sit down and let me stitch you up." Meredith pushed on Mark's shoulders until he sat down. Putting on fresh gloves, she watched his face. He looked crushed. She didn't know how to make him feel better, or if she even could. Instead, she stitched…quickly.

"Do you think either of them will ever talk to me again?" Mark finally broke the awkward silence.

"Derek and Addison?" Mark nodded as he continued to look at the ground. Meredith was careful with her answer, for there was no right way to answer him.

"Well that depends on what you want from them."

"How do you mean?"

"You came out here for more than just to run a craniofacial team to deal with fire victims. Everyone knows that. You came back for her. Again." Mark stopped looking at the ground and locked eyes with Meredith.

"Yes, I did." He answered shakily.

"Only problem is is now they are together again. Actually together, enjoying each others company, spending time with one another. They are the couple they used to be in New York. We can all see it; now its time for you to realize it to."

"I can't just give up on her. You don't know how we felt."

"You can love someone so much and not have it be reciprocated." This time Meredith was the one that looked pained, clearly remembering how much she had loved Derek.

"It's different with me and her than it was with you and him." Mark stated with an extremely defensive tone. Meredith finished stitching his head and took off her gloves.

"I said this before and I'm going to say it again: Derek's not the kind of guy you leave if you can help it…" Before she could explain herself, Mark interrupted.

"What the hell is so special about Derek Shepherd?" Mark jumped from the table, upset. "I don't get it! Women fall over him. All he does is hurt them."

"And what, you pick up his pieces? Addison wouldn't have looked at you twice if things with her and Derek were okay. And now that they are back together, whatever you may feel for her is irrelevant again because she feels it for him. Even worse for you, he feels it for her again as well. You're not going to break that up. So, if you really want them both back in your life at all, you will grow up and accept that." Meredith grabbed Mark's chart and left the room. Mark sat back down on the table, a little in shock from Meredith's verbal beat down. Of all people, he didn't expect her to defend the love of Derek and Addison.

**1:00 a.m.**

"Here we are Mrs. Hughes. Your scans look good, but your blurred vision has me a little worried so I'm going to keep you overnight for observation. How does that sound?"

"Anything coming from a cute young man like you sounds great to me."

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes."

"Call me Lydia. Everyone does. Mrs. Hughes makes me sound so much older than 65."

"Lydia it is."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd."

"Hey, if I can call you Lydia, I insist on you calling me Derek." Lydia's face lit up as Derek poured on his boyish charm.

"Derek?"

"Yes Lydia."

"Are you married?" Derek paused, not immediately sure how to answer. Technically he was married, but he and Addison hadn't really talked about making it official again. So, he spoke the truth.

"Not currently, no."

"But you have someone special don't you?" Derek looked at her, smiling but surprised.

"Extremely special." Derek smiled at Lydia and Izzie. "We'll let you rest now Lydia. Page me if you need anything." Derek picked up her chart and walked with Izzie to the door. The Chief was waiting outside for them both, not looking too thrilled.

"Hey, Richard." Derek looked up only briefly to address his superior before going back to the chart.

"Hello. Izzie, could you excuse us for a moment please?" He had an unusual pleading tone to his voice, which Izzie immediately picked up on.

"Of course. I'll go check in with Dr. Bailey." Izzie quickly scurried away, leaving just Richard and Derek.

"So what's up Richard?" Derek asked casually, putting his pen away and shoving his hands in his pockets. When he finally made eye contact with Richard, the grin he was wearing slowly faded.

"It's Addison. She was involved in the accidents tonight." Richard let out with a sigh.

"What?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"The paramedics brought her in about half an hour ago. A car blew a stop sign and hit her SUV. Bailey's got her downstairs now. They are doing everything they can for her."

"That's not possible. She was barely gone ten minutes before they started bringing in victims. I mean we were in the hallway…." Derek's mind began to race and his breathing was staggered.

"Derek…"

"How does it look?" Derek asked, pleading for a happy answer.

"We don't know much yet. She wasn't in the major accident so…"

"Richard! How does it look?" Derek asked angrily.

"She's been in and out of consciousness. Her left side is pretty banged up. Her shoulder got the worst of it. From what we can see so far she's lucked out otherwise. Her airbag deployed and nothing appears to be broken…" Richard couldn't get in to more detail before Derek interrupted again.

"I want to see her." Derek said, already moving to pass the chief. Richard quickly reacted and blocked his path.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You said she's in and out of consciousness right? Well then you need a neuro consult."

"You're not going **near **her as a doctor." Richard was adamant, putting a hand to his chest.

"I don't trust anyone else to work on her!"

"Derek, I love her as much as you do and only the best will be working on her. Bailey is her primary. If necessary, I'll pull Burke in, or I'll work on her myself. We are going to do everything we can." Derek stared blankly at Richard, his emotions to many to process.

"Richard, please let me see her. I won't go in. I just need to see her." Derek was willing to literally barrel past him if not given verbal permission.

"Okay. Come on." Richard led Derek downstairs to where Addison was being treated. He stepped in to the room to draw the blinds enough for Derek to see in. Seeing her there, looking bloody and helpless, Derek's body practically gave out on him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Not three hours before they had been together, making out on the couch in her office, feeling like teenagers. He kissed her goodbye like it was nothing since he'd be seeing her soon.

Subconsciously, Derek's legs began to move him towards the door. He stood at the frame to get a better view, catching the stares of everyone treating her. He needed to be closer. Derek continued to move. Richard went to stop him, but felt Bailey's hand on his arm stopping him. Richard nodded softly and let Derek in unobstructed.

He moved towards the bed, running his hand softly through her hair. He traced the outline of her bruised face, continuing downwards until his hand was on hers. He played with her fingers gently, running his own up and down each one. He knew that for now he couldn't stay with her; as much as he wanted to lie down next to her and be there for her, her doctors needed room to work. Placing her hand down gently on the bed, he brought his lips softly to hers and kissed her. As their lips met, he could feel her moving slightly beneath him. He pulled back to fluttering eyes. She was waking up.

"Addison! Addie can you hear me?"

"Derek?"

"Yeah baby I'm here." Derek took her hand in his again, thankful that she was awake. Bailey and the chief pushed past him to check her vitals.

"Addison, it's Miranda. Do you remember what happened?"

"Am I at the hospital?"

"Yes you are. Do you remember how you got here?" Miranda checked her eyes, awaiting her response.

"It was raining. I was driving through town and suddenly headlights were on me out of nowhere. Then all I remember is the paramedics…and Mark. Mark was there." Derek stiffened at the mention of Mark's name.

"Mark was there?"

"Yeah. He was bleeding. That's the last thing I remember until now." Addison went to shift in bed, but was met with excruciating pain.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"My shoulder is throbbing."

"I'll go page ortho to take a look at the x-rays." Bailey moved to the back of the room to make the call. Derek could see the tears forming in Addison's eyes from the pain in her shoulder. It tore him up inside to see her in pain like that. He gently kissed her hand and placed it back down as Miranda upped her morphine to manage the pain before ortho arrived. Stepping out of ear shot, he questioned Richard.

"I want to know what you're not telling me." Richard took Derek's arm and led him out her door. "Why does Addison think she saw Mark at the accident?" Richard sighed deeply. He knew Derek would snap when he heard, and as much as Mark needed a beating, he couldn't do that to him. But, Derek would be persistent. He cared way too much about Addison to let this slide. Eventually he would demand to know who hit her, and he would find out.

"Because she did. Mark was driving the other car."

"What?" Derek was immediately overcome with anger. "Was he drunk?"

"No. He had** a **drink and lost control of his car due to the rain. It was an accident."

"How could he…." Derek couldn't make a coherent thought to save his life right now. Luckily, before he had to try again, Mark made his way to the E.R. and right into Derek's line of sight. Richard saw Derek's gaze fix on a point, and turned to see what was happening. Seeing Mark, he knew that this was going to get messy.

**So what do we think! I have so many ideas in my head that hopefully updates will come quickly! Please review. All the amazing reviews last time overwhelmed me with joy, and energy! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm in a one word sentence mood—I think all the rain has made me too tired for more! Updated! Enjoy! Review!**

Mark didn't get three feet into the E.R. before seeing Derek standing with Richard. All he wanted was to check on Addison and stay out of the way. He heard the truth behind Meredith's words. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he had to face the fact that Addison was in love with Derek.

Before Mark could even turn and leave the room, Derek had started towards him, fury in his eyes. It had been awhile since had seen his former friend so distraught and pissed off. He was walking slowly, almost like his legs couldn't support him. Derek didn't care that everyone's eyes were on him; Mark needed to pay.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek shouted across the E.R.

"I came to see how Addison was."

"You're not going near her ever again." Derek motioned towards her room as he addressed him. Mark was ready to ask for forgiveness and apologize profusely for his lack of judgment, but he was not about to let Derek belittle him, especially in front of a room full of people.

"Excuse me; I didn't realize you were her keeper."

"Shut up Mark. You know what I meant. You can do nothing but hurt her now and I love her too much to let you." Derek spat back.

"You love her now because it's convenient for you. Don't pull this heroic crap with me; you hurt more than I ever could."

"What did you just say?" Derek inched closer. Smoke was practically blowing out his ears he was so upset. Preston, who was treating a patient in an adjacent exam room, moved to separate the two men. Richard extended an arm to stop him. Whatever was between these two needed to come out. Granted the setting could be better, but Addison didn't need stress from these two during her recovery.

"You heard me. This, what happened tonight, was an accident, one which I am very sorry for. But what you have done to her doesn't even compare…" Before Mark could finish his sentence, Derek's fist collided with his jaw.

"You bastard! How can you even say that? Addison is lying in a hospital bed, under sedation because of the pain** you **inflicted on her, and you want to put this on me?"

"I thought the new Derek didn't hit people. Trouble in paradise?" Mark's smart ass remark sent Derek over the edge.

Without warning, Derek charged at Mark like a linebacker, sending both men flying backwards. Nurses' yelps could be heard as they vacated the room. Derek drew back his hand again to punch Mark, connecting solidly with his upper cheek. As he went again, Derek could feel arms across his body. Preston, the Chief, O'Malley, and Karev had all moved in to separate the two on the Chief's orders. Preston had to practically put Derek in a full nelson before he would stop attempting to lunge at Mark.

Karev and O'Malley guarded Mark from moving as the Chief stood between them, everyone in the E.R. watching.

"Alright people, the show is over. Back to work. We have patients to treat." Slowly, everyone got back to their patients, the hot gossip being the fight that just took place. Derek had stopped fidgeting and shaked off Preston's hold.

"Karev, please escort Dr. Sloan back to his exam room. Looks like he will need some more stitches on his face." The Chief spoke, trying to hold back a smile at that beating that Derek had given him. Karev led Mark away, who still wore a sadistic grin on his bleeding face. Derek watched him go, anger burning within him.

"Well, I hope that helped." The chief said, turning his attention back to Derek.

"He deserved a lot more than that."

"I don't doubt that, but I don't need you breaking you're two million dollar a year hands on that ass's face. I only let you get out that much because I like you. Now, I need you to keep your distance. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Derek responded, clearly unenthused. "But I swear to God you better keep him away from her or I will. He doesn't even deserve to look at her anymore." Derek spoke emphatically before walking away, leaving Preston and the Chief behind.

"How's Addison doing?" Burke asked the Chief.

"Surprisingly, she's not the one I'm worried about." Richard patted Burke on the arm as he moved towards the nurses' station. He nodded back, straining his neck to watch Derek meander down the hallway, head hanging.

**Seattle Grace**

**2:30 a.m.**

Derek stood at the window outside the I.C.U., watching the residual rain fall and impatiently pacing as Addison's doctors examined her. He wanted to be in there more than anything, but Richard made it clear that he had to keep his distance. For now, he could be nothing more than her boyfriend/husband. So, Derek took residence at the window to pass the time. The drops almost looked like tears against the window. Sparks were flying from fallen power lines. It was one hell of a storm.

Derek's attention at the window was broken by the distinct sound of the I.C.U. sliding doors. He quickly made his way over to her team, including Bailey, his second in command in his department, Dr. West, and Dr. Torres from Ortho.

"How is she?" Derek asked cautiously, almost more afraid to know the answer.

"Her scans look good. She's responding well to verbal questions, but she suffered a concussion after the accident so I want to keep a close eye on her the next 24 hours."

Derek hardly reacted. He wanted to hear all the news first. "Dr. Torres?"

"Because the car crashed into the drivers' side, Addison was hit with more direct impact. Nothing's broken, but her shoulder and hip are considerably bruised. It should heal on its own, and we are medicating for pain. If anything, her shoulder will be in a sling for a while." Derek once again remained stoic. "This is good Dr. Shepherd. It could have been worse."

"I know." Derek smiled weakly and turned away from the group. He looked through the big glass window at Addison asleep. Wires and machines were everywhere. It was nothing new to him; he was a doctor. But seeing them attached to her, it all looked so foreign, so wrong.

Dr. Bailey motioned that she was going to hang back and for the others to go ahead. They walked away silently as Bailey cautiously approached Derek. She didn't speak, just took a spot next to him on the wall and watched her.

"She looks peaceful." Derek broke the silence, but hung his head immediately after. Tears were clearly welling in his eyes, and he didn't want it to show. He had to be strong. "I don't get it." Derek spoke, face to the ground.

"Get what?"

"Why did this happen? Why now? I mean…things were amazing."

"I know." Miranda answered quietly.

"No, I don't think you do. I have never been this happy before. Even last time when we were good, we were never this good. Maybe we weren't mature enough then. Maybe we didn't know each other well enough to be able to have a lasting relationship. But now… it's like we were given a second chance. Miranda…." Derek's voice cracked slightly, the emotion of his words prevailing through. "I can't lose her. I can't survive without her." Bailey was slightly taken aback: not only did he use her first name, but the sincerity in his voice was obvious. He literally wouldn't survive without her.

"You won't have to. Addison's a fighter. You know that. You've seen it. She's too stubborn to let a car accident, especially one with Mark, take her from you." Derek smiled slightly. Addison was too strong for something like this to be her end.

"Maybe I'm being selfish here, but I just don't want things to change between us."

"They won't have to, as long as you are there for her. She's still Addison, and trust me; she's as in love with you as you are with her." Miranda moved around him to check on her vitals. "Come on. She's awake." Derek watched her eyes open slowly. She looked weak, and rightly so.

Weaving through the beds, Derek made his way to Addison as soon as he could. Trying to be calm, he took a couple of breaths before entering her line of sight. He wanted Miranda to calm her first.

"Addison, how are you doing?"

"No worse for the wearer. My shoulder feels like it got ripped out of its socket though."

"Dr. Torres said that what the worst of it. We have you on morphine to help."

"Morphine? Really? Sounds good to me." Addison offered up a weak smile at her joke. Derek saw his in, and took it.

"Don't believe her. She can handle the pain just fine." Derek stepped up to her bedside, taking her hand in his.

"Funny. You're a funny guy. I don't tell you that enough." Addison replied back. Miranda laughed slightly before excusing herself.

"I'll leave you two alone. Addie, tell the nurse if you need me."

"Thanks Miranda, I will." Miranda walked out as Derek reached around for the stool to sit on. Resting his elbows on the bed, he brought his other hand to her forehead and lightly ran his fingers across.

"So how are you really doing?" Derek asked softly.

"For lack of a better way to put it, I feel like I got hit by a monster truck." Derek smiled slightly. "Parts of my body I didn't even know existed hurt." Derek's smile faded fast as he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Derek was overcome with guilt. He felt it was his fault she ended up on that road with Mark.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault. I mean if I had gone home when you told me to or not taken that page then you wouldn't have ended up on that street at that time."

"Derek! You're being ridiculous. What happened was not your fault. It was an accident. They call it that for a reason. Please don't think that in any way this is because of you. Please." Addison brought her good arm to his face, gently running it across his cheek, her thumb grazing his lips. He clearly wasn't getting the message, so Addison decided on a blunter route. "Come here."

"Come where?"

"Derek, I want a kiss and I am in no shape to move to you, so I'm going to need you to come to me. If you'd be so kind." Derek looked at her admiringly.

"Hey, whatever I can do to help." Lifting slightly from the seat, he brought his hands to cup her face and his lips to hers. He expected the kiss to be short and sweet, but Addison clearly had other ideas. Running her good hand through his hair, she rested it on his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Derek had to put his hands on her pillow to keep from falling on top of her.

After about thirty seconds, he heard her wince beneath him. Pulling back, he could see she was in pain.

"Addie! What's wrong?"

"My stomach. It's killing me."

"Hang on. I'll page Bailey." Derek ran to the nearest phone and had Bailey paged. She was there immediately.

"What's up?" Derek met her at the door.

"It's Addison. She's in pain. Out of nowhere her stomach started hurting." Before Derek could say more, Addison passed out.

"Call a code Shepherd." Derek slammed his fist against the blue button on the wall, releasing the bed to put Addison in trendeliburg so that Bailey could tube her. The code team arrived to assist soon after.

"Tube's in. Alright. Page Burke. Let me ultrasound her stomach. She may have internal bleeding that didn't show up on the first scan." Derek ran to the phone to have Burke paged. He too responded immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Addison. We were talking and then she said her stomach was bothering her and then she passed out." Derek explained hurriedly.

"Dr. Burke, take a look at this." Bailey called to them from across the room. Burke went to meet Bailey, and Derek attempted to follow, but Burke placed a hand firmly on his chest to stop. "No!"

"Excuse me?"

"Chief's orders. You're not her doctor. Outside, now. Let us help her." Knowing that Addison didn't have time for him to argue, Derek begrudgingly agreed. Leaving the room, he watched through the window as Bailey and Burke discussed a plan of action. She went to the phone; presumably calling ahead to the O.R., as Burke began to wheel Addison's gurney out of the room. The code team went ahead as Burke stayed near Derek.

"What's wrong with her?"

"There is some bleeding internally. I would like to perform exploratory surgery to find the source. I need your consent before I can do so. Technically, you two are still married and that gives you power of attorney." Burke shoved the paper in Derek's hand.

"Do you know the source?"

"No, not yet. But I'll find it. Thanks Derek." Burke closed the chart and began to walk away when he felt a tug on his arm. Derek's hand was around his elbow.

"Preston, I can't lose her."

"I know. You won't." Preston brought a hand reassuringly to the one Derek had on him. Derek released his grip and let Preston off. Watching him go, he leaned against the nearest wall and prayed to anyone that would listen that Addison would come through this okay.

**Seattle Grace**

**6:30 a.m.**

Derek lay in the on-call room in the dark, staring blankly at the ceiling. The chief banished him there until Addison's surgery was over. He was making everyone uneasy by pacing through the halls of the surgical floor, and Richard needed to keep the calm. He also ordered Derek to sleep, but until he knew Addison was safe, no amount of exhaustion would make him sleep.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door to the room slowly opened, with Izzie Stevens coming through it. She moved quickly, knowing that no one was to bother Dr. Shepherd on the Chief's orders.

"Dr. Shepherd? Are you awake?" Derek shot out of bed, fearing the worst.

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Derek was rambling, and Izzie motioned for him to keep it down.

"No, nothing like that. That's what I came to tell you. Dr. Montgomery was moved to recovery. I don't know more details, but she came out of the surgery well. I just thought you should know." Izzie whispered. Derek admired the intern for risking so much by speaking to him. He knew how fond Addison was of her, but he didn't realize how much it was reciprocated until now.

"Thanks Stevens. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. What time are you allowed out of here?"

"7:00. I'm supposed to be asleep, but that wasn't about to happen. I feel like a four-year-old who got given a time out." Izzie smiled at this analogy, watching as he ran his hands back forth through his head, clearly stressed out.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek pulled his head from his hands to look at her. She reminded him so much of Addison as an intern.

"Thanks Stevens. I'll be fine though."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to sleep then." Izzie put quotes around sleep, to which Derek smiled.

"Thanks." Derek lied back against the bed and watched the door settle back down. He hadn't slept alone in years. He almost had forgotten how. Turning on his side, he wanted to reach and pull Addison closer to him. Just having her body against his, the amazing scent of her hair traveling to his nose put him at ease. And now, lying awkwardly in the bed, all he could think about was her, alone in a hospital bed. Screw time-outs; he needed to see her now.

**Intensive Care Unit**

**6:45 a.m.**

Derek made his way to the I.C.U. as quickly as possible. He needed to avoid the Chief, so he went the long way. Finally arriving, he quietly let himself in. He found Addison in the back, asleep in her bed. She looked peaceful, as always. Seeing the scratches and stitches blemishing her otherwise beautiful face made Derek's blood boil. What he wouldn't give to return the favor to Mark immediately. As strong an urge as he felt, Derek knew that Mark wasn't worth it: Addison needed him to be there for her now, and nothing else mattered.

Gently running his hand over her scrapes, he brought his lips to her forehead to kiss her. Pulling back, he moved towards the foot of the bed to check her chart and figure out what caused her bleeding. Before he could get to it, a voice pierced the silence and scared the crap out of him.

"Now I know you're not going for her chart Dr. Shepherd." Bailey moved into the light illuminating Addison's bed. Derek grabbed for his chest. He was on edge as it was; her sneaking up on him was not what he needed.

"Jesus Bailey. You scared the crap out of me."

"That's what happens when you get caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Give it over." Derek handed her the chart.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Checking up on my patient."

"Why aren't you catching up on some sleep? You've been here since yesterday."

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been here just as long. And the Chief was very stern with his orders I hear."

"Yeah well, I needed to check on her."

"Me too."

"I'm her husband, what's your excuse?"

"I'm her doctor. I don't need one. Plus, she's a friend, and I wanted to make sure she was out of the woods before I went too far. Now if you don't stop asking me questions I'm not updating you on said wife's condition." Derek was impressed by how much their friendship meant to the usually all-work Bailey. It meant a lot to him to know that someone with opportunity was looking out for her.

"My apologies. So how is she?"

"Dr. Burke and I repaired the damage and stopped her bleeding. Her newest ultra-sound looks great. All and all, I'd say Addison got lucky. The accident could have caused a lot more damage than it did. She's tough."

"That she is." Derek looked down at Addie admiringly. He let out the big breath he was holding in. So much emotion washed over him now that he knew she was in the clear.

"You alright, Dr. Shepherd?" Derek looked at her as he plopped down on the stool.

"It's just…so much has happened between us. And I was mad, so incredibly mad and hurt at one point that it clouded my judgment. I pushed away the most special person in my life. I don't deserve another chance but she gave me one. And these last couple of months has been unreal. Getting back in tune to how we used to be was like falling in love all over again. But tonight, seeing her in the E.R. brought my whole world crashing down."

Miranda studied Derek. Never before had he seen such raw emotion pour out of her superior before. She was originally against Addison taking him back: after last time she didn't think he deserved her. In this instance, she couldn't have felt more wrong. His love was overwhelming.

"Derek, I know this is hard. Trust me, when Tucker got hurt I was in the same place you are right now. Being a doctor and unable to help just makes it worse. But, you need to have faith and believe that everyone is looking out for her and that she will get through this. It will get easier when you see her up and around again. I promise."

"I know. And I know that I'm being selfish, but I just want her back now. I just want to go back to being happy and carefree and watching her smile light up her entire face." Derek continued to run his fingers up and down her arm, studying her resting body as he spoke.

"You will get it all back." Miranda said with confidence.

"Thank you Bailey."

"You're welcome. Now get out." Miranda spoke sternly; the sudden change of pace baffled Derek.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately man? You're a mess. You've been awake for 36 hours, you haven't showered, you haven't eaten, hell you've barely stopped pacing since Addison came in. You need to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine!" Derek said, slightly annoyed. "She comes first."

"Since she's not awake, I'm arguing for what _she _would want. She'd yell at you just as I am. And you are still a doctor in this hospital. You have patients and a surgery at ten. And you know she'll smack you upside the head if she wakes up to you like this."

"As a matter of fact…" Derek stood up to argue, but saw the infamous Nazi finger point shushing him.

"Don't even try it. Get out, do your job, and come back when you're more composed. I'll stay with her until she wakes up so she isn't alone."

"Fine." Derek bent down to give Addison a goodbye kiss on the forehead. He moved towards the door, but turned to get in one last word. "For the record, I hate this."

"I know. Keep moving." Bailey motioned to the door. Derek peered back in; he looked like his favorite toy just got taken away. Begrudgingly, he headed towards the locker room to clean up. Bailey laughed him off and returned her attention to the files she had brought to keep herself occupied. So focused, she didn't realize when Addison began to stir.

"I thought he'd never leave." Addison said softly, licking her lips.

"Addison! You're awake. Wait, how did you…." Bailey was confused as to Addison knew Derek had even been there.

"I heard you guys talking. You're not exactly the best at keeping it down." Addison smiled softly, gaining up some more energy to continue. "I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew he'd stay. I also knew that if I gave you enough time, you'd kick his butt out of here and force him to take care of himself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bailey responded, still a little shocked at Addison's stunt.

"Anytime." Addison shifted slightly in bed to sit up more, wincing at the pain on her side.

"Here, let me help you." Bailey extended her hands, but Addison shook her head. She wanted to get her strength back, and she was never one to accept help. "Alright then. So, tell me why you wanted me to tell him to leave."

"Because he wouldn't listen to me. We can both be very stubborn if we want to be, and we'd just end up going back and forth. I could yell and scream for him to get out, but he'd think I was just trying to be tough and independent and he'd yell and scream back at me that he was staying. It's our thing. Usually our fights like that are of no importance."

"Except…" Bailey could sense a 'but' coming on and filled in the blank.

"Except now, he will care more about me and literally forget to take care of himself. When we were residents, we had been dating for about two years and one winter I got the flu really bad. I was stubborn and didn't listen to anyone about slowing it down and eventually passed out in the hallway. I got admitted and hooked up to I.V.'s; the whole nine yards. I was so exhausted that I'd sleep for hours at a time. Whenever I did manage to open my eyes, there was Derek; passed out in a chair next to my bed. Finally, after three days of living in the hospital with me, our attending at the time actually banned him from the hospital for a day."

"Banned him from the hospital? That's big, even for Shepherd."

"I know." Addison laughed, thinking back to the memory of when he got removed from her room. He wasn't happy, and she couldn't stop giggling. "That's the thing with Derek. He is so incredibly caring so much of the time. You get so accustomed to being looked out for and loved, that when it stops, you don't know how to go on." Addison's smile faded as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Addie, you should have heard him before. He's so head over heels for you I want to be sick. You have no idea how guilty he feels over everything."

"I know. It's just exhausting some times, the never ending emotional roller coaster we are both on."

"Now, don't take this the wrong way because the Derek that you've brought back is great, really. But if memories like this one bring back so much pain, why do that to yourself?" Addison locked eyes with Miranda, contemplating her question only momentarily. She knew the answer because it was allowed her to be with Derek again in the first place.

"Because when it's good with him, as it almost always is, there is no better feeling in the world. All the negatives could never out way the immense amount of positives that come from being with him. He stole my heart fourteen years ago, and I'm never getting it back. And, to be honest, I'm okay with that."

"Yeah well, I'm not. His McDreamy ass better be careful."

"What would I do without you, Miranda?"

"Good question." Both women smiled. "Alright I'll let you rest more. You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." Bailey nodded and quietly left the room. Addison wiped the residual tears from her face and closed her eyes. Thinking of Derek, she slowly drifted to sleep.

**This was a good day for updates! Thank you to all the writers…I was in heaven! Hope this adds to the mix in a good way! Reviews are cool if you're in the mood. P.S. not sure if anyone here is into baseball but the Yankees just crushed the Red Sox so color me happy! On that note, good night all…hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the latest… hope you all enjoy! My apologies for taking so long…real life majorly got in the way. How rude of it! **

**Three Days Later**

**Seattle Grace**

Three days had passed since the accident. Addison was recovering nicely, enjoying the time to relax and catch up on paperwork. Thankfully, the last six months at the hospital had been a vast improvement on her first twelve: she was much more in-tune with the hospital's staff, which provided her lots of visitors to keep her apprised of patients and gossip. Of course, one visitor stood out from all the rest; and he brought presents.

"Hey, beautiful." Addison peered up from her magazine to see Derek walking towards her, coffee and a rose in his hands. She blushed slightly at his hello, something he noticed right away. "Aw, did I make you blush?"

"Oh shut up, McDreamy!" Derek blushed at his own nickname, to which Addison couldn't help but smile at. Pulling up his usual stool, he handed Addison her rose and set the coffee on the table. Addison quickly scooped it up. "Thank you! I've been dying without coffee."

"I live to please. So, how are you feeling today?" Derek reached for her chart, but Addison quickly grabbed hit lab coat and pulled him back.

"Don't even think about it. You're not my doctor. You get to ask how I'm doing, be supportive, and that's all. Besides, if Miranda catches you snooping she'll cut your eyes out." Derek sheepishly looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just…can't help myself. I want to make sure that you're taken care of." Addison brought her hands to Derek's face, massaging his cheek with her palm.

"I know. That's why I love you." Addison smiled and Derek reciprocated. "And don't worry: they're taking very good care of me. The standard of care Richard always brags about truly has some backing."

"Good to hear." Derek said laughing.

"Oh, before I forget, there's something I want to show you…." Addison reached with her left arm to grab a magazine on the table adjacent to her bed. At full extension, she winced severely and retracted her arm immediately. Derek was instantly worried.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Reaching again slower, Addison was able to reach it.

"Shoulder still bothering you?" Derek met Addison's wandering gaze. She wanted to lie and ease his conscious by saying it was fine, but she knew he'd instantly know. All that 'eyes being the window to the soul' crap was true: he read her like a book.

"Yes." Worse than making Derek upset, Addison hated admitting failure and weakness. It just wasn't her style. "Whenever I try to reach for things too quickly, the pain is almost unbearable."

"Does Callie know?"

"She says that it's just going to take time. But you know me, I'm impatient. I want to be better and back to working now." Addison was getting tense just thinking about it, and Derek knew that.

"Okay, I think someone needs to relax."

"Thanks obvious! Any suggestions?"

"Yes, actually I do have one. Derek kicked off his sneakers and stood up. "Can you move forward?"

"Sure." Addison gave him a puzzled look, but he just nodded, asking her to trust him. As soon as she was forward enough, Derek hoisted himself on to the bed and slipped in behind her. His legs laid on either side of her.

"Derek, what are you…" Before Addison could finish, she melted into the feel of Derek's hands on her back. Softly, yet sensually, he was rubbing out all the knots of stress and aggravation that had accumulated. He was careful to be softer near her injuries, but could instantly feel his efforts taking affect as Addison leaned into him more.

"How's that?" Derek whispered softly into her ear.

"Fabulous." Addison responded sensually. It took all of Derek's strength not to ravish here in the middle of the I.C.U. when her hands found there way up and down his legs. Derek began to move his hands to cover more of her body. They made their way to the ticklish part of her stomach, causing Addison to jerk suddenly and open her eyes.

"Hey! Watch those hands!"

"What?" Derek played innocent, but held a rather devilish smile on his face. Addison gently elbowed him in the ribs before turning back around. "Easy there!"

"You weren't just in a car accident. You can take it." Addison laughed, turning to face forward again. As she did, none other than the Chief was walking by, deep in conversation with Izzie Stevens. "You better get up now!"

"Why?" Derek looked around, unsure of what the big deal was. The nurses all loved Addison so they didn't mind, and Bailey was in surgery.

"That's why!" Addison emphatically pointed to the window where the Chief stood, his back facing them.

"Oh crap!" Derek carefully tried to hoist himself out of the bed without injuring himself, or worse, hurting Addison. Getting out rather successfully, Derek grabbed his shoes, kissed Addison on the cheek, and hurried out the back door. Luckily, Izzie provided enough of a distraction for Derek to escape safely.

"So what was that?" Izzie questioned, adjusting the pillows behind Addison so she could lie down again.

"Thank you so much! The Chief would not be too pleased to find Derek and I sharing a bed. It's happened before."

"Seriously?"

"Oh you have no idea the yelling that went on. And with me being in the hospital, Richard's on this protection war path. He won't let me be released for an extra two post-up days. Finding Derek with me in the ICU was not going to make his day."

"Got it. Whatever I can do to help."

"Thanks Izzie."

"No problem. So how are you feeling?"

"After that, much better." Both women broke out in laughter, as Addison settled back into bed, much more relaxed than before.

**Four Days Later**

**Seattle Grace**

A week had passed since the accident. Aside from some bruising on her face, and a sore shoulder, Addison had recovered impressively. As much as she enjoyed her break, Addison was eager to get back to work, or at least back home. While it is often joked that doctors live in the hospitals in which they work, to actually physically stay there for a week was taking its toll on her. Burke, Bailey, Callie, and the Chief were all coming by on rounds today to evaluate her, and she planned on passing.

"If it isn't my doctor dream team here to make my day." Addison spoke, seeing them all enter her room. After enough complaining she had been moved out of ICU a few days back for a little more privacy.

"Well I see your sarcasm has recovered; lets check out the rest of you shall we. Burke, you start." The chief shot back, smiling down at her.

"Her surgery went very well. There was only minor bleeding to start, which we took care of. Since then, all her ultra sounds look good and her stitches have closed quite nicely if I do say so myself. She's got my approval."

"They did heal very nicely Preston. Scars aren't really my thing." Addison said truthfully.

"I do what I can." Burke replied with his usual air of charm, winking at her when the chief looked away. She mouthed back a thank you in return.

"Thank you Preston. Dr. Torres, your up."

"Yes sir. As a result of the crash, Dr. Montgomery suffered from bone bruising and swelling on most of her left side. Her hip has since recovered well, but her shoulder is still a point of concern. X-rays have come up negative for breaks, so as long as she takes it easy at home, there is no orthopedic reason she can't be discharged."

"Good. Now Dr. Bailey, you've been the primary on this case. Overall assessment please." Richard asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"As of this morning, all labs and blood work look great. We gave Addison a CT scan this morning to check on her head because of minor dizziness after the concussion. That too came up clear. She's cleared in my book."

"Thank you Miranda."

"Oh, don't thank me. I'm afraid to keep you here anymore. Between you and Derek bitching at me, I'm going to start causing some pain if you don't get to go home." Bailey replied.

"It's not my fault. You try being here for a week bored out of…"

"Ladies, if you don't mind. We all have patients." Miranda shot Addison one last look when the Chief turned around to face his colleagues. Addison did her best to stifle her laughter. "Thank you all for the updates. You may go." All three nodded and filed out of the room. Richard pulled up the chair next to the bed so that he could speak more intimately with Addison.

"So how are you really doing?" Richard couldn't help but sound fatherly; he had been close with Addison too long to not be.

"Richard, I'm fine. Everything they said was true. My shoulder is still sore but I can take care of that from home. My leg and my head feel better, and besides the scars, I'm good as new."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer and let your arm heal a little more. You know what can happen when you rush recovery."

"I am a doctor Richard. And I wouldn't be rushing it by leaving today. My mobility is fine, and besides, Derek will be there the whole time."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. At least at the hospital you can't participate in any extracurricular physical activities." Richard grimaced from the memories.

"Richard! What a dirty mind you have!"

"Oh, please! I've known you two long enough…"

"You can stop there." Addison put up a hand and smiled, not needing to hear anymore from her mentor. "It will be fine. It's Derek, he's like an over protective mother. Trust me; he probably won't even let me get my won drink of water for at least a week."

"As long as you promise me you will take it easy, I'm going to discharge you. In two weeks I want you back here to check on that shoulder and talk about when you can come back to work. Agreed?"

"Yes. Thank you Richard."

"You're welcome. I don't want you home alone yet though so I'll let Derek go early to stay with you. Is four o'clock okay?" Richard paused at the door to get a response.

"Perfect. But I am moving around the hospital before that. And before you try to argue, I will kill a nurse if I don't get out of this cell of a hospital room."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"I always am." Addison stated very matter-of-factly.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Richard replied sarcastically as he shut her door

**Seattle Grace**

**12:30 p.m.**

"Matthew, Dr. O'Malley here is going to take you up for some brain scans so we can determine the best course of action for your treatment. How does that sound?" Derek addressed his newest patient, the nine year old Matthew Davies.

"Will they hurt?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Not at all. They may be a little loud though." Derek replied.

"I can handle loud."

"I'm sure you can. I'll be back when they are done and we will look at the results together." Derek stood up from the bed, patting Matthew on the head before leaving the room.

"Okay." George followed Derek out, closing the door behind them.

"Alright book him for an MRI and a CT scan and page me with the results."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Derek signed the chart and handed it back to O'Malley. Walking down the hallway in front of him was Miranda. Derek sped to catch up.

"Good afternoon Miranda. You're looking ravishing today." Derek threw all the charm he could muster at her.

"Stop sucking up Shepherd she's getting released this afternoon." Miranda barely broke stride while giving Derek the news he hoped for.

"Really? Oh man! If you weren't the Nazi I would hug you right now." Derek couldn't wait to bring Addison home. Sleeping alone for a week had just about killed him.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm the Nazi then isn't it." Miranda looked up from her chart to see Derek's dismay with her retort.

"You know I happen to be a very good…." With all his attention on her, Derek didn't even realize Addison's parents down the hall at the nurses' station until the distinct, angry female Montgomery voice interrupted his sentence.

"I'm not a patient! We are just here to see our daughter. She works here for crying out loud. She was in a car accident a week ago! All we want to know is her room number."

"Abby?" Derek asked, moving closer and abandoning a very confused Miranda.

"Oh Derek, thank god! This woman here won't seem to get the fact that we are here to see Addison."

"It's okay Debbie, I'll take them. These are Dr. Montgomery's parents and brother."

"Thank you!" Abby Montgomery shot a look back at the nurse before embracing Derek. "How are you sweetie?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine." Derek smiled at Abby before turning his attention to Addison's father. "Jim, how are you?" Derek extended his hand.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you again, son."

"Same here." Derek smiled in response. He had always liked Addison's parents, and they always seemed to like him in return. Her older brother Michael was a different story. He was extremely protective over Addison and had never loved Derek to begin with, much less after everything that happened. Nonetheless, Derek did his best to be cordial.

"Michael, good to see you. It's been awhile. Derek extended his hand, not sure if Michael would respond. Michael reciprocated, but without such kind words.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you since before you broke my little sister's heart." Both men tightened their grip. Derek knew Michael didn't like him, but that was unnecessary. Luckily, before Derek could reply and most likely regret his words, Abby intervened, physically stepping between them.

"That's enough of that. How is she Derek? We took the first flight we could back from France."

"She's doing much better now. Her doctors are letting me take her home today actually. She did suffer from a concussion and had to have surgery to repair some minor bleeding in her abdomen. She has a couple of bruises and stitches, mostly on a left side as a result of the crash." All three looked horrified. "Hey, I know it sounds bad, but Addie's a fighter. Her recovery time is perfectly on track."

"Can we see her?" Jim spoke, extending an arm to embrace his wife.

"Of course. I'll take you to her now. Elevator is straight down the hall. I just need to check with a colleague." Jim and Abby went first, Michael following behind. He shot Derek one last look before getting in line with his parents. Derek tightened his fist and went back to Miranda.

"So that's Addison's family?"

"Yes." Derek quickly signed off on a patient's medicine orders.

"The brother seems real fond of you." Miranda spoke.

"Don't even go there." Derek looked down at Miranda, rolling his eyes. "I'll fill you in later." Derek and Miranda reached the elevator and Derek took it upon himself to introduce her.

"Abby, Jim, Michael; this is Dr. Miranda Bailey. She's a friend of ours and also Addison's primary physician."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Bailey took turns shaking each person's hand. They rode up to Addison's room in a relative silence. The Montgomery's hadn't seen Derek since before Addison and he separated, and Bailey had just met them, so awkwardness filled the air in abundance.

The elevator reached her floor, and all five filed out. Derek went in first, knocking lightly on the door.

"Hey."

"Hi." Derek walked over to the bed, kissing Addison quickly on the lips.

"To what do I owe the surprise? I thought you had a busy day." Addison asked.

"Well I bumped into some people and thought I should escort them around." Derek told her. Addison still looked bewildered, but before he could explain, her parents popped in.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Addison's face lit up when her family entered the room. Derek stepped out, letting them catch up.

"We heard about the accident and we took the first flight home. How are you?"

"I'm okay. You didn't need to fly home from Europe. It was only a car accident."

"Oh, please! Just a car accident? You were hurt! How could we not come?"

"I'm glad you two did." Addison smiled warmly as her dad bent down to kiss her forehead.

"It's not just us." On cue, Michael walked through the door.

"Michael!"

"Hey Add." Michael walked to the bed to give her a hug.

"How did you get off from work?"

"It pays to own your company. You get breaks whenever you want."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That's part of the reason I came." Michael smiled. "You know you've looked better, sis."

"Oh shut up!"

"No, but really, how are you sweetie?" Abby spoke, shooting Michael her classic motherly snarl. "Derek filled us in but it sounded awful."

"I'm doing much better. I'm getting discharged today and just need to let my shoulder heal before I get to come back to work."

"Isn't it a little soon to be going home? The accident was only a week ago."

"Well Richard said that because Derek is there it's okay."

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean I know he's a doctor but if something serious was to happen…"

"Mom, I promise it's safe. Trust me; Richard wouldn't let me go if it weren't. Besides my shoulder, I'm great."

"We trust you. It's our job to worry." Jim said, running his hand across Addison's forehead."

"I know, Dad."

"Alright, honey we are going to go check in to our hotel, but why don't we all have dinner on Wednesday. It will give you some time to re-orient, and we can sight see a little in the interim. Sound good?" Abby said.

"I'll check with Derek, but that should be perfect. I think he's outside."

"He is." Derek stepped back in, smiling widely. "Dinner sounds great."

"So it's settled. Wednesday, say 8:00?"

"Perfect." Derek smiled charmingly at Abby. Michael stood behind him, unhappy, but silent; he didn't want to upset Addison. Each took turns saying goodbye. Derek waited until they all left before going closer.

"Let me just show your parents out and then I'll be back to see you okay?"

"Thanks sweetie."

"Not a problem." Derek leaned in to kiss her. They embraced quickly before he pulled back to escort them out. He left to meet her family in the hallway.

"Shall we?" Derek led them back towards the elevator, holding it for all of them before stepping in himself. They reached the entrance to the hospital and stopped.

"Thank you Derek." Abby reached out to hug him goodbye.

"Anytime." Derek pulled back and shook Jim's hand. "We'll see you Wednesday." He extended his hand to Michael, who accepted with a plastered smile on his face. Derek's charm may have impressed his parents and Addison, but he didn't like it. And he would make sure Derek knew it this time. He wasn't about to let his little sister get hurt again. Letting go of Derek's hand, Michael led his parents outside. What he needed to say would be between him and Derek only.

**Seattle Grace**

**3:00 p.m.**

Michael returned to the hospital after settling into his hotel room with his parents. He made up some bogus excuse about work in order to sneak away. He needed to go back to the hospital and speak with Derek. The words were practically burning his tongue after seeing them kiss before Derek escorted them out. The way she looked at him so admiringly took Michael back to when they first met Derek. You could see in her eyes how in love with him she was.

After their separation, that light in her eyes was out. Michael knew it hurt Addison not to be with him, but as far as he was concerned, she was better off without him. His sister had been so strong before she met Derek. He broke through the strict walls she kept around her heart. She let him love her, and he ended up breaking her completely.

Seeing that glimmer in her eyes return, Michael was not about to let his sister get hurt again. Derek was charming as they came. His parents, despite everything, trusted Addison's words that things were better and that she was in love with him again. If Derek made her happy, who were they to stop her? Michael tried to reason with them, but they insisted it was Addie's choice and that when she was with him, they had never seen her happier. On that alone, they needed to trust her. He, on the other hand, was not to be fooled again.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I might find Derek Shepherd?"

**Okay I'm about to pass out so I'm leaving off here. Michael's got some protective, big brother words for Derek and it should be good! I'll update again tomorrow: scouts honor! But review this one and tell me what you think of the Montgomery family's introduction!**


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised…another update! Enjoy and review if you find the time!**

"Excuse me? Do you know where I might find Derek Shepherd?" Michael approached the nurses' station, setting his jacket down and leaning on it.

"He's in surgery. Are you a patient?"

"No. I'm his brother-in-law." Michael said, throwing the young nurse a charming smile.

"Just wanted to take him to a late lunch. I'm in town visiting my sister."

"That's nice of you. Dr. Montgomery's great." She smiled back flirtatiously. They continued talking about irrelevant stuff. Michael could tell he was wearing her down.

"You know, come to think of it, his surgery is probably over. Why don't I page him for you?"

"That would be great, Liz, thank you." Liz smiled back shyly and picked up the phone. They continued talking until Derek made his way to the lobby. Scanning the room, he quickly saw Michael laying it on thick with the new nurse. He walked over cautiously, with no idea in mind as to why Michael came back, aside from busting his chops.

"Michael! I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." Derek feigned joy.

"As I informed Liz before, I thought it would be nice for us to go to a late lunch and catch up; man to man." Derek could see the wheels churning in Michael's head. He had a plan, something he wanted to tell Derek, but wasn't about to just blurt it out. Derek thought it best to play along.

"How kind of you. Lunch sounds great. Thanks Liz." Derek threw on his own McDreamy smile. "Shall we?"

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Liz." Michael pushed of the desk to walk with Derek.

"Same here." She called after them. Both men walked in silence to the cafeteria, grabbed their coffees, and made their way back to Derek's office. The privacy seemed necessary. 

Derek led Michael into his office, shutting the door behind them. He motioned for Michael to take one of the two available chairs facing the desk, but Michael just wondered around the room, staring at the plaques and such. Derek shook it off and settled into his own seat. He was unexcited for the conversation to come, to say the least.

Derek sipped his coffee, watching Michael methodically cover the room. Since his intention was unclear, Derek felt awkward starting. Thankfully, Michael took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Very impressive, Derek."  
"You've seen those all before Michael. Addison and I went to the same school."

"I know. I'm proud of her too." Michael held back eye contact, and continued to survey the office. "So, it's been awhile."

"How do you mean?" Derek asked curiously.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

"I suppose, yes."

"We saw each other at Thanksgiving two years back, but only for a moment before you skipped out on us for a patient." Derek grimaced at the memory, but did his best to shake it off. He remembered the day clearly: Addison had begged him to come for weeks. At that point, he was severely absent from her life. When that page came, he couldn't have bailed faster.

"Downfall of being a doctor." Derek attempted to keep face.

"Whatever you say." Michael smiled quickly, and Derek sheepishly reciprocated. Michael made his way closer to the desk, picking up the sole picture on the desk of Derek and Addison. Apparently visitors' of Derek's liked that picture a lot.

"That's from our house in the Hamptons." Derek felt it good to break yet another awkward silence.

"I recognized it. Addison looks beautiful."

"She always does."

"And very happy. Must have been before you decided to break her heart." Michael placed the photo down and stared Derek in the eyes for the first time since entering the office. Derek's smile was instantly wiped from his face, and got replaced by anger.

"So I see we are throwing politeness out the window." 

"Who were we kidding anyway? Derek, you and I have never really gotten along. We pretend to for Addie's sake, but she's not here and as her brother, there's a lot I need to say to you." Michael took in a deep breath to gather his thoughts. Derek sat back, preparing himself for what was to come.

"I love my sister very much. She's a special person, a good person. She's sweet, sympathetic, caring, and beautiful. Any guy would be honored to have her. And she knows that. The thing that separates Addie from most women is that she is self-sufficient and does not settle for anything less than she deserves. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. So then that begs the question as to why she finds herself so infatuated with you. The two of you marry, and you ignore her and break her heart. She then proceeds to follow you out here and does everything except physically beg you for forgiveness for her mistake, and still you ignore her. Finally, after about all the abuse she can handle, she gets back the dignity she's always had and leave your sorry ass behind."

"Do you have a point Michael? Because if you hadn't noticed, this is my life you're talking about. I was there. I know my mistakes and how dumb I was to do that to your sister. I apologized for my errors, as did she." Derek proclaimed smugly.

"Even after everything you've done, and all the pain you've put her through, she's still in love with you. I saw it in her eyes after you kissed her today." 

"Not to be cliché and I know you don't want to believe this, but we are in love. We have been since we met. We hit some bumps along the way, but now we are happy again." Derek again smugly responded to Michael.

"I'm going to chose to ignore your unhealthy level of smugness and get to my point. When Addie has her mind, and more importantly her heart, set on something, there is no talking her out of it. She clearly has decided to love you, so my only option is to speak to you about my concerns."

"I'm listening." Derek studied Michael, trying to figure out where he was going with his insinuation.

"Apparently you will be a part of our lives for a very long time. I can accept that. But what I will not stand for is you hurting my little sister, in any way, one more time." Michael was firm.

"Look Michael, I'm giving you my word that I love your sister with all my heart, and never again will I let her feel neglected." The sincerity in Derek's voice was evident as he answered.

"As much as it even shocks me, I believe you. I was more alluding to her physical condition. Addison was in a serious car accident only seven days ago. She's healing well, but I know she's pushing herself to get out of here. It's her nature. Once she leaves this hospital, she will actually be putting her life in your hands."

"I know that." Derek answered seriously. "I plan on taking very good care of her, as always."

"I realize that. After all, you are a doctor. I'd hope that you would be able to watch out for her. I'm just here to make sure that you are very, very careful. Emotionally, I trust she'll be fine. Physically, she's weakened. There are stitches on her face and bruises all over her body from that asshole Sloan. She's strong, but even her shoulder can't take too much; clearly she's favoring her right side. It is your job to nurse her back to health."

"Okay, Michael, I got it. She'll be well taken care of."

"Good. And while I don't enjoy thinking about my sister in that way, obviously you two are intimate. Addison's a loving person and will clearly be eager to spend **that **sort of time with you. Just do your best to hold off, will you?"

"Are you giving me advice on my sex life with your sister?" Derek asked shocked.

"Just asking you to put her needs before your own and keep her comfortable."

"Point taken, Michael. Thank you."

"I'll see you Wednesday, Derek."

"Sure." Derek watched Michael leave the room. He grabbed the picture of him and Addison from his desk and held it in his hands. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She always had a spirit about her; life practically flowed through her. Seeing her in the hospital, all bloodied and broken, made his heart break. She wasn't the same strong Addie right now, as much as he wanted her to be. Michael, in his entire brotherly honor, had a point. It was his job to physically and emotionally care for her, give her everything she needed. Even if it meant holding off his own wants.

**Addison's Apartment**

**6:00 p.m.**

"Home sweet home." Derek opened the door to Addison's apartment, pushing it all the way open so that she could go through. Richard let Derek go early to bring her home and keep her company.

"God, I missed this place. Anymore time in the hospital and I was going to shoot someone."

"I bet." Derek struggled to speak as he attempted to pick up all of her mail from the past eight days. Addison turned to see him struggling and started laughing.

"Would you like some help?" She managed to say in between laughs.

"No, I'm fine."

"How about the common sense to take it in two trips since you have the papers from the week in the other hand?"

"I've missed your sarcasm, really I have." Derek replied with equal sarcasm.

"Men: you're always so freaking stubborn. Why is that you think?"

"I don't know." Derek said with accomplishment, throwing everything in his hands on to her kitchen's island. "Proves our manhood."

"Does it really?" Addison said seductively as she moved closer to him. "You know, I have another way in mind of how you could do that. Might be a little more fun." Addison began to run her hands up and down Derek's chest.

"What did you have in mind?" Derek played along. He wanted to be cognizant of her injuries, but he just needed her so badly; eight days without being free to kiss and touch her was torture. He would just have to stay in control and stop it before it went too far.

As Addison leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss, all his reasoning went out the window. With her good arm, she ran her fingers through his hair, resting them on his neck to pull him closer. He brought his hands to her waist as relished the feeling of having her back with him and pulled her as close as possible. He got so lost in his bliss that he didn't notice the struggle Addison was having in trying to undo the buttons on his shirt until she stopped kissing him completely to focus. Seeing her frustration, he couldn't help but smile.

"You know you're extremely cute when you're frustrated." Derek said, his hands still resting on her waist.

"I'm glad you think so." She replied sarcastically.

"Would you like some help?"

"No. I can do it." Addison said with determination.

"And you were calling me stubborn?"

"It's different with you. You're always stubborn." Derek looked at her incredulously, to which she just shook him off. "There; all done." Addison said with her own sense of accomplishment.

"Impressive. One handed and all."

"Yeah, well I am a surgeon. I'm very skilled with my hands." Addison brought her hand to Derek's waist, running her fingers all around under the waistband of his jeans. She knew it drove him wild. He knew where she was going, and had to do something before that happened.

"Hand, actually. The other one is in a sling." He said, taking it from his waist and joining it with his own.

"Your point?"

"My point is that you just got released from the hospital today. Your other arm is in a sling. As much as I've missed you and would like nothing better than to start making up for lost time this last week, we can't with you still hurt."

"Derek, I'm fine! Richard was just being overprotective. I can take my arm out and still be okay." Addison went to pull her arm out of her sling and prove herself, but Derek instinctively put his hands on it to hold it in place.

"Not so fast. Richard actually threatened to fire me if I don't make your stubborn butt keep that on until at least Wednesday."

"But he's not here."

"It's Richard…he knows things. And besides, you need your shoulder to heal properly if you want to get back to work." Derek was praying his reasoning would work, because if she started touching him again, his restraint was going out the window.

"Okay, you win. No sex for you." Addison said, pulling away harshly and getting herself a glass for some water.

"Thank you." Derek stood, contemplating her last sentence. "How is that a victory again?"

"Oh it's not." Addison said, sipping her water. Derek frowned, wanting so badly to throw her against the refrigerator and have his way with her. "But you are right. That should support your manhood for now." She said with a smile, placing the glass in the sink.

"I appreciate that, thank you." He said smiling back at her. "You hungry?"

"Starved actually."

"Stay in or go out?"

"As long as you don't mind a date in a sling, I'd like to go out. I've been "in" too much lately. Plus hospital food is as bad as the cliché says."

"Are you kidding? I'd take you out if you were wearing a garbage bag. You're still the most beautiful woman ever." Derek brought a hand to cup her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Keep up that talk and you might have gotten some tonight…" She pulled back from him and sauntered off to change for dinner. He watched her go and kicked himself for pushing her away. For now, he had her shoulder as an excuse. Pretty soon, she'd be out of the sling and he was going to have to get creative. Considering how much he wanted her, not a lot of ideas were coming to mind.

**Three Days Later**

**9:00 a.m.**

"Addison, come on your going to be late for your ortho appointment." Derek shouted from the kitchen as he poured her coffee.

"Remind me again why I have to go to this? I'm fine!" She shouted back to him.

"_You_ can be fine all you want, but until Richard gives you the okay, you'll be stuck at home. He just wants a check-up on your shoulder."

"Derek, you've seen me moving around just fine! I don't feel like going to the hospital and just coming home. I want to go back to work today." She shouted from the bedroom. Tired of shouting, Derek moved towards the bedroom and leaned against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest.

"But I'm not Richard. Just go in, show him your stuff, make him satisfied, and then you'll be able to spend your days saving babies and whatever else it is you do up there all day." Addison stuck her head out the bathroom door and looked at Derek.

"Excuse me? Whatever else I do up there? We've been together for like fifteen years and you don't know what I do up there?" Addison was now leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom.

"Oh, I do. It's just a lot of fun to see you squirm." He smiled at her as he pushed himself of the wall to move towards her. He loved pushing her buttons; their faux fighting was an important element of their relationship. It started with their competitiveness as interns, and has only grown since.

"Really? Did you enjoy the show?

"Yes, I very much did."

"Good." Addison leaned into kiss Derek on the cheek. "Now, it's only fair that I return the favor." Addison kissed him again, this time on the lips. She stayed their momentarily, drawing him closer to the bed. He sat down first. Addison was straddling him soon after.

Pulling back from his lips, she moved her own down his face to her favorite spot behind his ear. Derek's grip on her waist tightened as she got closer and closer with each kiss. He loved when she did this to him, but never lasted very long because it felt so good. And since he was still trying his best to restrain himself, he needed to stop her before she actually got there.

"Addie…" Derek whispered, trying to maintain his composure. "Addison…" Addie barely flinched, just kept doing what she was doing. "You know we have to go soon right?" He managed to spit out before her lips were on his again to silence him. Unrelenting, she continued to tease him with her mouth and keep his attention on her instead of the time. When he pulled back again, she gave up.

"Derek, what is with you?"

"What? Richard and Callie are expecting us. I don't want to be late."

"You're right." Addison hoisted herself off the bed, visibly pissed off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek asked, standing up.

"Nothing, I'm fine. We should go."

"You're mad." Derek stepped in front of her to stop her from moving forward.

"Yes, I am." She said bluntly, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, then talk to me."

"Not now. We're going to be late, remember?" Addison said bitterly as she moved around Derek to leave. Derek stayed in the bedroom for a minute after, hoping to give her a little time to cool down. This was not how he had wanted to start his day, and with dinner with her parents tonight, it was only going downhill.

**Don't worry! She can't stay mad for too long. Next chapter should see a nice rebound. Review this one and I'll write as quickly as I can!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I can't be sure, but I may have died in the last couple of months. That's my excuse for not updating. Hope you all buy it! No…didn't think so! Well, regardless, I have update galore for you all so sit back, reread because I'm sure you have forgotten this story, and enjoy! And, o yea, reviews are sweet!**

**Seattle Grace  
11:00 a.m.**

Derek and Addison rode in relative silence to the hospital. Derek kept trying to start conversation to break up the awkwardness, but Addison was too distracted and pissed off to work with him. She couldn't understand why he was being like this, pushing her away physically. If anything, the one element of their relationship that never faltered was their sex life. Now, all of her efforts were getting shot down. Beyond pissed, Addison was scared; terrified actually of why he didn't want her.

Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, Addison had never been happier to see the hospital and take a break from Derek. Before they could get into the hospital itself, Derek's pager went off. Silently cursing, he grabbed it from his belt. Addison stopped when he did. From the look on his face, she knew he'd make up an excuse to go with her to see Richard. After last time, he was trying awfully hard to not let work come first.

"You should take it. It could be important."

"You're more important." She was touched by his sentiment. Smiling back at him, all she could think was how it was impossible to stay mad at him for too long when he acted like that.

"It's okay. It's just a meeting with Richard. Him I can handle on my own. Meet me when you're done though and we'll get out of here."

"He always did like you better." Addison smiled in agreement. "I'll find you when I'm done. Good luck." Leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek before heading to the nurses' station to grab an empty phone and call upstairs.

Addison watched him go before leaving towards the elevator bank. Riding up to Richard's office, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. On the one hand, Derek was the same sweetheart he had always been and was really there for her, especially after the accident. But on the flip side, he seemed unable to be with her physically. All her efforts were falling short. Several scenarios ran through her brain of why he would do this, and none of them were good. They had always been a very touchy feely type of couple and she wanted that back.

The doors opened to his floor, and almost closed again before Addison even realized. Luckily, someone was waiting outside and held them open in time. Until the person even spoke, Addison was still deep in thought.

"Woah! You alright Dr. Montgomery?" O'Malley asked.

"Thanks. I'm fine O'Malley. I appreciate the assistance." Addison smiled at George and he reciprocated.

"No problem." They swapped places and George hit the down button. As the doors began to close again, Addison extended her arm to stop them.

"Hey, O'Malley? Do you know where I could find Bailey?" Addison needed to talk to someone about her concerns, and her best bet in Seattle had always been Miranda.

"Try your department actually. She's been keeping tabs on your patients in your absence."

"Thank you George." Addison moved her arm, allowing the doors to shut once and for all. Checking her watch, Addie knew she couldn't find Miranda first without being late. 

Making her way down the hallway, Addison felt safe being back at the hospital in a healthier capacity. From the long, grueling hours she was often forced to work over the past 15 years, Addison had come to find hospitals homey, as long as she was on the right side of the gurney.

Reaching Richard's office, she put on her strongest face and knocked on the door. Waiting for her were Burke, Callie, and Richard himself.

"Addison, right on time as always." Richard stood up to greet his attending.

"I know how you are with punctuality." Addison hugged Richard, happy that she wasn't feeling pain in her shoulder when she reached up to embrace him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked firmly when they separated.

"I'm great Richard." He looked unimpressed, so Addison decided to work him a little. "Don't look at me that way! I'm fine. I've been taking it easy; trust me Derek wouldn't have it any other way. My pain in my shoulder has subsided and my mobility is a lot better. My stomach isn't bothering me at all, and my facial stitches are due to come out today. I'm ready to come back to work!" Addison stated adamantly.

"Alright. Why don't we take you to an exam room, have Callie check your shoulder, Burke can look at your stitches, and then we'll talk. How does that sound?"

"Great." Addison said, heavy on the sarcasm. Richard nodded his head in amusement at the clear frustration she had with his over protective nature. Callie and Burke stood up in unison next to Addison.

"Shall we?" Richard stepped out first, followed by Callie. Burke and Addison momentarily hung back.

"Nicely done." Burke whispered in her ear before moving in front of her to head out of the office. She shoved him forward, causing him to turn towards her.

"And that was my bad arm." Addison smiled and stepped around him.

Seattle Grace  
12:00 p.m.

Addison made her way down to the NICU to find Bailey. After much finagling of her boss, and great reports from her doctors, Addison was cleared to return to work. With that off her mind, her focus returned to Derek. Having him deny her advances had literally never happened before, ever. No matter where they were, if she wanted to, they would. In that arena, she held a significant amount of power, and Derek never minded. Hell, even when there relationship was falling apart, the last thing to go was sex.

It was knowledge of this that worried Addison even more. She knew they were both happier than ever, so what was causing the distance? This was unseen territory for Addison, and she desperately needed someone else's opinion. Luckily, Bailey was exactly where George predicted.

Walking up to the big window, Addison could see Izzie and Miranda hovering over an incubator taking notes on the chart and discussing the situation with the parents. They were smiling, which could only mean something good. Once they finished, both doctors excused themselves, and for the first time saw Addison waiting outside.

"Dr. Montgomery! How are you feeling?" Izzie embraced her mentor.

"Much better Izzie thank you. Richard, much to his chagrin, cleared me for work so I'll be back any day now."

"That's good to hear. You look great." Izzie responded, extremely enthusiastic and clearly happy to see Addison. Over the past few months, they had become extremely close and this week with a substitute attending had been rather hellish.

"I take it my replacement is not to your liking?"

"Oh you have no idea? If it weren't for Dr. Bailey I would have killed myself already."

"Well thank you Dr. Bailey. I'd hate to lose you Stevens. We've come so far together that it would be a shame to lose you. Plus, breaking in a new intern would take so long!" Izzie and Miranda both laughed at her joke.

"Thank you for what I'm taking as a compliment."  
"You're welcome."

"I better go. Dr. Welsh wants me to check-in every hour. I'll see you both later." Izzie sounded thrilled to leave.

"Bye." Addison watched Izzie go before turning her attention to Miranda. "She's great isn't she?"

"She is." Miranda looked down to sign her chart while speaking. "So what's wrong?" Addison's eyes shot down. She couldn't believe Miranda could tell something was bothering her when they had been talking less than five minutes, during which time their conversation was overly chipper with Izzie around.

"How do you do that?" Addison asked, shocked.

"It's a gift. Spill."

"Coffee?" Addison felt this conversation might be better had sitting down, for she had a lot on her mind.

"Alright."

Seattle Grace  
12:15 p.m.

"So…what did he do now?" Miranda asked as the ladies found a table by the back window of the cafeteria. It was rather empty, so they could talk freely.

"Now why would you assume that my problem has to do with Derek?" Addison asked wondering how Miranda knew that when she hadn't mentioned it yet."

"You have a whole different look when it involves him. And don't try to argue because I know it's true. Now, speak quickly, god knows when my interns may kill someone." Miranda took a sip of her coffee as Addison couldn't help but laugh at the ever true intern remark.

"Where to start? Okay I may ramble a lot but this has been bothering me for the past week and I want to scream so just bare with me." Miranda nodded, and Addison sighed deeply before continuing. "Ever since the accident, Derek has been distant. Not like last time though. He's always around, there for me if I need anything: food, water, help with something, anything. He's been his originally attentive self and I love him for that."

"So then what's the problem?"

"He's being distant physically."

"But you just said…"

"Not that physical. The other kind." Addison interrupted, and Miranda leaned back in understanding.

"Oh, gotcha. Well, I can see why you're upset."

"Yeah." Addison looked slightly embarrassed, like she felt as though his distance was somehow her fault. Glancing at Miranda, she could see her fighting back laughter. "You are not laughing at me right now. This is a big deal!"

"I'm sorry." Miranda let out the laughter she had tried to hold in. Addison didn't look amused. "Hey relax."

"Don't tell me to relax. You don't know how we are. We've always been a very close couple in that sense. We enjoy sex a lot the two of us…" Miranda squirmed in her seat.

"I got it. Take it easy on the graphics if you don't mind."

"Sorry, but this is a big deal. I don't get why he doesn't want to. I mean we fool around and everything but then he comes up with a crappy excuse. I'm only worried because when your significant other is so overly attentive it usually means he's making up for something."

"You don't think he cheated again do you?"

"I don't want to think that, no, but this is really not like him."

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"No, not really. Only this morning did it really get to me and I put off discussing it because I wanted time to think about it."

"If that's true, then you're talking to the wrong person. Go find him, drag him home, and talk to him about it. Talking to me isn't going to improve your sex life, trust me." 

"I know that Miranda, but, I'm going to be honest, I'm a little afraid of his answer. What if it is guilt about something? I don't know if I can handle that again."

"Addison, you know from the start I was hesitant about you trying again with him. But now, seeing you two together, it's clearly different than last time. He adores you and worships the ground you walk on." Addison smiled, and blushed a little. "There is an explanation; you just need to find it."

"You're right, as always."

"He should be with Yang up on three. She needed him on a consult."

"Thanks Miranda."

"Anytime."

Seattle Grace  
12:30 p.m.

Addison made her way down to the neuro department, thinking the whole way of how she should approach Derek. She decided worrying was ridiculous; she could talk to him about anything. This was no different, and plus Miranda was right, things were different this time. She just needed him to see it was bothering her. The doors opened to the floor, and Addison was forced to jump backwards to not get barreled by the gurney flying by. Yang was behind it, so Derek couldn't be far.

"Woah! What's going on Yang?" Addison asked as she helped guide the gurney in to the elevator.

"Mr. Davidson here needs emergency surgery. Chronic headaches led to a CT which shows a massive aneurysm. He just lost consciousness and Dr. Shepherd is concerned it may have burst."

"Where is Derek?"

"Changing for surgery in the locker room."

"Thanks Yang." Addison let the doors close and set off to find Derek. Peering into the window, she could see him frantically changing. She stepped inside, but he didn't notice right away. She watched him struggle with his scrub top a little longer before speaking up.

"You always did look better without a shirt on." Derek spun around to see Addison leaning against the wall. He smiled at her as he continued to turn his shirt right side up.

"Thanks." He said blushing slightly. "I was going to call you on my way upstairs."

"I ran into Yang on the way. She filled me in. I take it I'm going home alone."

"Mr. Davidson wouldn't be thrilled if I went with you." He said, praying she would understand. Finally getting his shirt right, he slammed his locker and went to her.

"He wouldn't be too fond of me either. Don't worry about it. I'll see if my mom wants to do a girls' lunch or something and then I'll see you at my place after. We should talk."

"About what Richard said?" Derek asked, not knowing of any other reason.  
"It can wait. Go!"

"Alright." Derek went left the room, but quickly re-entered.

"You forget something?"

"Yep." Walking closer to her, he, without warning, gently pushed her into the wall and captured her lips in a very intense kiss. He pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Much better." His lips curled up into the smile that made her knees go weak. "I'll see you later." He left the room again. Addison watched the doors closed as she got her breath back. Heading to her car, she couldn't help but think that she was just blowing this out of proportion.

Addison's Apartment

6:00 p.m.

Addison enjoyed a very relaxing lunch with her mother, not putting to much thought on Derek. She returned home shortly after, taking up shop on her couch to do some work on her laptop and distract herself from said boyfriend. Finally, after about two hours of work, she heard someone fidgeting with her door knob. She looked up to see Derek walking through.

"Hey babe." Addison greeted him, taking off her glasses and placing them, and her laptop, on the coffee table.

"Hey." Derek responded half-heartedly as he placed his bag on the floor and his jacket on the hanger. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way over to the couch where she was. Looking her up and down, he gently kissed her on the lips before plopping down on top of her, his head resting on her stomach.

"How did it go?" She asked, laughing at him as he ran his fingers over her very ticklish stomach.

"It's touch and go. He's a resilient old man though; must have crashed four or five times before we could get him to recovery."

"Tired?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair as he made his way closer to her face.

"Oh you have no idea."

"Can you still make it to dinner tonight with my parents and Michael?" Derek sat up a bit to look at her in the eyes.

"Of course, Addie. They're leaving tomorrow and we you haven't gotten to see them very much because you were recovering."

"Great. Just wanted to make sure."

"Alright." Derek laid his head back down, not wanting to question her doubt in him further. They sat in silence for a little before Derek remembered to ask about her appointment. "Oh I almost forgot; how did it go with Richard?"

"Fine. Callie and Burke cleared me, and much to Richard's chagrin, he said I can return to work." Derek looked up again, smiling widely.

"That's great, babe. I'm happy for you." Addison smiled back, less than enthused. "Why aren't you happier? This is what you wanted, right?"

"No, it is, it's just…" Addison, even after all her thought on the topic, couldn't figure out the right way to bring it up.

"Just what?" Derek met Addison's wandering gaze, wanting an answer. Addison's resolve continued to fade until words literally weren't forming, even in her head, anymore.

"It's nothing." Addison said, removing herself from below Derek. She made her way to the kitchen without turning back. Derek watched her go, immensely confused at her attitude.

"Okay. Nice try. What's up with you?" He asked, standing up himself to join her. Addison sipped her water, still not speaking. Derek got closer, but saw her pulling away. "Hey!" Derek extended his hand to grab her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just restless at home I guess. I am happy to be returning to work. Promise." Addison shrugged out of Derek's grip and moved towards her bedroom. Derek, unsatisfied with her answer, followed after her. He paused at the door frame, watching Addison glare out the window, her arms crossed defensively across her body. She looked fragile and upset. It broke his heart to see her like this. He approached her slowly, and only first spoke when he was directly behind her.

"Addie, please talk to me." Derek's voice was low, his tone soft, but clearly worried. Addison still didn't respond, so he brought himself closer and reached up to grab her shoulder. On his touch, Addison tightened up. She pulled away and turned to face him. "What is wrong?" Addison stared into his baby blue eyes. She could see he wanted the truth, so she was going to give it to him.

"Why won't you touch me?" Addison's own bluntness surprised her.

"What?" Derek was taken aback by her statement.

"Was I not straight forward enough for you? How come you shy away from me everytime I try to be with you?" Addison's arms remained crossed on her chest. "And don't try to tell me I'm wrong. Ever since I got back from the hospital, you've been distant."

"Addison, I've been with you everyday since your accident."

"Yes, you have, but not how I need you to be." Addison was getting emotional and Derek was still lost.

"What do you mean need me? How else could…" Derek still wasn't getting it, which made Addison even angrier. Now it seemed as though it wasn't intentional, he just didn't have a need to be with her.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Derek? We haven't slept together in two weeks! Hell, we've barely kissed since I got home." A look of understanding washed over Derek's face. He knew sooner or later she would bring up his distance, she just hadn't expected it to have this kind of effect on her.

"Everytime I try to touch you, you have some new, bullshit reason why we can't and I'm sick of it!" Derek opened his mouth to interrupt and explain his side of the story, but she quickly shushed him.

"I'm not done! This isn't like you. Let's face it Derek we are a very sensual couple. We like sex, and if I do say so myself, we enjoy sex. It's one of those things that have always worked extremely well with us." Derek couldn't help but smile, impressed that she was so pleased.

"Don't give me that look. Bigger picture here if you don't mind." Derek nodded in understanding and let her continue rambling. "So the fact that you don't want to be with me, and don't even realize that we haven't been together in so long, worries me. At first I thought maybe it was guilt over something you did, and that's why you could find time to be attentive, but were too guilty for more. And then you kissed me before your surgery and that idea went out the window. I planned on brining it up later. Then I saw you, and my resolve broke. I realized I was afraid to know the answer, afraid of losing you again. One look and you always manage to get inside me."

"Addie…" Derek tried to speak again, but was once again shushed.

"Still talking." Addison breathed in deeply, as she could feel tears threatening to fall. "So then, I come in here to gather my thoughts, and you follow me as always. And you touch my shoulder, like you always do when I'm upset. But I feel you holding back from me, and I need to know why because I can't take much more of this!"

Tears were softly flowing now, and Derek's heart broke. He reached out to take her into his arms. She pulled away, but Derek was determined and forced himself on to her. She stopped fighting and let him hold her. She sobbed softly into his chest for a few seconds before calming down. He kept her close, but pulled back to talk to her.

"My turn?" He asked gently.

"I suppose." She said, re-burying her face in his chest. Derek smiled, holding her tight once again.

"Okay good. Come here." Derek took Addison's hand and led her to the bed. They both sat down, and he reached across to grab her a tissue from the nightstand. 

"Thank you." She said, laughing softly and patting her eyes. She threw the tissue aside and let Derek take her hands in his. 

"So, clearly we have some stuff to talk about. First and foremost, I want to make it adamantly clear that I love you more than anything in the world. When I thought I lost you last week, I had never been so scared in my entire life. Seeing you on that gurney, I felt so helpless and couldn't imagine myself without you." Addison blushed at his sentiment and moved herself closer to him. 

"Alright, number two, I am in no way making up for guilt by being attentive. I enjoy taking care of you. You're not one to let your guard down often, but when you do, I love getting to be there for you. It's the doctor in me, I guess." Addison opened her mouth to make a remark, but Derek was quick to shush her this time.

"Hey, still my turn." Addison nodded and Derek continued. "Now, number three. I'm not going to lie, I have been avoiding being intimate with you. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea in anyway. This has been the hardest week of my life because you're hot and do I love you very, very much." Derek's eyes began wandering over her body, and Addison smacked his arm.

"Focus please!"

"Sorry! Okay, like I said, I've been painfully keeping my distance because I wanted you, needed you, to be better. Although you're fine, you were still in a major car accident twelve days ago. You had major surgery, and actually almost died. I felt that rushing into anything could put your recovery at risk." A smile broke across Addison's face. She was so relived by his answer, and also very touched. She rested her hands on his knees and leaned into kiss him. The kiss intensified, but Derek stopped it momentarily.

"I'm going to guess by your response that my answer was a good one."

"Yes, very." Addison answered quickly and brought her lips back down to his. Derek responded immediately, bringing his hands to her waist and letting her push him onto the bed. His hands ran up her sides and cupped her face. He loved kissing her more than anything else in the entire world. Her lips always felt perfect against his.

Shifting his weight, he rolled Addison on to her back and was now straddling her. He pinned her hands to the bed and pulled back again momentarily.

"What time are our reservations with your folks?"

"8:00."

"Excellent." He leaned back down to kiss her again, but she stopped his lips. 

"Why?"

"Addison, we haven't slept together in like two weeks. I have a lot to make up for." Derek smiled down at her as he released her hands and brought his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. She moaned in response to the magic he was working with his tongue. Her hands made their way under his sweater. She lifted up, their mouths only separating so she could take it off. She tossed it aside and resumed kissing him.

He began trailing his lips down her neck, softly touching every bit of skin he could get to. Her hands continued running through his hair as he brought his hands to her shirt and he pushed it up slowly. Every bit of skin exposed, he kissed. Halfway up, he saw the scar from her surgery. Running his fingers over it gently, he looked up at her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little."

"Good." Derek smiled and brought his attention back to her stomach. He gently kissed the still-sensitive scar and continued his path up her stomach. Reaching her neck once again, he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it next to his sweater. Addison took the moment to flip Derek over again so that she was again in control. He didn't object in the slightest as her lips found their way to his neck.

"God I missed you." Derek whispered when her ear was next to his lips. She smiled and stopped to look at him.

"I'm amazed you lasted as long as you did."

"Hey, I'm not a…." Derek's words were halted when her lips teased the spot right behind his ear that made him weak as ever. She was quite the tease when she wanted to be, and he loved it.

**So now that you all had to suffer through re-reading this entire thing because I was too lazy/stupid/brainwashed by college to update, I hope you still enjoy. If so, kindly review so I know whether or not to continue! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so thank you so much to everyone who continued to read this mess of a story. I'm glad you're liking it! This is a happy chapter, not too much as far as plot, but there is squee! So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Martin's Steakhouse**

**8:00 p.m.**

"Good evening, welcome to Martin's."

"Hi. We have a reservation for 4 at 8:00. It's under Montgomery." Addison answered the hostess as Derek came from behind her after dropping off the car at the valet stand.

"Yes, here it is. Table by the window. Follow me please." The hostess stepped in front of Addison and escorted her and Derek to the table. Derek took her hand in his as they followed. 

"Isn't Michael coming?"

"Flew back this afternoon for work." Derek simply nodded in understanding. A smile crept across his face that he wouldn't have to worry about anymore big brother talks, for now at least.

"Here you are." The hostess placed down their menus.

"Thank you." Derek responded, pulling out Addison's chair for her. He took the seat next to her.

"Wow look at the view. It's incredible." Addison said, glancing out over the water.

"Yes, it is." Derek said his eyes on Addison. She turned to face him, and saw him staring at her.

"Derek…" She shoved him lightly on the chest.

"What?" He smiled at her sheepishly and brought his other hand to rub her knee.

"Nothing. I love you." She leaned in to him and, bringing a hand to his knee to brace herself, brought her lips to his for a quick kiss. Pulling away, she locked eyes with him and smiled.

"I love you too. This afternoon was amazing."

"Yes, it was. Shame we had to cut it short." Addison said, pulling away further to sip her water.

"Hey, whose fault was that?"

"It was your choice to hold off on sleeping together for so long, so I'm going to say you."

"Oh I see how it is. I look out for your best interest and I get it thrown in my face."

"I'm sorry. I do appreciate what you did for me." Addison leaned in to kiss Derek on the cheek. She kept her face close to his and whispered into his ear

"And when we get home, I'm going to fully show my gratitude for your forethought, again and again." She lightly nibbled on his ear and began to slide her had up his leg, teasingly slow. Derek opened his mouth to protest that they were in public, but no words came out as he relished her touch. He wanted more than anything else to just slam her down on the table and have his way with her right then and there. Had it not been for the arrival of her folks, that may have very well happened. 

"Mom, Dad, over here." Addison motioned to her folks, one hand still in Derek's lap. They took there time weaving through the tables. Addison stood up to greet them, but not before giving Derek one last kiss and whisper.

"We will finish this later." Winking at him seductively, she walked to meet her folks as they arrived with Michael in tow. Derek silently cursed their arrival as he stood to do the same.

When they all sat down again, Addison removed her jacket, revealing her stunning new top. Derek couldn't help but stare a little as he mentally undressed her. All he could think about was how long an evening this was going to be.

**Martin's Steakhouse**

**8:45 p.m.**

After ten minutes, their waiter came to take their order. Thirty minutes later, he returned to say their food was almost ready. Those forty five minutes had been the longest of Derek's life, as he could barely keep his mind at the conversation at hand. All he could think about was her. She was sitting practically on top of him, not that he minded in the slightest. She was wearing a new perfume that drove him wild, and it didn't help that her hand had spent the entire night on his leg. 

When the food came, he was thankful, because if her hand made it any further up, he was going to lose it completely in front of her parents. She smiled seductively at him as she sat up straight to eat. He vowed to get his revenge.

"Enjoy everybody." The waiter said, excusing himself.

"Thank you." Addison's dad called after him. The conversation halted as everyone tasted their food. Addison's mom, being the big talker she was, didn't let the silence last for long.

"So, Derek…"

"Yes Abby?" He looked up at her with his McDreamy smile. Abby blushed, and Addison just rolled her eyes. Women always swooned at that smile. She did too, but to those unsuspecting women, they practically melted.

"I almost forgot to tell you we saw your parents last week."

"Did you really? Where?"

"Benefit for Pediatric Cancer at the Plaza."

"I remember them mentioning that. How was it?"

"Fabulous as always. They mentioned missing the two of you."

"Yeah I should give them a call. Remind me to later?" Derek turned towards Addison, directing the question to her.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded, taking another bite of her steak.

"Thanks babe." Addison smiled at Derek as he sipped his wine. He brought his arm to the top of her chair to pull her closer. He continued talking to her mother as he massaged her neck with his fingers. Addison melted against his touch; he was quite good with his hands. She tried to stifle her enjoyment seeing as how her parents were across the table, but it was difficult.

She felt his hand leave her neck, only for the other one to land on her leg. She gasped slightly and looked up at him in shock.

"You alright honey?" Addison's dad asked worried.

"Yes. Just got a little cold." She reassured him as best as possible. Derek just laughed to himself. She turned her attention back to him and got close to whisper something. "Was that necessary? Your hand is like ice!"

"I know. I need you to warm it up for me." Derek responded seductively. She just shook her head and pushed his hand off.

"So what time is your guys' flight tomorrow?" Addison attempted to get back to normal conversation. Derek was unrelenting however, and shifted in his seat to get closer without seeming too close. He snuck his hand back on her leg, moving it swiftly under her past-the-knee length skirt. Addison tensed up again, but quickly relaxed against his magnificent touch.

"10:00." Addison did her best to focus on her parents, but Derek's hand was getting to places it really shouldn't be in public.

"That's early isn't it?"

"Your father has a client to meet with." 

"Oh I see." Addison's response was broken up by Derek's movement. She needed to get out of there and into a bed with him immediately, and quickly thought of the best excuse.

"I have an idea. Since your flight is so early, why don't we call it a night now and then meet for coffee in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me." Abby responded. "Honey?"

"Why not? Let me just go to the restroom and grab the bill." Her father responded.

"Oh no I insist." Derek removed his hand from Addison's skirt and attempted to argue.

"Let me get it." 

"My treat, Derek. I want to."

"Alright. Thank you very much. It was delicious."

"You're welcome." He walked towards the waiter, while Abby too excused herself for the restroom before they left. Once they were both out of earshot, Addison spun to face Derek.

"Oh my god I'm going to kill you!" Derek feigned innocence.

"What were you thinking? My parents were sitting right across the table!"

"Don't tell me you didn't love it."

"That…. isn't the point…" Addison opened her mouth to go off on him more, but was silenced when his hand found its way up her skirt against.

"You were saying?" Derek asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He placed kisses all over her face, careful to avoid her lips. He was saving them for later. 

"Once we get to the car, you are going to get it mister." Addison warned, removing his hand and standing up to follow her parents out. Derek laughed a little before putting his napkin on the table and going after her.

They reached the parking lot. Addison's parents' car came to the valet first. They said their goodnights and watched them pull away. Their car came soon after. Derek held Addison's door open and swiftly moved around to hop in the driver's seat.

Derek drove home on the quick side, because with Addison's hand in such promiscuous places, he needed to get her home immediately. They reached Addison's place and before he could shut the door, she was on his body. Jacket and bag were dropped immediately as she kissed him with all the passion and sexual heat in her body from his teasing. He shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

Linking his arms under her butt he lifted her into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. They continued making out roughly as Derek guided them to the bedroom. They fell on to the bed still fused at the lips. Addison sat up to let Derek take off her shirt as she worked the buttons on his. She wasted no time getting to his belt as he reached for the zipper on her skirt.

Once a majority of their clothing was shed, Derek rolled her on to her back and started to trail kisses down her neck. Addison ran her hands through his hair in agreement as he moved further and further down. Careful to not be rough around her scar, he continued his path down. When he reached the bottom of her stomach, he softened his touch to tease her even more. He could hear her moan from above him. He smiled and kept going.

Slinking his fingers under the band, he pulled them down painstakingly slow, placing kisses all over her legs. Addison's grip on the bed tightened with each kiss. She wanted to murder him for doing this to her and at the same time needed him, immediately. Grabbing at the hand he used to brace himself, she got his attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathless and concerned.

"Come here." Addison pulled at his arm until he brought himself up to face her. Rubbing a hand across his cheek, she smiled up at him romantically. "I love you so much Derek."

Derek was taken aback by her random statement of love, but wasn't one to not respond nowadays. "I love you too babe."

"Do you really?" She asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"Yes of course."

"Okay good. Just want to make sure."

"What would make you think I don't love you Addie?" Derek asked, more confused than ever.

"Oh no I know you do. But when I'm done with my payback, you may not feel the same way." Addison promptly shifted her hips to push Derek on to his back. Her hands went to his wrists as she leaned in to kiss him hard and deep on the mouth. Whatever she had in mind, Derek couldn't wait.

**Quick update! Not much as far as plot, just some cuteness/squee to get everyone through the weekend. I have one more rather light-hearted update as I figure where I want to take the story next as far as plot. Reviews and suggestions are splendid!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Read. Enjoy. Note at the end. Don't own them so kindly don't sue. I'm in college so that equates to having zero money!**

**One Week Later**

**Seattle Grace**

Addison had now been back at work for a week now since getting clearance from Richard after her accident. She never thought it possible to miss working insane, hectic, stressful hours every day of the week, but as she settled back into her routines, she realized how much she truly missed it. The only part she didn't enjoy was after spending two weeks seeing Derek all the time, this last week their paths rarely crossed in a "convenient" manner. And today, like every other, she had patients around the corner.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Samuels. How are you feeling?" Addison asked in her gentle patient voice as she entered the room, tailed by Izzie.

"Better I guess. Were you able to stop my contractions?" Mrs. Samuels asked, worry plastered across her face.

"Luckily, yes. The drugs we administered seemed to have done the trick. Your blood work is of mild concern, so I'd like to keep you and the baby under immediate supervision for the next 72 hours to make sure everything is nice and clean before I send you home."

"Alright, if you think that's best, I'm on board."

"Terrific. Dr. Stevens will be the one keeping a close eye on you, but she's in direct contact with me if there should be any problems. Any concerns, no matter how trivial they are, have me paged."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery." Mrs. Samuels seemed genuinely impressed by Addison's level of devotion.

"You're welcome. Dr. Stevens…." Addison reassured her patient with a touch on the arm and motioned for Izzie to follow her outside the room.

"Okay for now you're only concern is Mrs. Samuels. Her contractions may have stopped, but it is unlikely for them to stay stopped. If there is any sign of a relapse, we need to get on it immediately."

"I understand." Izzie responded, confident but slightly fearful for Mrs. Samuels and her child.

"I know you do. And I'm not trying to scare you I promise." Addison smiled at Izzie, who reciprocated.

"I know that." Izzie watched Addison sigh deeply. It had been a long week to come back to. "How are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean this has been one of the most hectic weeks I have ever seen. To come back now, especially after your accident, must be hard."

"It is, but after the ninety hour work week you put in as interns, you build up a special sort of stamina." Izzie nodded in understanding. "I actually have an hour before my next surgery, so I'm going to go catch up on a little sleep. If you need anything though, please wake me. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"I'll be okay, but thank you for the offer." Addison nodded and headed towards the nearest empty on-call room. Izzie watched her go, marveling at the kindness Addison exerted towards her patient and towards herself. She may have started off cold and slightly Satan-like, but whatever changed in between now and then seemed to have brought out the true Addison, not one acting strong to save herself from further pain. Izzie was thankful: she loved learning from this Addison.

The door was barely fully shut when a breathless Derek approached Izzie in the hallway. Her attention was so deferred that she didn't see Derek come up behind her. As she turned to head back into Mrs. Samuels' room, his presence came as a very big shock.

"Oh!" Izzie exclaimed loudly, walking right into Derek's chest. "Sorry Dr. Shepherd. I totally didn't see you there.

"It's alright. I sort of snuck up behind you. Sorry for that." Izzie just nodded as she regained her breath. "Have you seen Addison?"

"About ten feet that way. She's trying to take a nap before her next surgery."

"Thanks Stevens." Derek jogged past her, hoping to see Addison. He had missed her unbearable amounts this past week: they actually hadn't spent a night together all week; one or the other was always in a late/early surgery, or just held up at the hospital. His body ached for hers. More than anything, he needed to make sure she was handling the stress of being back to work okay. She had always been the type to jump in head first to her job, and still recovering from the accident, it was bound to take its toll on her.

Walking up to the door, he caught his breath and peered through the glass window. He could see her, standing by the window. Her coat was lying on a random chair, her heels next to it. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was struggling. After fifteen years with someone, you pick up on the subtle things, even how they stand.

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare her. It shut equally as quiet as he made his way closer to her. He took off his own jacket and placed it on top of hers. She heard the minor rustling and turned to her head to see who else was in the room.

"Hey." Addison smiled weakly when she saw him, and turned back around. She hated being vulnerable, especially in front of Derek. From a far, he could tell she was exhausted. He continued walking until he was directly behind her. She didn't move or speak, just waited to feel him nearby.

The one thing about Derek that truly made him stand out in her mind from other guys was his ability to sense what she was feeling, what she needed. He would never force her or make her uncomfortable, but just be what she needed him to. And now, she needed him: no words, no explanations, just him. His body with hers had an unbelievable soothing effect. She slept better with him by, possibly even operated better. He made her feel safe.

So Derek, being Derek, took Addison's hand and gently pulled her towards the single bed in the corner. Pulling his scrub shirt out of his pants, he moved himself on to the bed, his back facing the wall. Addison, without extra encouragement, took the spot next to him. They shared a pillow, and Addison stayed facing him momentarily.

"I've missed you." Addison broke the silence.

"I know." Derek responded.

"I want to spend time with you but I'm just…" Derek broke her speech by bringing a finger to her lips gently. He shook his head to her words, and Addison just nodded. As much as she was independent and strong, those times when she would give in were Derek's favorites because it let him take care of her. They were both aware of it, so Addison didn't fight.

Derek leaned in to replace his finger with his lips for a quick kiss. His hand came up to gently massage her cheek as he spoke. "I'll wake you in forty minutes." Addison simply smiled in admiration as she rolled on to her other side. Derek instantly bridged the gap between them and wrapped her in his arms. She took the hand on her waist and interlaced her fingers with it.

It took her all of two seconds to fall asleep.

**On-Call Room**

**12:00 P.M.**

Aside from his ability to sense what Addison needed, he was also great as a human alarm clock. Knowing what time he, or she, needed to be up, Derek would always awake at the perfect time. This instance was no different. After about thirty-five minutes asleep (he spent the first ten making sure Addie was okay and watching her for a bit), Derek began to stir. He awoke to a full head of melon-scented hair that he immediately recognized as Addie's. His arm was still tightly around her, keeping her close.

Looking down at her sleeping figure, it broke his heart to have to wake her. She looked incredibly peaceful and relaxed, and it killed him to ruin that. Checking his watch once more, he knew it needed to be done. Separating his hand from hers, he brought it to rest on her hip, affording him the leverage he needed to wake her in the manner he wished to.

Before he could move any further, he felt her stirring beneath him all on her own. He jumped a bit, since he was under the impression she was still out cold. While her eyes remained closed, her hand reached backwards towards her hip to take Derek's arm back to its previous position across her waist. Derek smiled when she did this: Addison had always been a big fan of cuddling. He obliged without arguing, and closed the minimal gap between them eagerly. He could hear a soft moan escape her lips in agreement, causing Derek's smile to widen. As much as he wanted to please her, his brain kept reminding him of the surgery she had to be awake and ready for in twenty minutes. 

"Sweetie, I know you're comfortable, but you do need to wake up. You need to operate in twenty minutes." Derek leaned in to whisper in her hear, his warm breath causing a shock to run through Addie's body. While he was there, he lightly kissed her the corner of her mouth, causing yet another shock wave.

"I don't think so. I'm good right here." Addison opened her eyes but kept her grip on Derek's arm tight.

"That's cute, but you do need to get up relatively soon if you want to help your patient." Derek sat up first, pulling his arm away from her waist. The fact he let her signaled to him that she was listening. Addison turned so that her back was now fully against the bed. Bringing one arm behind her head, she propped herself up and looked at Derek.

"I hate that you're so logical; and a freaking human alarm clock. What's with that anyways?" Addison said, rubbing her eyes with her spare hand.

"I don't know babe. Some of us are just gifted I suppose." Derek smiled at her with faux arrogance, causing Addie to laugh softly.

"Well you always were special." Addison said with a hint of sarcasm as she lifted herself to a seating position across from Derek.

"Thanks." He responded with equal sarcasm, still smiling. Addison's face slowly turned more serious, and his followed suit. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she took his hand in hers and spoke up.

"Thank you for sleeping with me. I really needed you." Addison spoke with sincerity, and clear vulnerability.

"Addie, you never have to thank me for being there for you. I love moments like these when we can just be together, no concern for the outside world."

"I do too." She smiled at the romanticism Derek was displaying. "It's just this week has been oddly exhausting."

"Well despite your slogan of being fine, you are still in the recovery stage. It's okay not to be at one hundred percent yet."

"No, it's not." Addison responded adamantly. She hated giving less than her best in any situation.

"Addie…" Derek attempted to argue with her insane rationality.

"No, Derek. My patients need a surgeon who is on top of her game, not one dealing with her own issues." Addison spoke with frustration as she let go of Derek's hand to stand up and pace the room. She always paced when she was frustrated: it helped her relieve the tension.

"Addison, you're being ridiculous." Derek stood up to talk to her, and with his words, she immediately stopped and looked at him, anger in her eyes. Seeing this, Derek spoke again before she could. "By ridiculous, I meant beautiful." Addison still looked pissed off, so Derek chose to elaborate. "Okay, what I really meant is that on your very worst day, you're still twice the surgeon most people would ever hope to have operated on them. You're a caring, compassionate, skilled surgeon who only has her patients' best interests at heart at all times."

The anger in Addison's eyes melted as she listened to Derek, blushing at how complimentary he was being. Walking closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you Derek. You're very handy to have around."

"You're welcome." Derek kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling back slightly, he used his right hand to lift her chin upwards slightly and give him better access to her lips. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers before planting a deep, open-mouthed kiss on her lips. He held it until he needed air, but could feel his kiss doing its job as Addison's knees trembled slightly. All she could manage was a weak "wow" as their foreheads met. Both were breathing heavy.

"I couldn't help myself. You're wearing my favorite skirt, and I have barely seen you in a week."

"No apologies necessary." Addison pulled her forehead away to look at Derek's eyes.

"I've missed you this week." She said, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"Are you on tonight, or otherwise occupied?"

"I shouldn't be, but the way this week has gone, no promises."

"My last surgery is at eight, so want to meet me at your place?" Derek said, running his hands up and down her lower back.

"No, I'll wait." She answered quickly.

"Don't do that. Go home and get some rest. I'll bring take out."

"I'd rather watch you work. Sleep has waited all week; it can wait another few hours." Derek was touched: he loved when Addison watched him operate. He felt an odd sense of power, like he impressed her. Plus, he always did his best work when she was near him, inside of the O.R. or outside.

To show his appreciation, Derek leaned in to kiss her once more, bringing a hand to the back of her head to hold her closer. Addison responded eagerly, running her fingers along the waist of his pants. As much as Derek loved what she was doing, he also knew where that would lead them if she continued.

"Save it for tonight. You need to go prep." Addison looked annoyed at him, but conceded since he was right.

"You and your rules. When did you become such a goodie two shoes?" She asked, putting on her heels and jacket.

"What do you mean? I have always been a good boy." He said, following suit with his own clothing.

"Yeah, right." Addison said with obvious sarcasm. She headed towards the door. Reaching for the handle, she felt Derek's hand graze across her backside. She jumped slightly and turned to face him. "Oh yeah, you're an angel."

"What can I say? You're hot!" Addison laughed at him as she shoved his chest slightly, leaving the room. Derek followed after her, watching her retreating figure until she was down a second hallway. With a large grin plastered across his face, he returned to work.

**So now that we have enjoyed lots of happy Addek, I'm currently putting my brain to task on where to take this next, because I would very much love to continue this (Kendel did make a plea for more Addek and now I'm answering). Advice/reviews are super so throw 'em at me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I dedicate this update to Kendel because she was bored and gave me suggestions galore for where to take this mess of a story. And she also gets this dedicated to her because she will be keeping Addek happy without Italian guys getting in the way (she may not know that yet, but she will be). On with the story…**

**Two Weeks Later **

**Seattle Grace**

"Good morning Mrs. Samuels. How are we feeing today?" An overly chipper Addison addressed her newest patient.

"Oh, splendid. This child has got to come out now, or I may very well explode." Mrs. Samuels responded, clearly unhappy that she was approaching two weeks past her due date.

"Don't worry Mrs. Samuels, we are here to help you. Dr. Stevens, would you care to present?"

"Of course. Dana Samuels, 26 years of age. Admitted two days ago after Braxton hicks contractions sent her to the E.R. Her due date was 13 days ago. Upon admittance, both mother and child are doing well. Yesterday, the baby was suffering bouts of fetal distress and Mrs. Samuels is now scheduled for induced labor today at 1:30." Izzie finished breathless, but flashing her patient a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens. Now, Mrs. Samuels is there anything else you want me to go over or are there any questions you have for me before we send you to pre-op?" Addison asked, placing a reassuring hand over the patient's.

"No. The procedure doesn't worry me. I can't wait for it to be over. I want to be a mother very much, but if this kid gets any bigger, he may swallow me whole." Dana responded, laying her head back against the pillow. Izzie and Addison both laughed in response.

"I assure you Mrs. Samuels, everything will be fine. There have been no reported cases of baby's eating there mothers, so you're in the clear. If you come up with any questions, have Dr. Stevens page me before we begin and we'll talk." Addison placed the chart back in its holder and removed her glasses.

"Sounds good." Addison smiled warmly at her patient, motioning for Izzie to follow her out of the room.

"Izzie, I trust you can get Mrs. Samuels to pre-op without trouble?" Addison questioned her intern. Unbeknownst to Addison, Derek was standing at the end of the hallway, motioning to Izzie to stay quiet. Of late, this had become something of a routine for her. Derek would enquire into Addison's schedule without her knowing to surprise her. If it wasn't so romantic and didn't put her superior in to such a good mood, she would have stopped ages ago.

"Stevens, you there?" Addison attempted again to get her attention.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Mrs. Samuels will be fine." Izzie said through a slight laugh at Derek's hand gestures. Addison glanced over her shoulder to see what could be so funny, but Derek already ducked behind the desk.

"Okay." Addison spoke, facing forward again. "I'll meet you in the scrub room in thirty minutes."

"Yes." Izzie smiled, rolling her eyes at Derek as he giddily mouthed a thank you to her before following Addison.

XXXXXXX

Addison made her way to her locker and kicked off her heels. Opening her locker, she removed her sneakers and scrubs, and placed her heels in. As this was all going on, Derek silently opened and closed the door to the Attendings' locker room. After admiring her from afar, he made his way towards her. As she began to remove her coat, Derek jumped in to assist.

"Allow me." Derek said softly, but still caused Addison to jump as his hands found her shoulders.

"God Derek, you scared me." Addison said as she jumped forward slightly, clutching her chest. She quickly relaxed as his hands began massaging her shoulders. He was careful around her left one- he could tell by her mannerisms she was favoring her right one.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to. Find it in your heart to forgive me?" Derek asked, bringing his lips to her slightly exposed shoulder, continuing his hands ministrations. Addison shut her eyes and leaned into him, bringing one hand to the back of his head to hold him in place.

"I don't know. I was really scared. I think I'm going to need a little more convincing before I just go ahead and forgive you." Addison managed to spit out, clearly getting entranced by what he was doing to her.

"Is that so?" Derek questioned, momentarily bringing his mouth away from her shoulder. Addison firmly pulled him back down, causing him to grin against her skin as he continued his teasing. Addison simply nodded in response. Derek's hands slowly moved from her shoulders, down her sides to her waist. As they circled around, he began to move his fingers over her abdomen, tickling her. Addison snapped out of her reverie, and Derek's embrace, to smack him in the arm.

"Derek!" Addison said, escaping his hands.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You have the cutest giggle." Derek spoke honestly, flashing her is patent McDreamy grin and crossing his hands in front of him. Addison couldn't help but smile back.

"Have I ever told you you're too charming for your own good?" Addison asked, one hand on her hip.

"Once or twice." Derek answered. Addison just nodded back, and returned to her locker to continue getting changed. "What's your afternoon looking like?" Derek asked, taking a seat on the bench behind him.

"C-section in twenty minutes. You?"

"Nothing. My unit is quiet. Everyone's brains are in perfect working order." Derek said, not so subtly watching her get naked.

"Well, that's a shame." Addison said sarcastically. "So then what are you doing in the locker room?"

"I was looking for a lunch date, and am now watching my extremely sexy girlfriend get undressed, so my plans have changed slightly." Derek was openly leering now, taking in all of Addison's curves. "What time is that surgery?"

"Don't even think about it. I need to be upstairs and scrubbing in five minutes. Whatever you're planning will have to wait until later." Addison firmly spoke to Derek, closing her locker as she adjusted her scrub top.

"You can't spare five minutes for little old me?" Derek gave her the best pouty face he could muster.

"Derek, my patient is two weeks past her due date. If I don't take this kid out of her, she may resort to doing it herself. Later though, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Well okay then, shall we?" Derek asked, standing to hold the door open for her. Addison just looked confused.

"We?"

"Yeah, I want to come watch."

"Really?" Addison questioned, placing a hand on his chest to stop his forward movement.

"Of course. I love watching you work babe." Derek said admiringly, gently massaging her left shoulder where he knew she was still sore.

"God you're hard to resist when you act like this." Addison commented, running her hand up to rest on his neck. Leaning in, she gently kissed him, keeping it quick so that temptation wouldn't get the best of her. She thought she was safe as she continued to move out the door. Derek's grip on her arm, however, pulled her back in. He let go of the door he was holding and it shut behind them.

"So then don't bother trying." Derek spoke before capturing her lips and spinning the both of them so that she was up against the door. He moved his hands to her waist as hers found themselves threaded through his hair. Derek was surprised when Addison didn't fight him, but instead gave herself to him fully.

They continued like this for about a minute before, his hand teasingly dipping under her scrub top. He began to move upwards and hearing Addison's moans of approval only encouraged him further. He broke their mouth-to-mouth contact and slowly began kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. Addison, in turn, moved her hands down from his hair, running them along his spine. She could feel the goosebumps on his skin and only stepped up her efforts. Bringing her hands around to his stomach, she dipped her fingertips under the waistband of his scrub bottoms. Derek's breath caught in his throat and he pulled back from here.

"You little tease." Derek said huskily, causing Addie to grin widely.

"What can I say?" Addie asked innocently, playing with the hem of his shirt. Derek just nodded and leaned back in to continue their fun when the sound of a pager began to ring out.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? I have no patients! Who could be paging me?" Derek asked angrily.

"It's alright honey, I had to go anyway. Some of us have work to do."

"Yeah, well apparently now so do I. I'll try and make the end of your surgery, though."

"I understand if you can't. I'll page you when I finish and maybe we can finish what we started." Addison said teasingly as she swung the door open and walked towards the scrub room. Derek watched her retreating form and silently cursed whoever needed him, because right now, he needed _her_… badly.

XXXXXXX

Addison's day was going well. Her c-section for Mrs. Samuels went off without a hitch; both mother and baby were doing well. On top of that, her newest preemie was responding extremely well to drugs, better than anyone could have predicted. And last but not least, there was Derek. Her Derek He was amazing. Looking back on their last couple of months together, she couldn't help but smile. A year, two years ago, she never would have dreamed of them being back to this place; a place of total, unadulterated, "can't keep our hands off each other" love. But there they stood, and it was phenomenal.

The elevator ding brought Addison out of her reverie. As if the gods were on her side, none other than Derek Shepherd was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed across his chest. He looked up from his shoes as he pushed off the wall, not processing Addie in front of him. His smile faded, replaced by a frown.

"Add…you're done already?" He asked, checking his watch.

"Yeah. Why do you look sad?" Addison was befuddled by his frown. She stepped into the elevator and hit the floor of the cafeteria. She turned to face him, arms crossed across her chest.

"I wanted to watch you work." Derek said, slightly whining. Addison couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

"Honey, its fine. The effort means a lot to me." She leaned in to lightly kiss his pouty mouth.

"Well, I still want to make it up to you. May I have the honor of buying you lunch?" He said, placing a hand over his chest as if she were royalty.

"I suppose you're worthy." Addison threw him a sly grin, as she took his hand and pulled him out of the elevator with her. Taking their joined hands up to his lips, Derek kissed the back of hers before dropping them back to their sides.

XXXXXXX

Addison and Derek barely got two bites in before their pagers simultaneously began to beep.

"You've got to be joking! I'm starving!" Addison said in dismay, her hands falling to her sides as she dipped lower in her chair. Derek, who was already standing to throw out their garbage, returned to the table and stood in front of Addie's chair.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Yeah? How?" She asked, clearly not believing him, but accepting his outstretched hand nonetheless.

"If I told you all my secrets, where would the surprise be?" He said, winking at her. "Let's go, patients to see." Derek and Addie returned to the elevator they departed no less then ten minutes before, still hand in hand. Reaching the E.R., Bailey caught their attention.

"We were paged." Derek spoke up.

"Incoming. 25 year-old woman, passed out and hit her head. Last update she came to, but was seeing spots."

"How far out?" Addison questioned, just as the doors were thrown open. A woman on a gurney struggling against her restraints came through.

"Now!" Derek, Addison, and Bailey all headed for the incoming gurney.

"Thompson, what do we got?" Derek called.

"Elizabeth Schwartz, 25 years old, 32 weeks pregnant. She was found stumbling down the street, hit her head on a window and passed out. Came to, clearly on some sorts of drugs. Clawed at my partners' face when he tried to put gauze on her head." All three looked up at the other paramedic.

"Davis, are you okay?" Bailey asked, examining his wound.

"I'm fine. Out of nowhere she woke up and started freaking out."

"Grey, take care of Davis. Looks like he's going to need stitches."

"Yes Dr. Bailey. Follow me." Meredith led him away and Bailey turned her attention back to the patient. Derek was shining a light in her eyes to test the pupils' response, as Addison attempted to check on the baby. Two male nurses were holding her down to let the doctors do their jobs.

"Mrs. Schwartz you need to hold still if you want us to help you." Addison said in a soft, but firm tone of voice.

"What if I don't want your help?" She barked back.

"Yeah, well you're going to get it. Because this isn't just about you, this about your baby as well. You can mess up your own life all you like, but your baby is helpless. Now let us help her." Addison responded, steady and firm. She moved down the gurney to try and examine her again.

"I never wanted this baby! And don't touch me!" Elizabeth began to thrust madly again, this time her leg connected with Addison's still-weak left shoulder. She stumbled backwards in pain, finally slouching to the ground when she hit a wall.

"Addison!" Derek shouted after her. Rushing to her side, he could see the tears welling in her eyes as she held her left arm. "Addie! Look at me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You have to sedate her. The stress is bad for the baby."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Derek, please. Give her two of halidol and page Callie." Derek nodded and kissed her forehead. Bailey and Derek swapped spots; Bailey attended to Addison while a frustrated Derek return to Elizabeth.

"Halidol, now!" He barked to one of the nurses and took over restraining her. His eyes were fire as he watched her struggle.

"You're hurting me." She snickered out. Derek only tightened his grip.

"Well you hurt the love of my life so we'll call it even. Push it!" He ordered the nurse. Slowly, she began to drift to sleep. Satisfied she was out, Derek returned to Addison, who Bailey had forced on to a gurney while she went to find Callie herself.

"Addie, babe, look at me." Derek gently nudged her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Does anything else hurt?" Addison shook her head no. The few tears she shed stopped flowing. Looking up at Derek, she forced out a smile. He reciprocated, and leaned into gently kiss her.

"God, you two never stop do you!" Bailey said, Callie in tow. Derek pulled back, smiling tightly at Bailey.

Callie began to examine Addison's shoulder while Derek looked over her shoulder nervously. He continued to get in her way as she moved around the bed to test her range of motion.

"Okay! Shepherd, I get your nervous, but seriously, go away." Callie barked, Addie held back laughter, and Derek looked stunned.

"Absolutely not. I'm staying right here." Derek put his proverbial foot down.

"Then for gods' sake man, a little breathing room." Callie responded, turning back to Addie, who was still stifling laughs. She glanced at Derek over Callie's arm: he didn't look thrilled at being talked down by a resident, but shrugged it off and smiled back at Addie.

"Alright, it looks okay. Probably going to be sore for an extra week or so. I'm going to get an x-ray just to be safe, but I'm not worried." Addison nodded.

"I'll take her." Derek chimed in before Callie could continue. She took a step back to allow them to talk more privately.

"Derek, I'm fine. Don't you have patients?"

"You're more important." He said sincerely, running his hand up and down her good arm. She brought her hand to his neck and fused their lips together. Pulling away, she kissed him once more on the lips.

"Go take care of your patients. They need you more than my shoulder does." She told him, reassuringly. "I'll find you when I'm done."

"Alright." Although it killed him, Derek left her to Callie, pausing to whisper something in her ear.

"Take good care of her. I don't want her in anymore pain."

"She won't be." Callie replied. Derek nodded, leaving the E.R. Callie returned to Addison, smiling.

"Ready?" Addison nodded, hopping off the table slowly, following her to x-ray.

**Finally finished this chapter! Sorry if it sucks- school has been hellish so I wrote this in like nine pieces. They are still happy, but that will change so get excited! I'll try not to be too angsty. Reviews are cool so send them to me! I will update faster if you do!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I suck at life and take weeks to update. I'll admit that now. I do think this chapter is decent though so kindly read and review. I promise to update quicker. Really, I will. No school for two weeks to get in the way!**

**Same Day**

**Seattle Grace**

Derek's quiet morning turned hectic during the afternoon, just as luck would have it that Addison needed him as well. He wanted more than anything else to be with her when she was in pain. Every time he left in search of her, someone else needed him and he got sidetracked. Five hours later he finally tracked down Callie, hoping she had seen her.

"Dr. Torres!" Derek exclaimed, stopping her before she turned the corner down a different hallway.

"Woah, calm down. Take a breath. Did you run all the way up to the fifth floor?"

"I heard you were up here and I didn't want you to move again before I could talk to you." Derek managed to get out as he attempted to catch his breath.

"You're nothing if not determined. What can I do for you?"

"I've been trying to find Addison. I was hoping you had seen her, or could tell me how she's doing."

"Her shoulder is okay, sore, but okay. X-rays were clean. She was in a lot of pain though so I prescribed something and sent her home to rest. She protested that she wanted to wait here for you, but Richard would have nothing of it. He wanted her comfortable in her own bed." Callie watched Derek's reactions. He looked visibly relieved.

"Thanks for the update."

"She left a note for you as well. She wanted to find you and tell her yourself, but Richard wouldn't let her. It was quite the argument. Addison would have won had she not already been drugged up a bit." Derek smiled, thinking of Addison's temperament when it came to arguments.

"That's my Addie." Derek accepted the note from Callie. He ran his fingers over her writing of his name, and went to open the envelope. Callie was rather obviously watching him. "Something you need doctor?"

"You're really in love with her." Derek looked a little awed at her statement, curious as to where it came from. "I just mean, we all watched you chase after Meredith Grey for months. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that you couldn't leave her alone." Derek's face dropped and he was overcome with a look of sadness and embarrassment. After all of this time, he still didn't quite no what made him act in such a manner.

"It was only a matter of time before Addison got fed up with it. But never did I imagine that, six months after she finally set you free, you two would be as disgustingly in love as you are now. And I mean that as a compliment." Callie spit out the last part as a side note, realizing that her words came out different than she intended.

"You're right. This was not how I foresaw this all turning out. But I am thankful, everyday, that it worked itself out. And thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome." Callie smiled, and walked away. Derek watched her momentarily, and turned his attention back to the letter. Ripping it open, he rapidly read its content.

_Derek-_

_Since I'm sure you have just stalked Callie to find out how I am, I promise you I'm fine. Just a little bruised. Richard, being Richard, has banished me to my apartment. I tried to find you but he's very persistent. Then he got Miranda on his side so I was fighting a losing battle. Whenever you get off, pick up take-out and come over. My arm could certainly use one of your famous massages. _

_Love, Addie_

Derek broke out into a huge grin. Checking his watch, he mentally calculated how long his remaining patients should take. With any luck, he would be done in time for a well-timed meal.

**Addison's Apartment**

**7:30 p.m. **

Letting himself in, Derek maneuvered his bag and the Chinese take out bags to the counter in the kitchen. Only the lamp in the living room was in, meaning she was probably asleep. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way to the bedroom to check on her. True to form, she was lying on her right side, leaving her let shoulder supported by a pillow on her waist. She looked like an angel.

Climbing onto the part of the bed left uninhabited by her body, he lied down so that his body mirrored hers. Watching her sleeping form for a moment, he gently moved her hair behind her ear. Letting his thumb linger on her cheek, he began to trace invisible lines all over her face. This was his favorite way to wake her up. She always batted his hand a way like a dog moves their paw. She began to stir.

"You know, I'd hit you myself for waking me up, but my only available arm is in a sling. Save me the trouble and just hit yourself, will you?" She asked readjusting her pillow and drifting back to sleep. Derek laughed softly to her quip. Bringing his lips to her ear, he spoke softly.

"I think I have a better idea." His warm breath tickled her neck as he brought his lips to her neck. Slowly and gently, he kissed down her neck and back up again. A smile approached her lips, but she tried her hardest to fight it. Derek, unwilling to be deterred, continued his work on her face and neck. To add, he trailed his hand down her stomach to the waist band of her pants. Carefully lifting her shirt as to not obstruct her arm, he brought his lips to her stomach to kiss her there. She was always ticklish there and quickly lost her resolve and audibly laughed.

"Derek!" She rolled on to her back and shoved his head away with her right arm. Derek crawled back up to lie next to her, placing his head on the pillow next to hers as he threw her his McDreamiest smile. Her anger faded fast: his smile has indescribable power over her.

"Okay you can only smile at me like that once a week. It's not fair that you're so cute."

"Yeah well what can I say? McDreamy is irresistible to women." He smiled again, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, that's definitely it." She replied sarcastically. Reaching for his free hand, she intertwined their fingers. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Hectic. Unbelievably hectic. Everytime I left to go see you, someone else needed me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Derek." She smiled softly at him. "I'm fine. Callie was with me, and then Richard chased me out of the hospital. I was well looked after."

"I can only imagine." Derek responded, still looking glum. He hated himself for not checking on her, and he hated her in pain.

"Stop pouting. I'm fine. I don't even need this sling. I'm just a bit tender." Addison pulled her hand from his and removed the sling. Derek's attempts to protest only got him a raised eyebrow look, at which point he laid back down. "It was only precautionary, and I'm on fantastic painkillers."

"Painkillers huh?" Addison nodded. "So would it still be okay for me to, I don't know, do this." In one motion, Derek's body was covering Addison's as his lips took over hers. Addison's hands instantly found themselves in his hair as she kept his mouth close. He pulled back slightly when he sensed she needed air.

"Because I would never want to be presumptuous or take advantage…" Before Derek could finish, Addison used her hands position to bring his mouth back to hers, and swiftly flipped them so she was on top.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked as he ran his hands up her legs.

"Most definitely." Addison leaned back down, reuniting their lips.

**Next Day**

**Seattle Grace**

"Good morning Dr. Stevens." Izzie turned at the familiar voice, almost spitting out her coffee.

"Dr. Montgomery!"

"You alright Stevens? You look like you've seen a ghost." Addison replied, bewildered by her intern.

"No, it's not that. I just heard about yesterday and figured you'd be out for at least a day. You're like superwoman." Addison blushed and Izzie looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. It's just most people that get horse kicked into injured limbs don't jump back into work, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Besides, I'm only here this morning to check on our "horse" patient and our newborn from yesterday. Richard's orders."

"Oh ok. Is there anything you need?"

"Nope. Let's get started. Richard has vowed to actually have security remove me to rest." Izzie laughed subtly at that and followed Addison down the hallway. They reached Elizabeth Schwartz's room rather quickly. She was flipping mindlessly through the channels of her television.

"Hello Elizabeth, I am Dr. Montgomery, and this is my intern, Dr. Stevens. Do you remember me from the E.R. yesterday?" Elizabeth's attention was still very much focused on the television. Addison, already short tempered with the patient, extended her arm to remove the remote and turn off the television.

"Let's try that again, shall we? Do you have any recollection of what happened to you yesterday?"

"Sort of." She responded, rather emotionlessly.

"Okay. Do you know what you were on?" Addison asked, to which Elizabeth averted her gaze to the window.

"I was smoking pot. It must have been laced or something." She finally spoke up, overly attitudinal. Izzie studied Addison's reaction. It must have killed her to not smack the girl for kicking her on her high yesterday. But, Addie was resilient. With the girl's tone, though, her patience was fading.

"Pot? That's great. Izzie, please do a full work-up, vitals on both mom and fetus. Page me when that's done." Addison handed her the chart rather forcefully and went into the hallway for a breather. Nothing killed her more than neglectful mothers. She couldn't understand how they would throw away such a blessing. With time, unlike most things, they were the ones that continued to get to her.

"Hey you." Addison was pulled out of her reverie by a familiar voice. True to his word, Derek had tracked her down only an hour into her shift.

"Hey." Addison replied softly, extending her arms to melt into his. Derek just held her close and rubbed her back. He knew it was best to just be there for her when she was like this. Explanations could always be given later.

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth Schwartz, druggie mom from yesterday. Apparently she was high on laced pot when she came in. I just…I don't get it Derek! How can these women throw away something as special as a child?"

"I don't know sweetie, I wish I did. Does she remember what happened?"

"She's didn't lead on that she did. That's not even what's pissing me off. It's her non-chalant attitude."

"I know." Derek lightly brushed his lips over hers. She smiled at him in a thankful manner, to which he smiled back.

"And you want to know the weirdest thing?" Addie questioned, playing with his jacket collar. "There is something very familiar about this girl. I have no idea what it is, but I feel like I've seen her before."

"Really?" Derek asked, to which Addison just nodded.

"I didn't notice yesterday because of everything, but looking at her today, I know I've seen her before." Before they could continue their discussion, Izzie popped her head out of the room to get Addison's attention.

"Dr. Montgomery? She has a question for you. Do you want to answer her after the labs?"

"No, its fine. I can do it now." Addison turned her attention back to Derek. "Lunch later?"

"Only if you're buying." Derek responded.

"Ha! That's cute. You know I only keep you around for your salary." She said, patting his chest as she walked back into Elizabeth's room. Derek smirked at Izzie, who found Addison's quip very amusing, and walked away.

"What do you need, Mrs. Schwartz?"

"Can you call my brother?" She asked, her first signs of actual humanity coming through.

"Of course we can. Give his name and number to Dr. Stevens and she can get in touch with him. I'll be back to see you when we get the test results back." Addison smiled and began to walk away, overhearing Elizabeth dictate to Izzie.

"His name is David Schwartz. He lives in New York. His number is…" Before she could finish, Addison interrupted.

"Wait, what did you say your brother's name was?"

"David. Why?"

"David Schwartz."

"Yes. Why is she looking at me like that?" Elizabeth asked Izzie quietly. Izzie shrugged, equally confused.

"Oh my god. Your Davie's little sister? That's why I recognized you."

"No one has called him Davie in years. Not since his high school girlfriend Add…oh my god!" Elizabeth clearly squinted to read Addison's name tag and put the pieces together in her head.

"I haven't seen you since Christmas of my sophomore year at Columbia. You must have been junior high. How do you remember me?"

"David was in love with you. Hard to forget you when he talked about you incessantly for all of college, even after you broke up."

"I felt bad about that but we were just…bad together." Addison looked away when she said that. It wasn't that they were bad together, just bad for each other. The physical chemistry was there, but emotionally they were in different places.

"David is going to kill me when he finds out that I hurt you." Elizabeth was clearly softening up around the doctors.

"Oh so you do remember?" Addison said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about that." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. Why don't I give your brother a call, Dr. Stevens will run your labs, and then we are going to have a little talk about why you were high yesterday while you are pregnant. And I get to pick on you more since I technically know you." Addison gave her a reassuring smile, motioned for Izzie to follow her, and left the room. Walking towards the nurses' station, curiosity got the better of her and she thought of how to approach the subject with her superior. Addison could feel Izzie's eyes bearing down on her as she did her notes, and broached the subject on her own.

"Dr. Stevens, if you have a question, please ask." Addison asked, looking up from her chart and removing her glasses.

"You used to go out with our patient's brother?"

"Yes. We met freshmen year at Columbia at a mixer. He was…intoxicating. Oozed charm, a lot like Mark actually. We started dating and we had a definite physical connection, but emotionally, we were just in different places. We tried to make it work, multiple times. He just couldn't be there like I needed him. I haven't seen him since we finally ended things once and for all when we were juniors."

"Wow. What are the odds that of all the people to come in here high and beat you up, it would be the sibling of an ex?"

"Pretty slim." Addison smiled slightly uncomfortably, and Izzie smiled equally awkwardly. "Why don't you give me his number and you'll take care of the labs?"

"Sure thing Dr. Montgomery." Izzie took the chart and walked away. Addison examined the number, finally moving from the nurses' station to her office to make the call in private.

**Again, I apologize for the delay in my updating. I promise everyone I will be updating MUCH faster (as long as people review and are still reading this). Oh, and I'm afraid Kendel will kill me if I don't update more. This chapter was transitional, because David is going to pull a Mark and stir up trouble! Addison and Derek were just too darn happy and cute.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Glad you're still enjoying the story. Sorry I took so long to update again, but I started my AU-check it out if you haven't yet! Anyhow, enjoy this and kindly review lots with suggestions and opinions.**

**Seattle Grace**

**1:45 p.m.**

Derek finished up his consult on his new admit: a transfer from Mercy in an inexplicable comatose state. On first glance, he was stumped. Ordering a shotgun work-up by his intern O'Malley, Derek set off to find Addison for their lunch date. Poking around the nurses' station, he caught no sign of her. He did, however, find Izzie.

"Dr. Stevens." Derek called, grabbing her attention from the chart she was working on.

"Dr. Shepherd. Let me guess, you're looking for Addison."

"Am I that obvious?" He asked sheepishly.

"No. It's just we don't really talk about much else since I work exclusively with her."

"That's true. If you'd ever like a change though, even just for a day, let me know. Considering how _helpful _you always are, I owe you one." Derek said, oozing charm. She finally got why Addison, and Meredith for that matter, swooned over him.

"Well thank you for that, and she's in the conference room calling a patient's family member."

"Really? I mean no rudeness but why aren't you doing that instead?"

"None taken. She has a history with the patient. Actually it's the one who kicked her the other day. She went out with her brother at Columbia for a year or something. She wanted to make the call herself." Izzie finally made eye contact with Derek again as she finished up her chart while she spoke to him, and saw the discomfort in his face. He looked distracted. Coming back to earth, he realized Izzie was staring at him.

"Uh, thanks Stevens. I'll find her now." Derek turned on his heels and walked for the conference room. Izzie watched him go, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ex-boyfriends and current boyfriends never made for a good combination.

**Conference Room**

Derek quietly approached the conference room, grabbing for the knob quickly. Before he pushed it open, he paused, calming himself. He had nothing to worry about. Obviously Addie dated people before him, hell she slept with his best friend. Some college fling was nothing to worry about if he could get past that and she could work with his ex on a daily basis. Slowly, he opened the door. Addison was sitting, her back to him. She was leaning back, twirling her hair with the hand not holding the phone up. She looked relaxed, and sounded happy. He always loved her laugh.

Going to close the door as quiet as it had opened, Derek pushed a little too hard and it squeaked out loud. Addison sat up and turned her body towards the door.

"Sorry." He mouthed looking at her sheepishly.

"It's fine." She mouthed back, motioning him into the room. Bringing her attention back to the call when David asked if she was still there, she faced the table, resting her elbows on it.

"No, I know. It has been forever. Look, I have to go. I'm late for lunch with a colleague. But I'll see you when you get out here okay? Great. Me too. Bye." Addison hung up, placed her phone on the table, and spun to Derek who was occupying the adjacent chair. Smiling, she rolled herself his way until there knees were touching.

"Lunch with a colleague?" Derek asked, leaning forward to rest his hands on her knees. "I leave you alone for two hours and go from loveable, adorable, all around cute boyfriend to casual…" Before Derek could finish, Addison brought a finger to his lips. Standing up slightly from her chair, she moved over to his lap, her left hand wrapping around his neck. Derek brought his right arm to rest on her hip while the left one went to her thigh.

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence. I'm yours, and only yours. You know that, right?" Derek, looking her straight in the eyes, knew it wasn't time for humor: she was intensely gazing at him, seriousness written all over his face.

"Yes." Addison nodded, and using her around his beck, brought their lips together in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"How's your patient's family?" Addison looked at him puzzled. "I went to Izzie to find you, she filled me in." Addison nodded in understanding.

"Good. You've actually met him."

"I have?"

"Yeah. We had been dating six months and you took me to that beautiful restaurant on the water to celebrate." Addison smiled at the memory, as did Derek. Her hand ran over his facial features as she continued. It took all of Derek's energy not to give in fully to her touch. It was good he was so damn curious about this guy.

"That was a good night."

"It was. Anyway, he was the guy we ran into that night at the bar."

"That guy is your patient's brother? Small world. He seemed…nice." Derek couldn't really find a proper word to fit in. It was another man after all.

"Let's just say there is a reason why it was _our _six month anniversary and not mine with him." Derek looked at her confused, so she elaborated. "We dated on and off for a year. He was charming and fun to talk to, and we had a definite physical connection, but…" Addison was quick to keep talking before he got any smart ass remarks in.

"Emotionally, he couldn't be there for me. Not like you could…well, are." Derek smiled at her admiringly: it was a fantastic compliment to receive. Pulling her towards him, their lips connected again, this time more passionate and deep.

"I love you babe." Derek said as they pulled away.

"I love you too. And not to break up this moment, but I am truly starving." Glancing at her watch, she looked surprised. "Damn it's almost two. Sorry I kept you waiting so long."

"It's alright. It's worth it to spend time with you." Addison smiled at him, kissing his nose before leaving his lap, much to his chagrin. "Honey, I'm starving. Buy me something edible and we'll finish this later, I promise."

"Alright, only because you promised." Derek said, standing.

"Thank you." Addison responded, taking his hand in hers as they left the room. Walking towards the cafeteria, they made small talk about Derek's new patient. It was the best he could come up with to fill the silence as his mind wandered to what he was really thinking about, the same thing he had been thinking about on a daily basis for the last two weeks. He wasn't ready to talk to her about it, but he needed to talk to someone.

"Hun? Derek, you there?" Addison tried to snap Derek out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Turkey or tuna?"

"Oh, turkey is fine." He said, brushing past her to grab drinks and shrug off his daydreaming so she wouldn't prod. It didn't work.

"You alright?"

"Perfect." His McDreamy smile never failed to distract.

"Alright." Addison walked past him to the cashier. Derek silently thanked god that worked, and vowed to find someone Richard immediately after lunch. It was time. He knew it in his heart. He just needed an unbiased third party for a good "brain" answer.

**Richard's Office**

**3:45 p.m.**

"Come in." Richard called from his desk, not looking up from the mounds of paperwork in front of him.

"Hey Chief. Got a second?" Derek asked, still standing by the door in case he was busy.

"What do you need?" Richard removed his glasses as he motioned Derek in.

"It's personal."

"Alright. What is it?" Richard observed Derek's uneasiness.

"I want to ask Addie to marry me again." Derek blurted out, looking a little shell shocked that he finally said it out loud. "Technically, we never got divorced, but considering everything that has happened, I feel its time for us to renew our vows." Richard took a moment, trying to process everything Derek had told him.

"Wow. That's a big step. I hadn't realized things were progressing so well again with you two."

"These last few months have been unbelievable. We're connecting again like we did when we first started going out. So much of these last two years sucked. I completely screwed up my life by ignoring Addie in the first place, and then the whole Meredith debacle happened and she still took the high road and let me go. Now that we're back together, I can't lose her again. She's too important."

"Well Derek, you seem pretty sure. Why are you bringing this to me?" Richard leaned back in his chair, staring intently at Derek.

"I'm afraid. I don't want to push her to hard to fast and have her pull away from me. It's just…whenever I'm with her, I get this feeling. I know she feels the same way- I'm sure of it."

"Then you have your answer. You need to put faith in how you feel about her, and trust that it's enough." Richard said simply. Derek still looked hesitant, so Richard continued to speak. "I felt the same way back in the day when I asked Adele to marry me. God, I've never been more scared in my entire life."

"What happened?" Derek asked, clearly intrigued.

"I found the perfect ring, took her to her favorite restaurant, bought her favorite wine, and midway through her ramble about what she wanted to eat that she's done before every meal since I've known her, I blurted it out before I could think about it anymore." Derek nodded in understanding, laughing at the idea of Richard just spitting out a marriage proposal to a fireball like Adele.

"Thanks Chief." Derek stood and headed for the door.

"Derek?" He turned to face Richard.

"Tell me how it goes." Derek nodded and continued out. He had three hours to plan the most romantic "renewal of vows proposal" in history.

**Addison's Apartment**

**8:00 p.m.**

After finding a very mysterious note in her locker from Derek that he would meet her at home, Addison checked on Elizabeth one more time and finished up a few charts before leaving.

Putting her car in park, Addison reached into the backseat to grab her bags and headed to her door. Her doorman, Henry, was there and waiting.

"Good evening Dr. Montgomery." Henry said, opening the door for her.

"Hi Henry, how are you?"

"I'm fine, yourself?" Addison responded sweetly.

"I am…great." Henry responded with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Addison continued toward the elevator.

"Dr. Montgomery? I have something for you." Henry walked towards her, holding a note.

"Who's this from?" Addison extended her hand.

"I'm under orders of strict secrecy. Have a nice night." Henry walked back to the desk, leaving a confused Addison in the elevator bank. When the elevator arrived, Addison stepped in and opened the note. Immediately recognizing the handwriting as Derek's, she smiled and began to read: _It was our second year of medical school. I watched you in bio lab, always intently taking notes at the front of the room. I thought it was the most endearing thing how your brow wrinkled when you were thinking intently about a topic. When I asked you to study and you turned me down flat, I knew you had to be mine. _

A huge smile played across Addison's face as the elevator came to her floor. She had no idea what Derek was up to, but had a feeling this would be a very good night. When the doors opened, Addison saw another note on the wall facing the elevator, the same distinct writing as her first note. This one picked up where the other left off: _I continued to watch you in class, trying my hardest not to be creepy-stalker guy. You had this confidence about you. No one would stand in the way of you getting to your goal of being a doctor. Three days after my first attempt, I tried again. We were in the library, both look over reserve readings for class. My attention was lost the second I walked by you, so I brought the book I was reading and knew you would need to you for a trade: the book for a date Friday night. You smiled at me innocently, clearly weighing your options. Taking the wise road, you agreed to my deal. _

Addison continued towards her door, not surprised to find a third note waiting for her, taped to the handle: _When I showed up at your door, I was soaked through and through. It had begun to pour was I walked from your apartment to mine and finding a cab on a Friday night is like finding a needle in a haystack, so I toughed it out and walked. When you finally opened the door, the expression on your face I will never forget. At first you looked a scared, but when I shifted my weight and my shoes released water, you broke down laughing, so much so that you lost all your manners and left me standing there to get pneumonia. Finally realizing your error in judgment, you stepped back to let me in and get me a towel. Using my brilliance, I suggested we order in so that you wouldn't ruin what looked like extremely expensive shoes. When the food finally arrived, your building lost power. We lit an assortment of candles in your living room, and chopsticks in hand, proceeded to talk the entire night. _

Addison, after finishing her most recent note, opened her door. All of the lights were out. Reaching for the switch that rested by the mirror in the foyer, Addison instead found a final note and what felt like a flashlight. Knowing better than to go against what seemed like a very well-laid out plan, Addison grabbed the flashlight and started reading: _Before we knew what happened, it was 3 a.m. We had talked for seven hours straight. There was still no power in your building and after another fifteen minutes of arguing, you agreed to let me stay on the couch when I insisted I wasn't leaving you alone. We realized we only had enough candles to light one room, so after careful rearranging, the living room was lit enough for us to move around but still sleep. I offered the couch to you, but you told me it was a pullout. After several threats of abuse if I tried anything, you asked me if I'd like to share. I was shocked, and eagerly accepted. As we slept, the power was restored. I felt you wake up to lower the lights. I was too tired to open my eyes. You turned them off, and were free to go back to your own bed. Instead, you came back to the couch, situating yourself next to me in bed. Taking my left arm, you slung it over your waist and snuggled closer to me, lacing our fingers together. I could feel you smile as I pulled you closer. You instantly fell back to sleep, but I couldn't. I watched you sleep, just breathing in and out. You looked as beautiful as I had ever seen you before. _

A tear came to Addison's eye as she finished reading. Derek hadn't been romantic like this in years. The last part of the note told her to close her eyes. Doing as she was told, Addison could hear Derek moving around the apartment. Wanting to enjoy every bit of her surprise, she kept her eyes closed. She felt him in front of her.

"Derek, what is going on?" She was smiling, but clearly nervous.

"You'll see. I'm almost ready." Derek reassured her. Addison could swear she smelt smoke.

"Okay, open." Addison slowly opened her eyes, and lost her breath. The room was filled with candles, mimicking the pattern of sixteen years before. Her pullout couch was out and made and Chinese take-out, chopsticks, and wine adorned the table next to it. Derek poured himself and Addison a glass and walked towards her.

"I don't know what to say. This is unbelievable, Derek. I mean, it's exactly like that night, down to the blanket on the couch. And the notes- how did you remember it all?"

"The better question is how could I forget." Derek leaned over and kissed her cheek. Taking her hand, he led her to the floor where the food was set up. Kicking off her heels, they sat down, her leaning against the couch, him across from her against the ottoman. He handed her the lo mein and a set of chopsticks. She smiled and tasted some.

"The food is even cold like last time." She teased as she ate some more. He just grinned back, enjoying his beef and broccoli. "So, did you really watch me that much in lab? Because that's just creepy."

"Every guy in that class watched you. You were hot and smart and wore skirts. I was just the only one ambitious enough to go after you." He teased back.

"Actually, you weren't. Not at all." Derek's jaw went slack.

"You never told me that before."

"I didn't want your ego to inflate even more, which is what would have happened if I told you I rejected everyone else hoping that you'd ask me out." Addison played with her lo mein some more. When she finally did look up, the admiration in his eyes nearly brought more tears to her eyes.

"You're right: that would have gone to my head back then." They both laughed, and returned to their food.

"How did you have time to plan all of this?"

"It was easy. Richard let me go a little early. I told him my plan and the romantic in him agreed to it."

"So you called Adele and had her convince him?" Addison answered dryly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Derek joked. They ate a little longer in silence before curiosity got the best of Addison.

"Derek, what is this really all about?" Addison asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek tried to act naïve, like it wasn't such a big deal that he was being romantic towards her.

"Derek…" Before she could continue, he interrupted.

"Addison, just trust me. Enjoy this night, you'll find out everything later. I promise. This is just for you- no strings attached."

"Okay." Addison smiled graciously at him. "God, do you remember that night? You looked so cold."

"I was so cold. And you made me stand their soaking wet while you took your time laughing!"

"Yeah, well, you looked like a wet dog." Derek looked offended. "A very handsome wet dog."

"Once I got dried off, it turned into a pretty good night if I do say so myself."

"It was certainly not what I expected when you bribed me for a date." Addison joked. "But definitely a good night."

"I have a secret from then as well." Addison looked up at him, intrigued. "At like 5 in the morning when you got your power back and you woke up to turn them off, I was awake. I didn't open my eyes, but you kicked me when you moved and I felt the bed shift. That thing was like a water bed." Addison nodded and he continued. "When you got back in to bed, I felt you take my arm around your waist and snuggle closer." Derek smiled and Addison couldn't help but blush.

"Why did you never tell me that?" Addison asked.

"I liked the chase. One of the things that made me fall for you was that you didn't make it easy on me. Most girls, I smiled my McDreamy smile and they were in to me. You made me work for it. And I loved you for that." Derek looked at her, sincerity evident all over his face.

Addison looked back at him for a moment before shifting herself closer to him. Bringing a hand to his cheek softly, she leaned in for a gentle, but passionate kiss. Derek snaked one hand behind her head to hold it close while the other reached for her leg to bring it across his lap. She was now effectively straddling him.

He was kissing her slowly, deeply, and passionately. This is not something he wanted to rush, and neither did she. Everything he did tonight was about reconnecting with her: soft and sensual love-making was the perfect end to it. Slowly, he ran his hands from her knees where they rested on the ground, up to her hips and waist. Her own found their way to his shirt buttons, undoing them one by one.

Once his top shirt was off his shoulders, he moved on to her blouse. Undoing the tie in the back and releasing the wrap, she lifted her arms so he could remove it. Tossing it aside, Derek returned his hands to her waist as his lips began working down her neck. Addison closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the feel of his lips on her neck and chest.

Wanting the attention back on her mouth, Addison tilted his head back away from her body. Rejoining their lips, their tongues tangled passionately. Sensing she wanted more, Derek shifted his weight and sat up, holding her close to him. Getting to his feet, he gently laid her on the bed. Addison reached down for the hem of his undershirt, pulling it over his head. His hands made their way to the clasp of her bra, releasing it. Their eyes locked momentarily, both seeing in the others pure admiration and love.

XXXXXXXX

With the candles providing the only light in the room, Derek and Addie huddled close under the blanket of her pullout couch, much like they had done 17 years before. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, his chin rested on top of her head. Their legs were tangled, and Derek never wanted to move again.

"Thank you for tonight Derek. It was perfect."

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head gently, running his hand up and down her back.

"Hey Addie?" Addison nodded into his chest, moaning lightly that she was paying attention. "Will you marry me?"

**Don't kill me for ending there! Just review! More to come soon!**


End file.
